Legend of Zelda: Rise of the Dark Hero
by Perfect Psionic Soldier
Summary: Link was changed to fight the growing with Evil with Darkness, No longer is he the chosen champion of the Eternal Light, But of the Endless Shadows...
1. Legend of Zelda: Rise of the Dark Hero

Legend of Zelda:  
Rise of the Dark Hero  
  
Link was changed to fight the growing with Evil with Darkness.  
No longer is he the chosen champion of the eternal Light,  
But of the endless Shadow...  
  
Written By:  
Perfect Psionic Soldier  
  
Edited by:  
-FernoTheMagicalFern  
-PochePoke  
  
*Note: This Fan Fiction is loosely based on the N64 game- Zelda: Ocarina of Time, the old TV series and Comic series. Since there is a mixture, some things may not make sense or have been dramatically changed. Other then that, enjoy ^_^  
*Side Note: This is my first real Fan Fiction and I'm uh, real nervous, so please don't judge this story too harshly ^_^  
  
Story Info  
  
Quick Recap:  
  
The story will take place after the old TV episode where a charming, prince named Facade, comes into the kingdom of Hyrule and saves the town when monsters attack it just as Link was about to kill to kill them.  
  
This pleases Zelda and his manners and such begin to charm the princess. Links is put out and while taking a bath, he suddenly has an idea, he could also charm the princess and dresses up like a lord to impress her but fails miserably in front of the princess the prince and they laugh at him.  
  
This upsets Link and he was going to leave but on his way down from his tower, he jumped from canvas to canvas to his horse and on his way out, he hears the princess's scream as she was being kidnapped and was currently being carried of towards the entrance to the underworld and to Ganon.  
  
Links saves the princess, as the prince didn't want to get his clothes dirty as the monster, which looks like a merman with spike jetting out of its shoulders, was sloshing through the mud and Links comes along and saves her. Zelda is safe, prince is rejected, Link tries to get a kiss for his efforts, is slapped, and all is normal again.  
  
But, What if...fate took a different course and something happened that would change Link's life forever?  
  
This is how the story begins...  
  
  
Epilogue  
  
Link saw the princess land on the solid ground beside prince Facade, but his attention was completely trained on the spiked studded monster before him as he began charging up his sword. The monster lunged at him just as he finished powering up his master sword and released the charge, watching it as it slammed into the thing's face, momentarily stunning it when a cross bolt suddenly struck it in its left eye, killing it instantly as its lifeless body hit the mud, sinking into its final grave.  
  
Heaving a sigh of relief, Link looked up and saw Façade sling his crossbow around his shoulder and then promptly assisted Zelda from the lake of mud leaving Link to slowly trudge over to them.  
  
"Thank the gods that you are safe my Princess!" Facade pronounced with fervour and the princess smiled and nodded.  
  
"Princess, are you alright?" Link asked with concern, as he looked her over for wounds.  
  
"How dare you abandon the Princess! Where were you while she was in danger!?" Facade accused as he looked at Link's muddy clothes with distain.  
  
"I didn't abandon her! I was rescuing her!"  
  
The prince snorted and began to walk towards the castle with Zelda "You, my good sir where just probably trying to look like you where rescuing her as I did the fighting on my own. You are a worthless young boy."  
  
Link stared open-mouthed at the prince's lies, unable to say a word.  
  
"There! Your expression proves it! Be gone!" with that, the prince walked off with the princess, leaving Link behind.  
  
  
Later that night at the Castle's courtyard...  
  
  
"I will hear no more of these lies!!" Zelda screamed as she twirled around to face Link.  
  
"But...but Zelda..." Links tried to explain but Zelda cut him off as she continued to yell. "He is ten times more then anything you are or will ever be! I will hear no more of these lies! Leave!! Never return! I do not wish too see your face ever again!!"  
  
Link stood stunned. He had never seen Zelda react this way and it hurt him, it hurt him deep inside. He had risked his life countless times for this land and for her, all for what? So that someone could show him up and get him banished?  
  
"Let me explain!" Link yelled as he confronted her. "He is lying I didn't abandon you!"   
  
Link blinked in surprise as Zelda slapped him. He couldn't think of anything but what he had done and he suddenly felt very alone and cold as he comforted his stinging cheek.  
  
"If that is what you desire Zelda, then I will comply..." Link stated, hurt beyond everything he had ever felt before.  
  
"YES!!! Leave me!!! GO!!!!!!!!" Zelda screamed at him, pointing out towards where the Castle gates stood. "I COMMAND YOU TO LEAVE!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Link nodded dumbly and left the fuming princess alone and headed towards his room, up top where the Triforce of Wisdom was kept.  
  
Once there, Link quickly gathered his meagre belongings and stuffed them into his magic pouch before he turned towards the Triforce of Wisdom. He wouldn't think about his actions now, he couldn't afford to, else he would begin to rationalize about what he was doing and stop. He had to act now or else he would have stayed and chanced being hurt again. He had thought about leaving before and the princess's command only showed that his original thoughts had been right.  
  
He didn't want to get hurt again... not by the princess...  
  
"I guess this is good-bye..." Link stated sadly, looking fondly at the floating, green glowing pyramid before him.  
  
"Farewell Link, I sense you have already made up your mind and though you have many hardships before you, you must remain strong and vigilant, else darkness shall completely consume you and you shall be lost to us forever..." the gentle voice stated with a soft glow.  
  
Giving the Triforce of Wisdom one last smile, Link turned his right hand over and brushed the back of his fingers against the glowing pyramid before he turned and walked away, towards the throne room were he knew the king Harkinian was presently at with Spryte.  
  
  
  
Standing in front of the red iron doors, Links slowly entered too see that Spryte, the small fairy princess that had helped Link on many occasions but was just as annoying, was talking to the king. They both stopped talking as they saw Link enter.  
  
"Link..." Spryte began as she saw him enter with such a serious expression.  
  
Link stopped before the two and bowed before he began to speak. "Your highness, Spryte, I have come to bid my farewells. I'm leaving your services..." He stated calmly and quickly. He didn't want to drag this out and he didn't want to stay here and argue with those he cared for.  
  
Taken aback, the King stared at the young man before him with a shocked expression. "What!?! But Link, why? Why so suddenly? You are the land's protector, why must you leave?"  
  
"Princess Zelda has ordered my leave and it seems that I am no longer needed as Prince Facade is now in your service and he seems more...experienced...than I." Link said, his brow furrowing in thought as a faint but dark feeling came over him.  
  
"But..." the king began but Link stopped his words.  
  
"My choice is made. I relinquish my title as this land's protector and give up my sword to you." with that, Link took out the Master sword, still in its scabbard, and placed it before the throne, turned and quietly left the two shocked beings behind.  
  
"Will you ever return?" the king asked before Link had left, hoping to prolong Link's leaving.  
  
Link stopped and without turning, he spoke. "Perhaps..." the dark feeling was suddenly prominent, his choice made, he walked on, ignoring the darkness that was suddenly consuming him.  
  
"I'll take that as a promise Link!" Spryte stated as Link left the room at a steady pace. When Link had vanished from sight, she sighed and quietly sat on the throne's armrest, feeling suddenly very sad.  
  
"It will be all right Spryte...He is strong and will survive...and so shall we..." the king stated with a sigh and looked at the door where Link had entered and left.  
  
  
  
Once he was outside, Link mounted Epona and left through the front gates, saying his farewells to the guards that he had known for the last few years. They were sad, bidding him a farewell, luck and hope that he would visit again, soon. Many felt the loss over Link's departure and others felt the feeling of lost hope. However, many of the guards felt the need for strength and resigned themselves towards a stronger feeling. A feeling of duty as they suddenly knew that they were the only defence for the kingdom from the forces of Ganon. They would become stronger then before and make their one friend proud.  
  
On his way out of town Link stopped by the local blacksmith and bought himself a short sword and he also stopped by the bakery, buying himself a few days worth of provisions and sweets, whereupon he promptly left the city behind.  
  
He didn't look back, as too many memories where there and it would be too painful even if he took a glance. The darkness was ever becoming more prominent and Link couldn't help but shiver as he continued towards his intended destination.  
  
He would go see the Great Deku Tree; it would know the answer to this dark relentless wave that coursed through him.  
  
  
  
Riding for a few days, Link finally stood before the large Kikori forest and within its deep woods, stood a wooden opening that lead to the small Kikori village where he had lived for the early parts of his life. Leading Epona into the deep woods, Link quickly rode on through and within an hour, was passing through the wooden entrance and entered the inner forest as he suddenly found himself leading Epona by hand into the Kikori village.  
  
"Its Link!!" one of the small girls yelled with surprise and quickly ran up to him and gave him a small hug on his left leg.  
  
Link smiled down and he watched in amazement as a dozen small children, people he had known all his life swarmed around him and he was once again amazed at how they hadn't changed since he had left to fight the rising evil during that one fateful day when the Great Deku Tree was attacked.  
  
All dressed in green Kikori clothes, the Kikori children wandered up to him slowly, their fairies abuzz with delight, as he hadn't visited them in a few months. Link smiled and reached into this magic satchel and brought out the sweets that he had bought days earlier and handed them out, two pieces of sweet to each Kikori and they all smiled and laughed delightedly.  
  
Link smiled in return, his childhood friends where all so happy and he was happy as well but the dark feeling came over him again and he hastily made an excuse and left towards the Great Deku Tree as they turned their lavishing attention on Epona.  
  
  
  
Standing in front of the Great Deku Tree, memories flooded his mind as Link once again lived the life and adventure of a small boy who wielded a small Kikori sword and wooden shield and proceeded to fight the Queen Dogma, saving the Great Deku Tree from dying and began his adventure that eventually led him to becoming the land protector of the kingdom of Hyrule.  
  
The Great Deku Tree had survived the creature's infestation and with the three spiritual stones, Link and Zelda had used their powers to force Ganondorf back to the darkness where he had come from and the land was safe once again.  
  
However, Ganondorf returned as Ganon, the beast king of the underworld and he had acquired the Triforce of Power however, with Zelda's Triforce of Wisdom, they together had kept the land safe for the last few years, keeping the land in partial peace as Ganon tried his best to attain the Triforce of Wisdom. At least it was this way until Facade had showed up and had Link banished under the wishes of the Princess Zelda.  
  
Link sighed and looked up at the Great Deku Tree and was stunned at what he saw. The leaves once healthy green leaves where now all brown and wilting as if the Queen Dogma had once again infested him and was draining him of his life essence once more.  
  
Link stood in amazement. What happened? Why didn't I hear of this sooner?  
  
Navi fluttered around the upper branches, fretting over the Great Deku Tree's health and towards the side was Saria, sitting on the stump and looking tired, ready to cry.  
  
"....Link...you have returned...to us at long last..." the Great Deku Tree spoke slowly and Navi fluttered down on her translucent wings and happily buzzed around Link's head, saying her greetings and compliments. Saria smiled as she sat up but Link said nothing as he stared at the Great Deku Tree.  
  
"You have.... returned to fulfill your destiny.... because of the feeling of darkness inside you....yes?" the Great Deku Tree continued and smiled as Link looked on with surprise and shock. "Do not be surprised...my son.... the time for your awakening draws nigh.... and your destiny draws ever closer..."  
  
"You know what I have felt, Great Deku Tree?"  
  
"Yes Link.... the prophecy is now upon us and you are the instrument of the Triforce's destiny and power."  
  
"But aren't Zelda and Ganon the instruments of the Triforce?" Link asked in confusion, taking a step closer to the Great Deku Tree.  
  
"Yes.... she is the Triforce of Wisdom's chosen instrument and Ganon, the Triforce of Power's...but so are you to serve a Triforce...Link" the Great Deku Tree stated with a heavy sigh as Link's eyes widened in surprise.  
  
"M...me? B... but how?" Link asked the Great Tree in confusion.  
  
".... You Link are the chosen follower of the Triforce of Courage, the lost power of the warriors that once long ago sat up in the heavens with its sisters, the Triforces of Wisdom and Power.... but countless centuries have passed and with them, countless wars."  
  
"Wars?" Link, Navi and Saria asked as one.  
  
"In the beginning, when the world was young..."  
  
"The three Goddesses came from the heavens and created this world, right?" Link broke in.  
  
The Great Deku Tree smiled. "You remember well...my son...but no, that is not the whole story..."  
  
"Whole story?" Saria asked as she looked up at the Great Deku Tree, concern in her eyes.  
  
"Yes, my daughter.... the true story, for in the beginning, there was three Goddesses but when they created the world, filled with light and good, darkness and evil where also was created, to balance out the powers of the good and light...When the Goddesses saw this, they tried to contain the evil..."  
  
"...The goddess of wisdom saw that she was too weak to contain it so she left it to her sisters. The Goddess of Power was great and tried to forcefully contain it, but alas, the evil corrupted a part of her and when she left, she left that evil in her Triforce, tainting...the good within with darkness and greed as she left without it with her as she herself returned to the heavens.... It was the Goddess of Courage however, that was able to contain...the darkness by allowing her and her Triforce to consume the darkness, becoming one with it. But when the Goddess of Courage left, she had left behind her altered soul within the Triforce of Courage, sustaining peace and balance." The Great Deku Tree spoke slowly as he continued.  
  
"However, the Triforce was separated and they were scattered throughout the land. In the following centuries...however, there have been countless battles and wars with them as the users and the chosen people of the Triforce of Power tried to take over the world. The...Triforce of Wisdom, however, has always fought against it, choosing or allowing people with good hearts to protect the land, but with its inferior powers.... it could not do it alone. It was the Triforce of Courage that had always turned away the tide of evil that is the Triforce...of power but its chosen few always died, the taint of darkness always killing the host before they could truly destroy the evil contained within the Triforce."  
  
"In these last few centuries however, the Triforce of Courage has been lost...it also feared to chose another warrior, the fear of ...letting...more die under its use. But the Triforce of Wisdom has weakened slightly, and with that the Triforce of Power's evil had once again leaked to...the corruptible and its...terror has once again started. But the Triforce of Wisdom is.... too weak to fight its sister alone without the help of its other sister, it will inevitably lose the fight." the Great Deku Tree finished with a heavy heart. "You Link are the chosen one of the Triforce of Courage...but are you prepared to accept the power and the destiny...to die because of its use?"  
  
Link sighed as he lowered his head in thought. He couldn't allow his friends to die when he could save them. He wasn't a man who would run away from a fight. "I am prepared, Great Deku Tree."  
  
The Great Deku Tree seemed to nod in a sad satisfaction as he spoke. "You have.... turned into a fine young man Link.... know that I am and will always be proud of you. Navi, please go with Link and again and assist him on his quest.... for I know that deep down inside, you do not wish for him to do this alone..."  
  
Navi's light faded for a moment as she nodded silently to the Great Deku Tree.  
  
Saria smiled and Navi's light brightened again when suddenly, a large portal of twisting energy formed beside the Great Deku Tree and a few moblins came through and rushed Link with their swords drawn.  
  
Link's eyes widened as he yelled at Navi and Saria to leave quickly to get to safety. They quickly left to get help and Link drew his short sword and slew the few moblins, their bodies vanishing in their fiery fire of dissipating magic, when several Iron knuckles came through, their silvery armour glinting in the afternoon sun.  
  
A sinister laugh filled the air and Ganon, the disgustingly fat beast came out of the portal with the glowing red Triforce of Power floating over his left shoulder.  
  
Ganon took a look at the dying Great Deku Tree, laughed and raised his left hand towards it, creating a large ball of fire. He instantly set the bark on fire and it quickly spread, destroying what was once the Great Deku Tree.  
  
Link cried out in anguish, as his father figure was burnt alive so quickly that it didn't even have time to cry out. Then several Iron knuckles quickly surrounded him and with gauntleted fists, began to beat him into unconsciousness into the soft, warm earth.  
  
With that, they withdrew, dragging the limp body of Link behind them and into the portal as it closed, leaving only the burnt tree and faded memories as Navi, Saria and the Kikori children arrived, gasping at the sight of the burnt tree.  
  
"Link!!" Navi yelled and quickly flew upwards towards Epona.  
  
"Wait Navi! Where are you going?" Saria yelled and her only response was the last lingering thought of Navi's.  
  
"I'm going to save Link!"  
  
Saria, unsure of what to do, slowly took out her ocarina and then began to play it, letting the sound of the sad tunes float into the winds as the Kikori children all cried over their dead father, the Great Deku Tree.  
  
  
  
Navi flew towards Epona and quickly brought her out towards the location where a door to the underworld was and she would rescue Link or die trying.  
  
Once there, she allowed Epona free reign to feed and such as she investigated the underworld and formed a plan to rescue Link. However, after seeing the increased defence of Ganon's home she found that she had to wait for the right moment and hoped that Link would live long enough for her to rescue him.  
  
  
  
  
Link opened his eyes and let out a silent groan. His good right eye opened as he tried to look around but his vision was blurry. He couldn't even feel his left eye as he blinked with his right. Both his arms were stretched as his wrists were chained to the wall, letting him hang limp.  
  
A moblin waddled up and released his bindings, allowing him to fall face first onto the cold stones. The scent of bread brought his head up and he saw a small, battered iron tray before him with a loaf of bread and a small cup of red tinged water. He knew what was in the water it was a small amount of healing potion that was heavily diluted. It was the healing potion of the water that was a reason he was alive.  
  
Thoughts of not taking the potion had crossed his mind and he reeled from the memories of what had happened when he refused to drink, the pain of the thought of the memories was enough to get him to drink it.  
  
After he had finished, he crawled to the wall were he had a piece of charcoal and placed another tally on the wall, where grouped into small groups of 14, since he was fed twice a day, he could find out how many weeks he had been here. He then counted how many weeks it had been and lowered his head with a sigh, he had been here just slightly over two and a half months. Ganon wouldn't let him die so easily, as he had thoughts for unending torture for the once proud Hyrulian protector.  
  
Link was startled from his thoughts as a bright flash of light filled his vision, followed by the sounds of a horse whinnying.  
  
With his downcast eyes, Link was able to avoid the brunt of the light and suddenly Navi was there, shining in her little glory as he felt two small hands atop his forehead that made him feel slightly warmer and better.  
  
Navi then guided him to the horse and he smiled painfully as Epona snorted at him. Using what little strength he had, he pulled himself atop the horse and Navi then quickly tied a small rope around him, then she urged Epona forwards and they quickly ran up the steps, out of the dungeon and made a break for the entrance that led towards Fire Mountain, where Link could rest and recover from his ordeal.  
  
Epona then rushed from behind a small shrub, its presence masking the underworld entrance from plain view. The sound of grunts could be heard as they vibrated through the forest, forcing Epona to speed through the forest, towards the valley where two Gorons waited by the cave entrance into Fire Mountain. A small hoard of moblins followed Epona as she made her mad dash to the cave entrance.  
  
Daruna smiled at the fleeing horse, knowing it meant that Link was alive and he motioned for the other Gorons to throw their bombs at the following moblin. When Daruna finally got a good look at his big brother, he recoiled from horror and quickly motioned for Navi and Epona to get into the cave.  
  
After the entered safely, Daruna nodded and the Gorons threw bombs into the cave's entrance and within a few seconds, a large explosion erupted, causing the entrance and the first cavern to collapse in on itself, sealing the three inside so that even Ganon would have trouble reaching them.  
  
Wishing them luck, Daruna motioned for his people to fall back to their home and safety. Looking back one last time, Daruna truly hoped that Link would live, as he was a great friend to all of the Gorons.  
  
  
  
Inside the mountain, Epona continued her mad dash across the wooden bridges and towards the other end of the cavern, towards a portal that lead deeper into the volcano, where it was surprisingly cooler. Above the spacious room flew Volvagia, the fire dragon that was awakened by Ganon.  
  
As Epona reached the final stretch, Volvagia saw the fleeing trio and attacked, breathing out jets of flame and spitting out balls of liquid fire, trying desperately to kill them.  
  
The now smoking Epona reached the end as Navi opened the portal that had taken weeks worth of mana gathering and they went in, allowing the portal to close as a large ball of liquid fire splashed into the ground where they had stood, melting the very earth as a jet of intense flame flew overhead. Enraged, Volvagia flew around, trying to find out where the three had went to.  
  
  
  
Navi sighed in relief as the portal closed, cutting off the intense heat that was searing them and Navi was very relieved to have escaped the dragon's attacks. However, when Navi finally took a good look at Link she cried out in horror.  
  
Link was a mass of bruises, welts, cuts and scabs with multiple new wounds that intertwined with those that were still healing.  
  
Even his torn tunic was covered in blood and his breeches no different. She looked at Link's hands and feet and couldn't help but sob, they where all so puffed up with welt, bruises and blood that they where ugly and oversized.  
  
Navi cried at the sight, she should have helped Link earlier she thought but all of the preparations too get here took months to do and she couldn't have rescued Link any quicker then she already without more deaths on her hands. So many magical creatures had given their lives up in exchange of gathering the large amounts of mana that Navi had used to rescue her friend.   
  
Navi then looked around the room they where in. The place was large and spacious, with two large fresh water pools near the centre and a smaller one where Epona was currently in, cooling off herself from the heat of the volcano and singed fur. Near the sides of the cavern was a small stack of supplies that she had acquired to feed her, Epona and Link as he recovered. The room itself was layered in grey marble, Navi thought it was odd that it was there but she didn't care, she had found a place where Link could rest in peace without fear of Ganon's intrusion.  
  
Navi thought a while more when a light suddenly intruded and startled her. She looked up and saw a glowing pyramid move her way. It glew a golden light but had tendrils of black flashing through it and Navi stared at it with awe, it was the Triforce of Courage.  
  
"The Chosen one, I do not wish to do this too you but the balance has shifted much within these last centuries..." it spoke in a serene female voice."But you are too weak to wield my powers, you shall not survive the rebirth..."  
  
"Rebirth?" Navi asked as she stared at Link with concern.  
  
"Yes...since the time I had taken the darkness within me, all of my wielders must be reborn, so that they may use my powers. The powerful darkness has grown within me to balance the growth of evil that have transpired throughout these countless years." the Triforce stopped for a moment to consider something and continued "It was not like this before, when the chosen came, the darkness was released unto them, and when the evil was defeated, they died and the darkness with them and once again would the darkness gather within myself, continuing the endless circle of good and evil. However, I have not been used in centuries and the darkness within me is greater then ever before, should the chosen wield me, he shall truly be powerful. But my chosen vessel is too weak to survive the Rebirth."  
  
"Can I help?" Navi asked quietly, when Epona nickered, she wanted to help too.  
  
"........" the Triforce was silent for a second before it continued. "Yes...you may, you both may also obtain some of my powers and assist the chosen in carrying the darkness but it is a great burden as the darkness is great..."  
  
"It doesn't matter, I will help link in whatever way I can!" Navi stated with Epona's nickering behind her statement.  
  
"Very well, receive my power! And when you awaken, you shall see the power of the Triforce of Courage!" the Triforce spoke as it brightened, its golden light covered everything with an odd blanket of warmth and coldness dragging darkness with it as it entered the three bodies that where basked within its golden light.  
  
Epona yelled in pain, mingling with Navi's own screams.  
  
There screams where quickly drowned as Link cried out in pain, his body twitched violently, but Navi felt his presence within her, drawing the darkness into himself, soon Epona's crying stopped into heavy breathing like her own but Link continued to scream as he had taken even more of the shattering darkness into himself, trying to save the beings he cared for as he was ruthlessly changed.  
  
The pain became unbearable as everything shrouded into darkness.  
  
Then everything settled and Links cries stopped as the Triforce began to glitter, small lines began to appear on the back of Link's right hand. Soon the Triforce turned into a golden light, laced with the ever-present black tendrils, it shrank as it embedded itself on the backhand within a small tattoo.  
  
Looking at the tattoo wearily, Navi saw the golden Triforce tattooed below an empty triangle and to the left of another, making the design looking like a large triangle made up of smaller ones.  
  
Link himself was now sleeping peacefully as the ordeal was over and most of his wounds had lessened. Bruises where smaller and cuts half healed and when Navi tuned her gaze to Epona, she gasped. The gentle brown roan was changed! Epona was no longer a light brown but a darker brown and she felt deep down that Epona would still change.  
  
Wondering what she herself looked like, Navi wanted to fly to the water and see her reflection but she was simply too tired and soon found herself snuggling into what was left of Link's green torn tunic, falling into a deep, deep sleep.  
  
  
  
  
  
Author's Corner: Gahahahahah! My Prologue is finished! (") And it took who knows how long... (of course not working on it for long periods of time didn't help either...)  
This is also my first real attempt at Fan Fiction and uh, its fun... so once again, don't judge me too harshly ^_^  
This is all cool stuff, at least I think so and I hope you readers will too.  
Ummm...guess I have nothing else to say but to ask you what you thought of this story? Loved it? Hated it? Confused? Question? Comments? Praise?...  
You can reach me at Psionic_Soldier@hotmail.com  
And my ICQ # (for those that care) 69774152  
And if you for some odd reason did send me an email and I don't reply back in a few days, resend, because I might have accidentally lost your email... 


	2. Legend of Zelda: Rise of the Dark Hero ...

Legend of Zelda:  
Rise of the Dark Hero  
  
Link was changed to fight the growing Evil with Darkness.  
No longer is he the chosen champion of the eternal Light,  
But of the endless Shadow.  
  
Written By: Perfect Psionic Soldier  
  
Edited by: -FernoTheMagicalFern  
-PoChEpOkE a.k.a FreelancerX  
  
*Note: This Fan Fiction is loosely based on the N64 game- Zelda: Ocarina of Time, the old TV series and Comic series. Since there is a mixture, some things may not make sense or have been dramatically changed. Other then that, enjoy ^_^  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Zelda or other Nintendo Characters. I just own my friends and the characters that myself I created.  
  
Welcome to my warped reality of Zelda. This is a world were reality is harsh, war is waged, the forces of evil is strong and this is a time when a hero needs to become something more in order to save those he cares for.   
  
Things in the brackets are the character's thoughts.  
  
Chapter 1  
Homecoming  
  
The rain fell in a steady downpour as Epona calmly walked north, towards the large mountains and across the open grounds of Hyrule Field. It was a desolate place; a large expanse of land, its muddy ground and half-dead grass wrought from years of combat had destroyed the once beautiful grassland. What were once green and lush grasslands had vanished, leaving only remnants of its former self in brown grass, struggling for survival, becoming merely a shadow of its former glory   
  
How long has it been since I set foot on these plains? Link thought to himself momentarily before brushing away the thoughts. It was a different time and a different life. He had changed since then. He was no longer the young man who once walked freely on the earth. He was now merely a shadow of his former self, an image that had been reshaped for survival and glory. His goal in life was now simple; it was what lead him on and kept him alive. He would defeat the one who controlled the Triforce of Power and in doing so he would save everyone from a fate worse than death.  
  
Link looked at his black mare and smiled as he reminisced of times when Epona was a brown steed that was kinder and gentler then she was now. The Triforce of Courage did change those that served her. Although her appearance was different, Epona still had the same soul and mind, if only altered by time and experiences. Link's eyes gently shifted to the small fairy that sat perched on his right shoulder, in between his stray locks of hair.  
  
Navi herself also had changed since her former days. She no longer glowed and her features were accentuated, where upon she once had light golden hair, it was now a glossy onyx black, and flowed alluringly to her ankles whenever she stood still, or wavered behind her as she fluttered about on her dark translucent wings. She was more slender then he remembered, and he knew that the other fairies would find her figure beautifully ravishing.  
  
Link's thoughts shifted towards himself and of how he had changed since the time the Triforce altered him. His once golden hair was now as dark as night and his blue eyes the deepest brown. He was changing still, albeit, slower and less pronounced. He was no longer the young man that left the service of the King all those years ago; he was now a soldier of a specific cause, whose destiny was pre-determined.  
  
On his arms, he wore a pair of black gauntlets which contained small, red rubies encrusted into the centers of the gloves, giving Link strength that rivalled its legendary silver counterparts. Light, black armour hung draped over his tunic and he wore loose breeches that stretched to his dark leather boots. His clothing was completed with a tattered black cape that flowed gently in the calm breeze. Even his belt and its magic pouches were of the same black. He now liked the darkness and its single colour, feeling that any other colour would no longer suit his nature. He was now a man, whose destiny was to die saving the land he cared for, not the young, boy he once was, that was always chasing after the affection of others.  
  
Thinking of the Triforce reminded him about the gifts that it had bestowed on the three of them. It had given them the ability to feel each other's emotions whenever they concentrated, allowing quick and direct communication, without interruption or interference should they find themselves unable to speak to each other by normal means, but it had also given each separate blessings.  
  
Epona herself was altered to look menacing she became a warhorse fitting to be ridden into battle by the chosen warrior of courage. She was now a gallant and pure black mare, with great speed, endurance, and strength, which she used to serve Link loyally and without fear. Her love of her master was proven over and over during the years that they where together.  
  
As for Navi, the Triforce of courage increased and strengthened her magic greatly. She now helped Link fight monsters with her spells and courage, and rarely left Link's side for whatever the reason.  
  
Then there was he himself, the Triforce had improved his speed, strength, endurance and as well. He could now wield the darkness within the Triforce, channelling it through the once good Sword of Courage; a sword now blackened with darkness. It was now a sword known to others as Murasame, the blade of death and destruction. Even though he was endowed with this new great power, it came with a relentless curse, which made him cough blood often as the darkness grew within him, slowly killing him with each passing day.  
  
The rain relentlessly ravaged on as Link approached the city of Hyrule and he was not surprised to see large walls of white stone surrounding the city's perimeter with guards, as large as ants, patrolling the battlements. What did surprise Link however, was that the white walls were wedged in-between the large mountains. The walls themselves encompassed the large pass that by rumour would lead to a deep valley protected on all sides by treacherous mountains. This ensured that the only way one could enter the valley was either by magic or through the currently defended path.   
  
Link sighed as his gaze turned from the white walls and he fingered a small medallion in his pouch that he had recently acquired form the clutches of the former guardian of the shadow temple, Bongo Bongo. He remembered the fight well as it had occurred mere days ago within the ancient graveyard of the ruined town of Kakariko. The guardian was a challenge to defeat as it could naturally cloak itself in the darkness and strike its opponent with its large detached hands. Hands that left Links body aching from the thrashing he had received from them.  
  
Link had had encountered trouble with the guardian at the onset of the fight, but with Navi's light spell, Link was able to see the beast clearly and he easily slew the protruding eye with his dark sword and received the Shadow Medallion for his troubles. With this, Link felt a source of power within that could be harnessed if used correctly, but it was still too weak to be used properly. He had heard of other medallions and if they where used together, a great power would be unleashed. However, with the medallions scattered across the land, it would have been hard pressed for others to find them. Link only found the shadow medallion because of Navi, as she had heard of a legend that claimed it resided in an ancient temple built by a lost people.  
  
Link felt a small wave of depression hit him as he once again scanned the great white walls. He was once happy here; free from the darkness that now consumed every part of his soul, blanketing it with a cool darkness that he knew would eventually destroy him in the end.  
  
Navi suddenly tugged at his hair and pointed towards the southern part of Hyrule field, in the direction of Lake Hylia. Navi spoke into his mind, Look there Link! It's a group of people running towards the mountains!!  
  
Link looked up and saw what Navi was pointing to, a group of battered soldiers were making a mad dash towards the like large white walls where the city of Hyrule and its Castle was supposed to reside, protected from the outside world by its vast, newly made mountain ranges. Then another group caught his eye, a larger group of moblins where chasing the soldiers as they both rushed towards the white walls.  
  
Taking a closer look at the group of soldiers, Link could almost see their faces as they ran. Their uniforms were torn and stained with blood, some of the soldier's were even missing their weapons as he saw three running ahead of the others, unburdened with the weight of swords, spears and axes. However, if the soldiers had to fight they would be the first to die.  
  
Then Link took the time to study the gaggle of moblins, their dog like faces and large bodies madly dashing, to catch up to the soldiers.  
  
They're not going to make it. Navi stated calmly as she watched the chase with a sense of detached amusement.  
  
Epona whinnied, stamping her front right hoof in impatience as she saw the running moblins. She had had several bad encounters with them in the past and had taken any opportunity she could to attack them ever since. The scars from those encounters made sure her convictions for killing them never strayed.  
  
Link smiled as he felt Epona's urge to crush the group of moblins under her hoofs. He quickly turned his face towards Navi and blinked as she stared into his dark brown eyes. She leaned on his black strands of hair, blending in with the darkened confines of his hair and drawn hood, making herself comfortable.   
  
Link nickered and tightened his grip on the reigns slightly, and Epona took off at a mad dash, her urge to rid her sight of the running beasts growing with each passing moment. Link then reached back, towards his left shoulder with his right hand and drew Murasame from its sheath at his back with his right hand, allowing the dark blade to cut through the howling wind as they closed in on the group of moblins.   
  
Navi fluttered to the edge of Links' hood as she raised both her hands, palms outward, and concentrated to form a hissing fireball that vaporized the rain surrounding as it grew till she released the pent up energy the backs of the two moblins that were directly in front of Epona, burning them through their light armour.  
  
The two moblins let out pained howls as they tripped and were promptly crushed by Epona as Link swung his sword, neatly killing other scattered moblins as they rode by their exposed backs that made them easy targets.  
  
The other moblins quickly caught on and slowed down as they tried to fend off their new attackers. However it was a hopeless battle as they where slain one after another in a seemingly effortless manor by Link and his party, who left their dead bodies decaying away in a green fire.  
  
The remaining six moblins began to form a half circle in the mud surrounding Epona, standing only a few feet away as they hoped to be able to attack and kill her while she had her attention diverted towards one of the others.  
  
Navi on the other hand had other ideas as she fluttered above Epona's head and placing one hand behind the other, she released a bolt of crackling lightning, killing the moblins directly in front of them and leaving behind a crisped body, before it too, was consumed by green fire. Link then swung his sword at the three moblins that flanked his left side. The moblins smiled at first at Link's fruitless swing but as thunder clapped overhead the two surviving moblin faces turned to horror as they watched a black crescent blade of energy scythe through the midsections of their former comrades killing them as the wave effortlessly streaked through their bodies before dissipating several feet away.  
  
Epona then dashed towards the last two, braying as she stood on her hind legs, throwing mud forward as she lifted her two front hoofs high into the air then slamming them down, crushing the skulls of the terrified moblins, ending their misery swiftly and ruthlessly.  
  
Link allowed Epona to settle which gave Navi time look around the field of battle and scout for dropped treasure. She returned in moments with a few satchels that hung limply in the air by magic and handed them to Link before shaking the rain from her onyx black hair and continuing to perch on his right shoulder. With that done, Link placed the satchels in one of his larger pouches before peering towards the walls of Hyrule City. He released a small smile as he watched the main gate open, allowing access for the surviving soldiers.  
  
However what surprised Link next was a small group of white cloaked, mounted soldiers that rode out towards him at a reasonably quick pace. Instead of wondering what business they had, Link quickly lost interest and turned Epona west, moving away from the castle, towards the east where he would search for a specific person who could craft him a weapon. The soldiers seemed intent on their target and when they detoured to keep a direct route to him, Link then stopped and decided to wait for them to reach him.  
  
As the mounted soldiers arrived, Link sat watching them as they formed into a simplistic rank of two columns of eight with the leader astride at the front. Though their white cloaks hid much of themselves, it was quickly apparent to Link that they were well armoured and even better armed as the sound of metal on metal signalled their halt as they slowed down to a stop. Their aura of goodness and justice was almost overbearing as they looked onwards and Link felt the impending doom of boredom and stupidity as he looked at the young group of knights before him.  
  
The lead knight, a seemingly experienced soldier, straightened in his saddle and saluted Link crisply, the man's polished gauntlet catching drops of rain. Link instantly noticed that it was battered and worn and wondered how many battles the man had fought in.  
  
"I am Captain Rett, Royal Knight of Hyrule's 3rd brigade." Link blinked for a moment, wondering if he should care whom this knight was or what his purpose. Instead of saying something, Link simply nodded once, letting rain slide down his cloak as he wondered half-heartedly how long it would take him to draw his sword and kill them all. However the name did remind him of a friend he had before he left the service of the King.  
  
Give me a few short minutes Navi whispered playfully into his mind, making Link smile at the thought of a fairy taking out a band of fully armed knights, but quickly changed his mind. It wasn't worth the effort.  
  
The Captain waited for a reply but with nothing but the nod, he hesitated a moment before he continued. "I wish to thank you formally for rescuing what was left of our patrol."  
  
Link once again gave a curt nod, deciding to continue to remain silent.  
  
"We also offer you hospitality within Hyrule Castle since it is rare we find travellers that still wander about in such obvious fashions alone. The court would also like to hear news of the outside world, as you would know, since Ganon began his campaign, we have lost contact with many other cities and allies."  
  
Link waited for a moment before his eyes shifted towards the slender fairy resting on his shoulder that gave him an energetic response. Why not? Let's do it! I want real food for once!  
  
Link then shifted his eyes towards Epona and noticed the small signs of fatigue that taxed the warhorse. He had been pushing her hard on their journey to find a legendary smith who could craft the greatest bows in the known world, but seeing Epona tired meant that she was reaching her limits, great as they were, and she deserved a rest, convincing him to accept the knight's offer. As he thought about it, they all needed a good rest, especially after the fight with Bongo Bongo and Link could all but remember the feeling of sleeping in a warm bed and eating good food.  
  
"I will accept your offer, but I would rather stay in the city." Link stated calmly and when he saw the Captain's confused response, he blatantly stated, "I don't like royalty." leaving no room for questions or arguments.  
  
Captain Rett blinked in surprise but rather then doing something to aggravate the stranger he simply nodded, said "Please follow," and began to turn around to lead them all back to Hyrule City. The other knights followed their leader's example and also turned around but slightly slower as they carefully eyed the dark stranger. They obviously didn't trust him enough to be comfortable with him at their backs, but they had no other choice.  
  
After a short ride, the party found themselves before the white walls of Hyrule City and Link for the first time saw exactly how big they were and suddenly noticed that there was a smaller white wall that was simply dwarfed by the larger one. Being of the same white material, he had easily mistaken the two structures as a single wall. Standing effortlessly over four stories, the first wall towered above the outside world while the second wall being impossibly high, which was well over ten stories left an impression of an impenetrable city that would resist any and all attacks. The only thing to dwarf the second wall was the mountain ranges on either side, which were even higher then what Link first thought possible.  
  
However, as Link peered around the base of the outer walls, he noticed small boulders and rusty, shattered armour strewn about with unusual mounds of rock and stone. It took a moment before Link realized that they were the remains of enemy troops that had taken on the task of attacking Hyrule City. Looking once again at the fortified white walls, it was obviously a failed attempt.  
  
Captain Rett slowed down and signalled to the troops on the battlements and the white gates began to open, allowing the knights access to the area between the inner wall and the outer wall that were flanked by pure rock, the mountains creating a perfect choking point to and from the city, making it easy to guard. In between the walls was a good hundred yards of open space. As the party rode through organized stone buildings, which troops walked in and out of freely, they weaved between large weapons of war, such as catapults and other machines. The party quickly stopped before another set of white gates that were eventually opened, allowing them access to the city within.  
  
Captain Rett then motioned for Link to follow and led the way in with his fellow knights, leaving Link to follow at his leisure. As Link guided Epona forward, he couldn't help but look at the massive inner white wall and the mountain, and he quietly prayed to himself that he wouldn't see anyone who recognized him, as he wasn't sure how he would deal with them since he had no desire to do so. He was almost completely alone and he wanted it to stay that way.  
  
  
As Link entered the city, he was amazed at how it had changed from how he remembered it. No longer was it an average sized city. It had grown into a much, much larger one. The sheltered land was a criss-crossed sea of houses and streets lined with people with umbrellas that went on with their daily lives, ignoring the rain as it fell upon them. Hyrule was a bowl. The mountains created the bowl and the people filled it, basking in the offered protection from the world and its many dangers.  
  
A few children, under a large tarp where playing with a small blue ball, tossing it back and forth to each other as they formed a small, loose circle laughing as they caught or dropped the blue object. As the party of knights passed through, they stopped and stared in awe at the passing armoured figures. These were the people that protected them and even at an early age they knew of their importance but never ceased to be amazed as the knights passed by. It was many a boy's dream to enter knighthood and place their lives in the service of the king, protecting the kingdom from the dangers of Ganon and his evil deeds. Even many of the girls had felt the same awe and wished that they too, could join.  
  
All of the knights waved at the children, flashing them smiles and a few gave them nods from their perch atop their horses. The children themselves seemed to bask in the knight's attention and to Link's surprise they saluted the passing party, their expressions full of respect for their protectors, as they knew the dangers that the knights faced everyday of their lives.  
  
However, as their gazes fell upon Link, the children changed their expressions to complete surprise and absolute intimidation. They had never seen one such as him before. As they stared at Link, they felt his presence, a presence of greatness and power that they had never felt in another man since prince Façade. They all knew of prince Façade's presence, one of righteousness and royalty, things expected of a hero of the realm. But as they stared at the man dressed in black, they felt a different presence. It was as if this stranger was stronger and it made him stand out like a beacon of hope and courage. However as they continued to stare at him, they felt his indifferent gaze from under his dark hood and they all unconsciously shivered. The man also gave off a feeling of darkness that no one could describe and this changed their opinions of their hero, confusing them to whether the man was good or bad. All they knew was that no one in their right mind should mess with him.  
  
When the procession left their view, the children continued to watch for a moment. The stranger's aura lingered behind for a few instances before a young boy picked up the blue ball and began to once again play, but their play was somewhat half hearted as they all thought about the man they had seen. A man who not only gave off a feeling of darkness but also a man who gave off a sense of hope, and though no one could ever explain why, he also gave a feeling of courage, as if he was its chosen embodiment.  
  
  
  
  
Link looked around himself in wonder, still awed at the dramatic changes that had accompanied Ganon's campaign of terror and destruction in order to obtain the Triforce of Wisdom. As he looked around, he saw nothing but small homes that sheltered people from lands near and far. It was a radical difference to the ruined towns that existed on the borders of Hyrule. The towns that pocketed the borders were destroyed and many of the people who did not flee at the first sign of trouble were promptly slaughtered. Few of those that had decided to stay survived, but had memories that would scar them for life.  
  
Following the band of knights, Link quickly found himself riding near the front, beside Captain Rett who was pointing out the various mainstream locations of the city that the people visited regularly. Blinking, Link allowed himself a few more moments of surprise and awe before he began to force himself to lose interest in the changes of his former city. He wouldn't allow himself to lose focus from the objectives of his Triforce.  
  
Link then realized something as he watched the throng of countless people pass by. He was tired. Turning his head ever so slightly towards Captain Rett, Link asked his final question, "The Inn?"  
  
The leader's eyes widened for a moment, not surprised at the stranger's question, but at the fact that the stranger spoke. "The nearest inn is on the single street ahead of us, the Green Boar, but the best inn, the White Swan, is further ahead, beside the castle. I personally recommend the White Swan, not because of its location but because of the delicious food and superior lodgings." The Captain finished, confident in his statement about the inn being the best.  
  
Link took a moment to think. Good beds meant nothing to him as after spending days sleeping on hard dirt and solid rock, anything would have been better, but Link quickly decided that good food was what he needed.  
  
"White Swan." Link said firmly and Captain Rett simply nodded as he continued to lead his horse forward, the people paused and respectfully allowed the knights the right of way before continuing on.  
  
  
  
  
  
Link halted before the wood and stone building, watching the rain pelt the round, weathered stones. The horses nickered as the knights slowed to a halt and remained in the cold rain. A few of the knights shivered, their cloaks soaked through, no longer providing warmth and barely keeping out the rain.  
  
"The White Swan." Captain Rett announced as he shifted his chin towards the building, showing Link what he already knew.  
  
Link simply gave a nod towards the knight captain as he sighed at the building's wall. He remembered the White Swan. He had come here often when he was still serving the princess to escape her orders to clean the castle or when he was in trouble for doing something he shouldn't have.  
  
Link smiled at the memories of the past. How immature he was back then! It made him wonder how he had survived as he did before. Shaking his head, Link gently but ruthlessly pushed those thoughts away.  
  
Different time. Different life.  
  
"The stables are this way, sir." The Captain offered and proceeded to lead Link towards the side of the building where a stable boy leapt to attention at the site of a small party of knights stopping before him. Link stopped as he surveyed his surroundings. The stable itself was rather large, hosting many stalls on one of the three walls. Standing in front of the entrance, Link quickly noted his environment the left wall hosted a stack of crates and boxes, he guessed that most were full of either hay or fodder to feed the horses. Before him on the far wall stood a neat row of stalls, most were full of horses. Of the twenty odd stalls only three were free and they stood near the left side of the wall, near the stacks of boxes and crates. To his right were a few odd boxes and barrels but other then that, there was nothing. Everything seemed cluttered towards the back, the stacks of crates and boxes becoming higher and more tightly packed. Link guessed that it was to keep them safe from the rain.  
  
Without a word, Link gently led Epona to an empty stall, the farthest one to the left and dismounted. The stable boy, a youth with a head full of frizzled brown hair, watched nervously as Link quickly unsaddled Epona and gave her a quick rub down. When the boy had built up enough courage to say something, Link suddenly turned towards him and the boy instantaneously lost all of the courage he had mustered as he gazed at the imposing figure before him.  
  
"Feed her, don't stay near her. She doesn't like strangers, but likes carrots." Link stated calmly, scaring the wits out of the young boy before him as he walked towards the waiting captain, tossing three simple green rupees towards the boy.  
  
Link found the man waiting impatiently astride his wet warhorse. "These will do." He said simply and the man seemed to find the deeply hidden gratitude that Link was pretty sure was almost non-existent and beamed as he made a fist before his heart, signalling his reply.  
  
"I must report back to the castle. You might have to present yourself before the king tomorrow or the day after. Many travellers do, as they are so infrequent, you understand..." the Captain was apologetic as he remembered Link's statement about disliking royalty.  
  
Link simply gave a simple nod that lingered for a moment before he turned to enter the inn, signalling the knights that they could leave. Captain Rett gave a nod towards his men and turned his horse around, heading back to the castle for the report and a warm bed.  
  
Link stopped a moment as he watched the boy place fodder into a trough, raise it to Epona's midsection by rope, swing it around to her front and tie the rope into place. Taking a moment, the boy tried to pat her rump and instantly jumped to the left side, before an empty stall as a hoof grazed his shin.  
  
Smiling, Link stepped back into the rain, turned left and opened the wooden door, leading to the inn and removed his hood, revealing his features as he showered the ground with rain while looking around. To his left were numerous tables that were occupied with rowdy men that leered boisterously at the serving girls, demanding food and drink. Ahead of him was the innkeeper herself, running the bar, keeping tabs and rolling her eyes as the men drank and ate.  
  
Stepping in, Link drew a small crowd of eyes towards him as he walked to the innkeeper. A few men narrowed their eyes as they stared at the youth before them, an untried boy that shouldn't have been allowed near their establishment. However, the young serving girls blinked and eyed the approaching man with growing interest as they continued with their work, trying to keep an eye on the newcomer as much and for as long possible.  
  
Eyeing a staircase to the far right of the room, at the opposite wall of the entrance, Link stopped at the bar, looking at the innkeeper as she stared back, a half formed memory nagging at her mind.  
  
"Room" Link stated as he stared at his former friend, the innkeeper Gertrude who returned the stare. After a moment of studying, Gertrude found that she didn't like the way the stranger held himself apart from the others, as if he was better than them or such.  
  
"Our rooms are pricey; you might not be able to afford it little duckling. Why don't you try another?" the innkeeper said in a motherly tone, trying to persuade the person away tactfully. But when Link didn't respond to her statement, she sighed and leaned forward on the worn bar. "A hundred and twenty-five Rupees a night, you must leave exactly two hours past dawn and if you plan to stay for more then two days then you are required to pay in advance. No haggling." She stated half heartedly, wanting him to leave. He didn't look rich so she expected the young man to go away at the high pricing. She didn't usually charge so much but she didn't like the young man's dark aura that she felt emanating from him, that seemed to cling even to his surprisingly clear dark brown eyes.  
  
Link lowered his head for a moment in thought. "What about privacy?"  
  
The woman blinked as she stared at the young man, Is he serious? "If you pay an extra hundred and thirty, you will have absolute privacy but if you break anything, you pay double for it." She said as she narrowed her eyes slightly. There that's two hundred and fifty rupees a night, there's no way he would stay here, not when it's a simple thirty for the next inn down the street. Gertrude thought to herself and those that heard the conversation smiled, knowing that there was no way that the young man could afford so much, but they where poised for action, in case they young man suddenly turned violent.  
  
Link sighed at the pricing. She wants to get rid of me...I guess that's normal but I need a place to stay and this is the only place I know where she will keep her word. She couldn't have changed that much since I left... Link blinked as he reached into his satchel and thought about a few specific rupees, feeling them form in his hand, he pulled them out in a fist and gently dropped them into her open hand. As Gertrude's surprise disappeared at the young man's payment, she looked at the accepted payment, knowing that it wasn't enough and expected him to haggle for everything he had. As she looked into her open palm, her eyes widened at the rupees in her hand. Like every other rupee, they were small, thin and crystalline with a long body as thick as a baby's finger, their ends narrowing into a dull point, however unlike the average rupees of blue or green these were made with the rare gems of gold! Worth five hundred rupees apiece, only the royalty had them in abundance and here this boy just handed her three of them!  
  
Gertrude quickly motioned specifically for one of the men at the nearest table, whom had a hand on his hidden dagger to quickly come over and she gave him the rupees to inspect. The blond man blinked as he quietly casted a spell to tell if the three gold gems were fakes or not. Being a craftsman he had learned a few spells of gem resonation, to inspect how pure the gems he dealt with were. With the golden rupees, they had to be very pure and if it was any different from what he knew, he would be able to tell if they were fakes or not. After a few minutes, the man blinked in surprise and handed the gems back to Gertrude with a nod.  
  
They were real.  
  
Swallowing, Gertrude instantly felt ashamed and abashed for calling for such high pricing. It wasn't like her to do such things to anyone and this contradicted her beliefs of the good of all people and giving them a fair chance.  
  
Seeing her reluctant acceptance, Link knew that the money was accepted and he spoke quickly and curtly. Losing fifteen hundred rupees wasn't an everyday thing. "I need a room for a few days, privacy included. This is all I ask."  
  
Gertrude nodded slowly, feeling suddenly very sullied at the young man's voice, as she knew he had the right to be trite with her. "Foods prepared five times a day..." she began, but quickly dwindled off under the man's unchanging gaze.  
  
"Thank you." Link said simply and walked away, away from all the hard stares he got from the people sober enough to realize what had transpired and the unending gazes from the serving girls. He wanted to check on Epona and see if the stable boy had gotten himself killed yet.  
  
The innkeeper watched as the young man left, leaving her feeling abashed and curious. As she watched the young man walk through the door, she felt a tad nostalgic, as if she had met the young man before. Gertrude instantly brushed away the thoughts as she heard cries for more beer, and food and incoherent mutters. She could think later, she had a business to attend to.  
  
  
  
  
  
As Link entered the stable, he instantly noticed two things. One was that Epona had been fed but the emotions that emanated from her mainly were those of annoyance mingled with satisfaction. The other thing he noticed was that the boy was sitting on a large wooden crate with newly torn breeches, and was currently rubbing his bruised legs.  
  
When Link walked up to him to inspect Epona, the boy looked abashed whenever Link took a glance in his direction, showing Link that he had in fact disobeyed the orders to leave Epona alone. His legs alone proved that he had tried many times to get close to the horse and failed every time.  
  
Link smiled as he patted Epona's neck, feeling her bits of joy as he scratched her in between the ears, their bond entwining their emotions. Navi herself sighed and took a seat, her back resting in black hair as she also felt the small joy that Epona had, their bond linking the three of them together. Link then decided to look at the boy who obviously was brave enough or stupid enough to try to get near Epona several times, even though Epona had attacked him with every attempt.  
  
As Link turned and faced the boy who then shied away and tried his hardest to disappear, the boy blushed and turned his eyes downcast, embarrassed that he had been caught. All he wanted to do was make friends with the horse. Link studied the boy's brown hair and tanned skin, showing that he had been working out in the sun for long hours. His simple breeches and tunic didn't mean much but he was a skinny lad, mostly skin and bones, no massive muscles or even much muscle for that matter.  
  
Just a simple stable boy then... Link thought to himself as he considered what to do. He could just go to his room and sleep, or he could eat, but as he looked at the boy's bruised shins, Link couldn't help but release a small, gentle smile. The smile vanished as he walked up to the boy and stared down. The boy fidgeted nervously as Link continued to stare, his gaze steady and unwavering.   
  
"Carrot." Link said simply and the boy jumped in surprise, pausing for a moment before he got off the crate and reached towards a small plate of skinned carrots that were hidden behind another crate and handed one over to Link.  
  
Link studied the carrot for a moment, looking it over for signs of rot or mouldy patches. "Two." Link stated as he returned his gaze to the boy and was promptly presented with another carrot. After another moment's inspection, Link walked over to Epona and led her out of her stall, allowing her to stand freely in the stable. Opening his left hand, he presented Epona with the skinned carrot and Epona then proceeded to happily munch on her favoured snack.  
  
The boy smiled as he watched Epona happily eat. It was something that Link didn't miss and assured him of his decision. "Stand." Link commanded softly as he pointed towards the ground, beside Epona's head on her left side. The boy complied slowly, not sure if he could trust the horse from attacking him, but after a moment he found himself standing safely beside the black warhorse. Link then handed the boy the other carrot, placing the treat in the boy's left hand as he raised it. Link watched with amusement as Epona happily ate the carrot and the boy happily fed it to her. Link couldn't tell who was enjoying the moment more, the eating horse or the young boy who was feeding the horse.  
  
Link then allowed the boy to feed Epona a few more carrots and before Epona became spoiled, he stopped the boy from feeding her anymore by simply raising his hand before the boy could fetch another one. By now Epona had grown comfortable around the boy and sensing no malice towards the boy from her master; she simply enjoyed her treats and allowed the boy to safely stay near her.  
  
"Name." Link said as he watched the boy begin to groom his horse.  
  
The boy blinked for a moment, before realizing he was asking for his name. "Veken! I'm Veken!" the boy stated with his youthful voice. He watched as the stranger gave him a nod and he had an urge to ask for the man's name but decided not to. Veken stared at the stranger for a moment longer before he turned his attention back to the horse before him.  
  
Veken continued to groom as he studied the beautiful horse before him. Veken himself had seen many horses in his life and could distinguish between a few breeds of horses and he could even tell how good a horse was and how much they would be worth in the market place. However, as he studied the obviously female horse before him, he couldn't help but think What a beautiful horse! So strong and elegant! he had never encountered a horse like this one before.  
  
As he ran his fingers over her fur he felt strong muscles beneath and when the stranger had walked her out, he had noticed at how she just didn't just walk but walked gracefully over the cobbled floor, her every step sleek and fluid. I wish I could show master Talon this horse! He would never believe me otherwise! Veken thought and was surprised when he felt a smooth line on her skin that was hidden by her fur. He traced the line a short distance before Epona skirted sideways slightly, away from his probing hands and Veken was sure what he felt was a long scar. Studying the scar for a bit he suddenly noticed a few more lines on her body and as he looked at the legs, sure enough a few more scars lined them also. Veken's eyes lit up in awe as he realized just how many battles she must have gone through to acquire so many scars and he was suddenly absolutely sure that she would fetch no less then a silver rupee or two on the market.   
  
Veken was so absorbed in his own thoughts, that when the stranger suddenly said something, it startled him. The stranger scratched his horse between the ears and repeated what he had just said. "Epona."  
  
Veken found himself staring at the stranger's face. When the he had walked in, his hood was on and as he stood beside him, hoodless, Veken felt as if he had passed some test, a test to be worthy enough to be near the man or his horse. Veken stared at the man's smooth features, not a scar marking his graceful face but what drew Veken's attention were the stranger's eyes. They seemed to be intense yet empty, as if he was missing a part of his soul, since many people said that a person's eyes were a window into their soul and the stranger's eye seemed oddly empty. As Veken stared into them, he couldn't help but shiver under the stranger's gaze. The gaze seemed empty of everything but an emotion that he couldn't quite make out.  
  
"Epona." Veken whispered to himself as he broke his gaze from the stranger's and instead stared at the horse before him. He suddenly brightened and smiled as he said to the man beside him, "That's a beautiful name and she is a beautiful horse!" Veken was almost sure that the man smiled as he wordlessly turned away and drew up his hood. The stranger paused for a second, standing still before he walked back into the rain and Veken was suddenly sure that he had gained enough trust to be the horse's friend.  
  
As Veken led Epona into her stall, he was very happy. Today he had made friends with a beautiful horse and an amazing stranger who didn't speak much.  
  
  
  
  
  
Morning came and Link's eyes opened as the first rays of sunlight entered the room, drifting across the floor and onto his bed. He got up with a yawn and sat upright, making a small mass swing gently back, then forward again in his hair, beside his right ear, awakening Navi from her gentle slumber as Link climbed out of bed.  
  
Navi blinked and opened her eyes from Links movements, then stretched slightly, tensing her muscles then allowing them to relax, making her feel more awake. Blinking away the last bits of sleep, she rubbed her eyes, her entangled arm tugging hair as she moved, alerting Link that she was awake. After a few moments of fidgeting, Navi was miraculously free from the tangled mess that she was trapped in moments before, which never ceased to amaze Link. Every time that she slept, she tangled herself in his hair and no amount of moving, short of cutting off his hair, would dislodge her and when she woke up she would simply fidget for a few moments and come out free, leaving straight, untangled hair in her wake.  
  
"Breakfast?" Navi asked using her voice rather then their bond to speak, as no one would easily overhear them.  
  
Link shrugged and began to do his morning stretches to wake up the rest of his body from the first comfortable sleep he had had in ages. Especially after his run in with Bongo Bongo who nearly killed him with his oversized hands that relentlessly smashed him around the battlefield. Link found himself wondering when or if all of the aches would go away, as a man can only take so much abuse before his body starts to complain.  
  
Link, however felt relaxed after he finished his stretches and walked over to the dresser where a wash basin was, and proceeded to wash his face. While washing, the previous night's memories came back to him. After he had talked to young Veken, he had gone inside the Inn and talked to Gertrude, then found his room and took a long relieving hot bath that did wonders for his body. Feeling clean, healthy and awake, Link quickly wiped his face with a soft white washcloth and looked over at Navi, who was sitting on the rim of the wash bin, her feet making gentle ripples in the water.  
  
Grabbing his black tunic, Link smoothly slid it over his head, allowing it to fall before he attached his belt around his waist. Before he knew it, Link found himself staring at his own reflection in a full sized mirror beside the window. Dressed in nothing but black, Link sometimes wondered what he had looked like before, in his green tunic and admittedly, tight leggings. Looking down from the mirror at himself Link sighed as he saw multiple cuts and rips in his tunic and baggy leggings. Sometime today he would have to go out and find someone to stitch his clothing for him.  
  
Link then unconsciously reached for his hat and blinked as he remembered he no longer had it. Feeling momentarily lost, Link instead looked back at the mirror staring at his face, as if he was looking at himself for the first time. The Triforce of Courage had kept its word about the rebirth part. When Link had awoken after their first encounter, he was amazed to find Epona a darker brown and was even more amazed to find the fact that Navi no longer glowed. Their first few weeks were perhaps the hardest as they had changed dramatically. Navi's body matured quickly, her hair changing from a golden blond to onyx black and Epona went through the same process, her body changing and growing in size, making her larger and darker until she eventually became the black mare she is today. For himself, however, the changes were slower as his hair slowly became black and his body altered into something that was meant for battle. He was a tool, a weapon made for no other purpose but to defeat the Triforce of Courage's enemies.  
  
Navi landed on his shoulder, making Link look over at her momentarily before he looked up at his bare head, where his hat should have been. Seeing it gone gave him a moment's heartache as he wished once again for the days of old when he was happier then he was now, during the days when his goal in life was to get a single kiss from his princess and protect the weak.  
  
Shaking his head slightly, Link forced the thoughts of the past away. Those memories were from years old and he had traveled far outside of Hyrule and spent years wandering from town to town, looking for the whereabouts of Ganon, the king of darkness. Even though he never found anything but rumors relating to his rival, Link never gave up, he would find him, even if he had to walk around the world twice to do it.  
  
Taking a deep breath, Link forced the newer thoughts away and instead thought of something more important. Food. Turning his head to Navi, he smiled gently at one of the two companions that he had had for most of his life. "Lets go get breakfast."  
  
"Yea!" Navi exclaimed as she flew into the air, hovering before Link's face. "I can't wait to eat some of Gertrude's special white pork potatoes!" Navi's comment made Link smile, his first real smile in weeks, which made Navi smile even brighter as she landed back on Link's shoulder, crossing her legs as she rested herself against his warm neck.  
  
Looking around the room, he saw his cloak resting against a chair near the door and decided against using it today, it was a good day and he didn't feel like hiding himself from others. Opening the door, Link walked into the hallway, putting his room number into memory, it was marked twenty-three in white numbers. Quietly walking down the hallway, he rounded the corner to the right and walked down the stairs, finding himself facing nothing but empty tables and chairs. A few serving girls were wiping down tables and when they finally noticed that he was standing before the stairs, they turned their heads, their simple serving dresses rustling slightly as they did so.  
  
Link gazed at them, switching his steady gaze from one woman to another, making a few blush as he looked at them in turn. Navi sat and watched in boredom, wanting only food she quickly brightened and alerted Link of Gertrude's presence when the woman walked up from behind the counter.  
  
Link turned and walked towards the innkeeper, stopping before her and paused for a moment before he asked his question. "Breakfast?"  
  
Gertrude glanced at the young man standing before her. He was a good head taller than her, and had an odd fairy sitting on his shoulder, but she quickly sighed. "All you boys are the same, always hungry." She stated in an exasperated tone but she quickly smiled, and lifted her left eyebrow as she spoke, "What do you want to eat this early in the morning my little duckling?"  
  
"Gertrude's White Pork Potatoes." Link said simply, he couldn't wait to eat something that he hadn't had since he was still the protector of the land. It was a great dish.  
  
Gertrude sucked in her breath and stared at the young man before her with a more perceptive eye. Only a few people knew I made white pork potatoes and fewer have ever asked me to make it! Gertrude thought quickly and narrowed her eyes slightly as she looked at the stranger anew. Who is he? she wondered and felt the half formed memory returning to nag her once more.  
  
Uh-oh... Link thought to himself, Maybe we shouldn't have asked for that... Link blinked, and he tried to think of what to do when he was saved as Navi turned at the sound of the door to the inn opening, spilling in sunlight as a man in armor stepped in. Navi quietly poked Link in the neck and as the door closed, Link turned to see who had entered.  
  
A lithe young man with dark brown hair wearing light, white armor smiled as he walked up to the two and gave the innkeeper a hug. "Mother!" the man said simply as he withdrew from the hug. "I hope you've been feeling well."  
  
"Rett!" Gertrude said in surprise, her eyes alit with emotions. She took a moment to look over her son whom was dressed in armor and she felt pride that her son had turned out to be such an honorable and kind man.  
  
Link looked at Rett in disbelief. This is the Knight from yesterday? Rett? He remembered Rett. They were good friends and grew up together, Link the hero who wanted to protect his friends from evil and Rett the young man who was aspiring to become the hero who would vanquish all evil, a bringer of peace and happiness and an all around cool guy whom the ladies would throw themselves at.  
  
Looking at Rett now, Link saw that his friend had chased after his dreams, becoming a knight was no small thing and there was an air of confidence around him, making Link happy that at least his friend was beginning to realize his dreams and grasp them. Wanting to leave Rett to talk to his mother, Link went to the nearest table and sat down; waiting for them to finish talking so he could get some food.  
  
"What brings you in here? Come to steal more food?" Gertrude accused with a smile as she placed her hand on her hips.  
  
"Well, not really... but here! These are for you! They're fresh, right from the markets." Rett replied with a wry grin and handed his mother a small bundle wrapped in a white cloth.  
  
Gertrude accepted the offering and placed it on the counter before she untied the bundle and unfurled it. "Rett! These things are going to be the end of your mother!" Gertrude exclaimed aloud as she picked up a small sweet and popped it into her mouth.  
  
"At least you're going to die happy!" Rett replied with a smile and blinked as he remembered why he had come down here in the first place. "Mother, a man in dark clothing came in last night, do you know were he is at the moment? He doesn't speak much either."  
  
Gertrude finished off her second sweet and nodded, pointing her chin at the now sitting Link, who had his elbows on the table and his hands clasped before him. Rett simply nodded thanks to his mother and sat down beside the stranger he had come to fetch.  
  
Rett sat silently for a moment, studying the stranger before him but he didn't know what to say or how to address the man. Is he a lord? Or a simple traveler? Brooding, Rett sat in silence, looking at the man's dark hair and continued to stare at the man's face. Why does he remind me of someone? he thought to himself until he caught sight of the sword that was strapped to the man's back. The hilt protruded from the man's left shoulder, and was wrapped in what looked like worn black leather from what Rett could tell. He was busy studying the design that the leather formed when he noticed that the man was staring back.  
  
"You are requested to appear before the court, by the king." Rett stated and when Link gave a nod and stood up, Rett released a sigh of relief, as he wouldn't have to convince the man to go with him. Turning around, he smiled and gave his mother another hug. "I must go."  
  
"Yes yes, more errands." Gertrude said with a sigh and kissed Rett on the forehead, embarrassing her son greatly.  
  
"Mother, not in front of everyone!" Rett exclaimed as he backed off.  
  
"But, no ones here." Gertrude stated and smiled as Rett blushed and lead the stranger away, the maids behind him smiling or laughing. She always mothered her children and always will since they were still her babies. Now where is that errant daughter of mine? Gertrude thought silently to herself before she headed to the back with her tiny sweets to get something to drink.  
  
  
  
  
  
Rett walked with the stranger through the streets, passing a few people that were beginning their morning chores, ignoring the pair of people who were headed for the North Palace, the castle where King Harkinian, Princess Zelda and Prince Façade resided. Walking with the stranger, Rett watched as they both effortlessly passed through a small throng of people, noting how the man walked, and carried himself. Rett soon found that the man walked with a grace of a fighter who wasn't a stranger to combat. Rett wondered how he would fare against the man in a one-on-one match.  
  
Before they knew it, they stood before the North Palace, a sealed off part of the city that was a small town in itself, housing troops and essentials. A moat of clean water circled the walls of the castle showing only the tall towers that resided within. A simple wooden drawbridge was already lowered, allowing access for everyone during the day. The drawbridge was only closed during invasions and at night, for security reasons.  
  
The two walked passed guards, Rett waved his hellos and they both passed the barracks and stables, where a few knights shouted out a greeting to Rett, who returned the reply with enthusiasm. They continued walking for a bit towards the center of the area, where the castle was located, and as they walked by more guards, they soon found themselves within the castle where the stranger seemed to be lost in thought.  
  
Rett then took a chance and hung back a bit, allowing the stranger to lead and was unsurprised to find that he knew exactly where to go and after a few twists and turns, they stood before the red iron doors of the courtroom.  
  
Navi watched Rett with suspicion, he was acting oddly around Link and since she wasn't noticed, she could watch the man without distraction, unlike Link who seemed lost in thought. She was worried that Rett was up to something that would hinder or harm Link and she began to think of how to gently rid themselves of their former friend without hurting him.  
  
"The lords and royalty are behind this door." Rett stated calmly as butterflies invaded his stomach. Link nodded as he prepared himself and was about to walk through when Rett stopped him. Looking at his friend with a steady gaze, Link found himself staring at a nervous man. Link wondered what was bothering his former friend.  
  
"Link..." Rett started and was glad to see a startled look on his friends face. "It's been a while, hasn't it? I've got a few errands to attend to, so we can't talk until later tonight. I'm sure you have your reasons to hide who you are, and even though you've changed these last few years, were friends still, right? Lets talk later tonight and catch up on old times!" he finished with a rush, feeling relieved that he had gotten it over with and smiled as he clasped his friend's hand. "Good luck in there." Rett said with a wry grin and watched as Link gave him a smile and opened the doors before Rett himself left, walking down the halls alone to ponder what their time apart had changed.   
  
  
  
  
  
Link pushed away the thoughts of his friend and stepped into the courtroom and as he entered, he was surprised to see so many people waiting for him. As he walked down the red carpet, towards the pair of thrones stationed at the end of the room, the gathered court began to mumble, their voices a collection of hushed whispers, pointing out his looks, his clothes and potential rank, many predicting that he was a simple peasant. They talked of how he walked, of the weapon he carried on his back and of the rips in his clothing. All of this Link ignored as he continued to step forward and he stopped before the king sitting on his throne that rested upon a raised dais. Giving a curt bow, Link found he was unable to pay homage to his former liege and friend.  
  
So much has changed since those times.  
  
Link paused to study the man he knew in the past and was surprised to see how the years had changed the once kind and gentle king into a more adamant ruler. As he continued to study the king, he saw beyond the royal mantle and golden crown the king wore and saw the fatigued and aged features that nothing could hide. The king was old and it showed. However, what caught Link's eyes the most was king Harkinian's own eyes. They were the eyes of a ruler who had lived a long life and seen it all. Peace, war and hardships. The king in turn studied the stranger before him intently, trying to judge what kind of man stood before him.  
  
Link then shifted his view to the king's right, were a man cloaked in white stood before the throne, acting as the king's guard while bringing much of the court's attention to himself. Studying the man who was obviously a noble of high standings, Link easily guessed that who he was looking at was none other then Prince Façade, the white knight that had succeeded him to the title of the Protector of the Land. Well-groomed, long blonde hair graced his head as he looked down at the lower ranking person before him with distaste.  
  
At least some things don't change. Link told Navi mentally, finding some comfort that in the years since he left that there was still some fragments of his past that still existed unchanged. Staring at Façade with the white cloak, his body was well hidden, showing only the that he wore fine leather boots and had a white hilted sword strapped to his back, in the same fashion as Link himself did. The white cloak made it difficult for him to judge how Façade fought as armor was an important asset to a fighter since it regulated how a person would move and how quickly they could move about during battle.  
  
Ignoring Façade's look of disapproval and obvious distain, Link looked behind the man and saw Zelda, sitting in her own throne a step down from Harkinian's right side. Looking at the princess, Link simply blinked once as he stared at the woman sitting before him. The years that flew by had only matured and enhanced her beauty, molding her into a striking figure.  
  
The time that they spent apart had made his memory hazy and since he became the vessel for the Triforce of Courage, he had only thought about his past in small spurts, avoiding memories that had to do with his heart in order to concentrate on the goals before him. Looking into her eyes again, Link almost fell in love for a second time as he gazed into her clear, intense blue eyes. He felt less of a fool for falling for her in the past and was starkly surprised that he was able to repress old feelings that were so strong back then. Then the king cleared his throat, bringing Link's focus back to the man.  
  
Seeing that he had the stranger's attention, king Harkinian stared into the man's dark eyes for moment before he spoke. "Welcome traveler to the lands of Hyrule. As you may know, I am King Harkinian, ruler of these lands and protector of its people." Link merely blinked at the speech, unaffected by the royal words. This made Façade look more intently at the darkly clad man before him.  
  
"Traveler, I shall be forward with you." The king stated and paused for a brief moment. "Since the beginning of this war, Ganon has sent countless troops and monsters at my people. He alone has razed many of the surrounding towns and villages in an attempt to grasp what he desired until we built this city. This city of Hyrule is where my people, those that had survived the first year of war have taken safe refuge along with the survivors of Façade's kingdom. With so many lives to protect and the vast size of Ganon's army, we are no longer able to keep in touch with much of the outside world. Even our magic, strong as it is, is no longer strong enough to contact our allies. What events have transpired since we closed ourselves off from the world?" Harkinian finished with a sigh, his eyes growing sad and weary, yet stayed adamant. The king wanting answers to his questions.  
  
Link stood motionless, his eyes downcast as the king finished his speech, feelings of understanding glowed within him as he heard the king. Link saw how the burdens of rule had taken its toll on the old man, but instead of answering, he simply let out a sigh, a feeling of weariness engulfing him. He suddenly felt infinitely tired as he stared at the aged monarch. The toll of constant battles and dreary future began to slowly work at his spirit, gnawing at him from the inside.  
  
Harkinian watched as the man raised his eyes from the floor to meet his and was surprised to see what they held. The dark yet hardened eyes of a stranger before him spoke of struggle, hardships and much weariness, as if he carried a great burden himself that rivaled the weight of his crown. The man reminded him of the young and youthful Link but he was unable to say why. Thinking of Link brought back a pang of remorse. What if Link was still with us? Would so many have died? Would we still be struggling to survive? Where are you now Link? Harkinian thought to himself wordlessly. He had those thoughts often nowadays, with his kingdom struggling against a relentless enemy Link's skills and courage would have been a great asset.  
  
"Much has changed, your Highness." Link started hesitantly, grabbing the attention of the court. "Though my information is far outdated, I shall tell you of what I know." King Harkinian nodded agreement, giving his permission for Link to speak freely. "To the east, the Gorons had enclosed the entrance to their caves, buying them time as they prepare their homes for invasion. That was well over two years ago and as to how they fare now, I am no longer sure. However I am positive that they still live, the spirits of the Goron's is strong and they will not fall easily." Harkinian nodded as he listened. He knew of the Goron's strength in battle, as the histories of kingdoms of the land were never that of absolute peace and he has seen firsthand, the power of the Gorons as they waged war.  
  
"The Zoras have also sealed their entrances to their domains in the thickest magic ice, preventing access from the outside world. What they do now, or how they fare I do not know. All I know is that they are almost perfectly sealed away in their own lands, making it nigh impossible to reach or contact them." Link paused to take a breath, allowing time for the information to sink in. "As for the Garudos, they don't answer to anyone anymore, choosing instead neutrality as they are caught between the allegiance to their king, Ganon, and the alliance of the other kingdoms. I doubt they'll help the kingdom of Hyrule in their current predicament."  
  
King Harkinian nodded as he lost himself in thought. Surrounded by enemies with no help in site, they were in dire straights indeed. Leaning back, Harkinian let out a deep sigh, which caught the attention of his only daughter.  
  
"Father, are you alright?" Zelda asked, with deep concern in her voice as she furrowed her brows.  
  
Harkinian smiled as he nodded to his daughter, happy that she had been born, and happier that she had grown into such a fine young lady. Why he remembered the days of when she was still a little girl who had clung to his leg whenever she was scared and of the days as she grew up and began to find her way in life. Harkinian especially remembered the days when Link came to live with them, as the protector of the land. They were good days, memories to be forever cherished, especially in these dark and dire days of war.  
  
Suddenly Harkinian's eyebrows shot up, realization dawning on him as a specific memory lit up in his mind. Zelda's youth! When she was young she told me of how she used three mystical stones to stop Ganondorf! it was then, during Zelda's youth that she had Link gather the three mystical stones and had used them to thwart Ganondorf's carefully laid plans of war. The three mystical stones held great power and even if his allies couldn't help him out with their soldiers, then they must at least be able to help by lending him those magical stones!  
  
"Father?" Zelda asked as she saw Harkinian's eye light up, obviously with a plan in mind.  
  
"The three mystical stones!" Harkinian said as he looked into his daughter's eyes. "The three mystical stones can help us! Zelda you once said that you had used them when you were younger and were able to defeat Ganondorf, yes?" Zelda nodded, slowly comprehending what her father was saying. "Then we can use them again! With those stones we must be able to at least strengthen our defences, allowing us to free enough troops to gather allies!" Harkinian said with vigor, a set plan in mind. The court brightened along with him, true hope in sight after such a long time.  
  
Zelda's eye widened slightly as her father finished speaking, nodding as she thought over what he had just stated. True that she had used them when she was younger and they were powerful magical objects. They can help us! But... "Father, we can use them but we no longer posses them. L...Link and I returned them after we had finished using them." Zelda stated with a small sigh as she watched her father's enthusiasm dim, along with the entire court. However, Harkinian was not done yet.  
  
Thinking for a moment, another revelation came to him. If the stranger knew of what has happened to our allies then it means that he has visited the other kingdoms as well. Then perhaps he can help us in our hour of need as ever so slowly, we are beginning to lose this war. With those stones we can turn the tides and reclaim what we have lost...  
  
Link watched the entire procession with neutrality and boredom. Even Navi was beginning to lull herself into a gentle nap when the king stood up, bringing everyone's attention to him.  
  
"Traveler, I have a request for you. Will you hear me out?" Harkinian began, wishing to state this matter as delicately as possible. Link nodded, seeing no reason why he could, or should decline.  
  
Seeing the nod, Harkinian continued. "You have obviously seen the domains of Zora and Goron as you speak with such clarity in your voice. I ask that you assist my people. Will you help us in searching for the three mystical stones?" Link stood surprised at the king's request. The entire court seemed to focus their entire attention on him, waiting for his reply.   
  
Taking deep breathes, Link thought of the past and focused on the one experience that had wounded his heart. He had been hurt that day, very hurt. As he thought of that even, a single phrase entered his mind.  
  
Never again   
  
Shaking his head slightly, Link stared into the eyes of the king. The eyes of a former friend, someone he once considered family. Link thought of the past briefly as he opened his mouth, the entire court leaning in to hear the good news first hand. "I decline your request, your highness." Link stated firmly while trying to be as polite as possible.  
  
"What?" Harkinian gasped aloud as he was rejected. "Is it a reward you need? As if it is so I will freely reward you handsomely."  
  
Link only shook his head slightly as the king tried to persuade him and calmly answered, "I simply have no interest in that area. I have my own agenda's to attend to. There are many other travelers other then I. I am sure they are adequate enough to help you." The king sat down, surprised at the traveler's rejection and was unsure how to proceed next.  
  
The court gasped and gossiped as the words sunk in. Their main question was why did he decline? Was it not enough to serve good and protect the innocent? Was he really a greedy person? Or an agent of Ganon, trying to raise their hopes then dash them to bits as the stranger attacked them from within? The list of possibilities were endless and as they court went on gossiping, few possibilities were left out.  
  
However, during the entire exchange, Façade's expression grew from distaste to a boiling rage. The only thoughts were How dare he! A peasant demeaning a king and putting his greediness before others! What kind of man is he! To act as if he was better then us all! Better then I, a Prince! Making a hand motion to one of the nobles in the crowd, a thin and well dressed young man with his brown hair combed back. The man was standing near the stranger and as Facade caught the man's attention, he narrowed his eyes and nodded once towards the traveler. Catching the prince's meaning, the noble calmly walked from the crowd and kicked the stranger in the back of the knee, forcing him to kneel down.  
  
The crowd fell back slightly in surprise as Harkinian's and Zelda's eyes widened in surprise. Façade simply smiled, enjoying the scene before him as the noble began to relentlessly kick at the kneeling stranger.  
  
Link! Navi screamed into his mind, her shock apparent. She was about to reveal herself and attack the offender but Link stopped her with a thought and Navi waited impatiently, wanting to kill the man for attacking Link. She felt some of the pain that Link felt and was infuriated that someone, especially one who was supposed to be on their side, begin to pointlessly attack her friend and master.  
  
Link had been concentrating on the talk with the king a great deal and didn't notice as the noble stalked up and began his attack. The kick to the back of his leg throbbed and the following kicks to his back and sides hurt as the leather boot slammed into him mercilessly. Harkinian was about to order the noble, Bryan, to stop but was cut short as Link kicked the legs from under the hot-blooded man.  
  
Bryan picked himself up in anger and as he regained his balance, rushed towards the traveler and threw a strong right jab at the man's face. Being an experienced fighter, he expected the traveler to freeze from his sudden and quick strike. However, as his fist flew towards the traveler, it suddenly stopped in mid-air and his world instantly exploded in pain.  
  
Link watched as the brown haired man picked himself up and was unsurprised as he was rushed. Seeing the punch, Link simply stepped back, caught the man's punch in his left hand and countered with a punch from his right fist, into the noble's stomach. Not waiting for him to recover, Link stepped up as he grabbed the man's well-kept hair with both hands and brought up his face. Waiting for a moment as he balanced on his left leg, and in one quick motion, slammed the man's head down into a rising knee, sending the noble flying onto his back, a trail of blood following him. The crowd parted as the noble drifted by, landing onto the stone floor unconscious. Their gazes lingered on the man for a moment before they returned their gazes to the dark clad traveler, a hint of fear in more then a few of their gazes.  
  
Yea! Take that! You shouldn't have messed with Link! Navi stated mentally as she watched blood leak from the fallen man's face, happy to see that Link was alright and that the man got what he deserved. Feeling much better, Link turned his head towards the king as he relaxed his body momentarily.  
  
"I feel that we have finished." Link stated as he turned around and began to walk towards the red iron doors, only feeling sore from the noble's assault. Harkinian and Zelda watched in silence as he left, not wanting to make a bad situation worse, but Façade on the other hand wasn't ready to give up. Stepping forth, he yelled out a single command, "Cease him!" Link ignored him as he continued to walk towards the doors. The king and princess however, gave Façade a surprised look.   
  
The guards that were stationed around the walls stepped forth, preparing to apprehend the stranger. Link was instantly stopped as the closest guard drew his short sword and slashed. Raising his left arm, Link warded off the attack with the back of his black gauntlet. Defenseless, the guard's eyes widened in pain and surprise as he was jabbed in the ribs, followed by a knee into his solar plexus, winding him as he doubled over in pain. Taking the opportunity, Link slammed the back of his right fist onto the back of the guard's helmet, creating a ringing sound and dropping the guard. A second guard, wielding a spear, quickly walked up and narrowed his eyes at Link's act of aggression towards his comrade.  
  
Other guards were quickly making their way towards him and Link decided to draw his sword. The hiss of Murasame leaving its sheath made the guards wary and actually seeing the pure black sword gave them pause. His black sword drew the attention of everyone in the court as well as they had never seen a sword such as his. The sword was beautiful as it curved slightly outwards and had a single sharpened edge. The sword gleamed in the sunlight that inhabited the room, making it look beautiful as light reflected off it.  
  
With a quick strike, Link sliced through the shaft of the spear, breaking it in halves and cutting the guard's chest. The guard went down with a cry as he clutched his wound. Looking up, the guard was furious at being struck down and tried to get back on his feet, showing that it was nothing more then a large scratch.  
  
Ignoring the others, Link walked forth, his blade grasped in his right hand as he continued towards the door. But as he reached it, there were at least five guards waiting for him with more closing in, encircling him. Navi frowned, having had enough, she was thinking of using a fireball spell. Her thoughts however were suddenly interrupted.  
  
Harkinian's voice pierced the still air. "ENOUGH!! Leave the traveler be..." The guards at their king's command withdrew with relief, glad that they didn't have to fight the stranger. As Link was about to walk through the doors, Harkinian asked him a final question, "What is your name, traveler?"  
  
Link paused for a moment as he sheathed his sword, allowing it to drop back into its sheath with a muffled whisper. Turning around slightly, he looked at the king on the far end of the room. "I am simply a wanderer, your highness." With the final statement, Link turned back and walked through the door, leaving the court behind to mellow in their thoughts.  
  
As the stranger left, Harkinian looked at his daughter and saw her dislike for the man. Hiding a small smile, he turned to Façade and felt his smile wither away. Why did Façade act as such? What grudge does he hold against him? sighing, Harkinian stood and dismissed the court.  
  
  
  
  
Walking out the doors, Link made it out of the castle and halfway to the castle walls when he heard a voice yelling in his general direction to stop. Navi yawned as she looked back and saw a young woman running towards them. Link look behind us, I think she wants to talk to us!.  
  
Stopping, Link turned around and saw a young woman with loose light brown hair and wearing a simple military uniform come to a halt before him. She took deep breaths as she stared at the man standing before her. Catching her breath, she flashed a bright smile and did a quick bow, her hair trailing her actions as she moved about.  
  
Link blinked as he watched her study him. "I formerly thank you for saving our lives yesterday! If it wasn't for you, we might not have made it..." the young woman's face looked distraught for a moment before she continued. "But you saved us and that's all that matters! Are you new to this city?"  
  
Link felt distraught under the woman's quick change of moods and overall cheery attitude and nodded slowly. "Great! Then I can show you around, as a guide!" she stated happily and before Link could do anything, she grabbed his left arm and practically dragged him out of the castle and into the city.  
  
Navi smiled as she sat up straight, This is going to be a fun day! she thought and clapped her hands in anticipation for the day ahead.  
  
  
  
  
  
Night fell across the protected city, the last vestiges of sunlight leaking through the break in the mountain's ring, above the white walls that guarded the people within.  
  
Gertrude was wiping the front counter with a damp cloth and decided to finally close. Remembering Veken, she went through the door behind her, into the kitchen and pulled out a meat pie that was being kept warm in the stove by its cooling embers of burnt wood and heated rocks.  
  
Grabbing a slice of cheese and a small wagon of bread, she walked out of the kitchen and strode out the entrance and into the empty streets, towards the stables. As she neared, she heard the excited cries of Veken and picked up her pace; wanting to see what got Veken so lively. Turning into the stable, Gertrude slowed as she saw a female military soldier with free-hanging, long, red tinted hair speak to an excited Veken, who was busy grooming a white stallion. Slowing to a stop, Gertrude decided to watch what Veken wanted as he bobbed back and forth, grooming the stallion with a smile.  
  
"Hey, Hey! What's his name?" Veken asked as he stroked the horse's head, admiring its beauty.  
  
The soldier simply tossed her hair back with a quick flick of her hand as she giggled. "His name is Illumin, a herald of light." She said with a gentle voice. Veken's smile widened as he learnt the horse's name scratched it between the ears, as he had seen the stranger do the day before, with Epona. Illumin simply nickered in response.  
  
Suddenly Veken's head turned, as he smelt the scent of meat pie hanging in the air. "Mom!" Veken yelled as he dashed over to his mother and when she handed him food, he devoured it as Gertrude stated something about boys and hunger. Turning to face them, the woman smiled as she heard Gertrude's comment.  
  
Gertrude shook her head in amazement as Veken finished off the meat pie in only a few bites. Looking up she stared at the young woman standing before her. Wearing light armor with a bow slung around her shoulder and a sword hanging at her waist, on her right, she seemed cheerful as she stared back at the mother. Gertrude smiled a welcoming smile and opened her arms for a hug, which the woman readily accepted.  
  
"Malon! It's been so long, how have you been? How did the patrol go?" Gertrude asked as she took a step back, her hands on both of Malon's shoulder as she did a quick look, wondering how the young woman before had changed since their last encounter.  
  
"I've been better and the patrol didn't go so well... if it wasn't for a lone traveler, we wouldn't have made it back safely." Malon stated with a sigh, her expression changed from happiness to crestfallen, the near death encounter and the death of her comrades weighing heavily on her mind and spirit.  
  
"There, There." Gertrude said softly, giving Malon another hug and gentle words, as she gave support to a girl that she considered another daughter.  
  
Sensing Malon's unnatural misery, Veken decided to try to cheer her up by showing her his newest friend for the day. Walking towards Epona, Veken smiled as he came close to her, the awareness of her strength making him slightly giddy. Friends always made him happy and he was sure that if he introduced Epona to Malon, she would surely cheer up.  
  
Leading Epona out of her stall, Veken was pleased as she followed his guidance, freeing her from the enclosed area and towards his mother and Malon. "Hey, Hey! Malon, meet my newest friend! I met her yesterday! Isn't she beautiful?" Veken said, as he ran his hand over Epona's side, feeling the strength of her muscles.  
  
Turning, Malon smiled as she heard Veken talk. She knew that he was trying to cheer her up by introducing the horse, since he knew that she liked horses and she was always happy to meet them. But as she stared at the horse, a feeling of reminiscence came over her and when she stared into the horse's eyes, realization dawned on her. Their eyes were the same. They were Epona's eyes and Malon could never forget them.  
  
"Epona..." Malon whispered as she tried to stroke the side of Epona's head. Epona simply shook off the friendly hand with a shake of her head. Only the master or master approved people could touch her.   
  
"Hey! How did you know Epona's name? Do you know her?" Veken asked in a rush, disappointed that Malon knew the horse before he did, but secretly pleased as Epona shook off Malon's friendly gesture.  
  
Veken's words went by Malon unheard as she started to hum Epona's song. At first there was no response but recognition soon took over and Epona was soon nuzzling Malon in the chest, making her laugh with childish delight.  
  
"It is you!" Malon stated aloud as she fought to stay upright as Epona nearly pushed her over with her nuzzling. Then something else struck Malon. Epona wasn't brown, small and gentle looking anymore. Putting her hands up to tell her to stay still, Malon took a few steps back to inspect her old friend was shocked to see the changes that had happened in the years that they were apart. "By the goddess's you've changed!" Malon declared, as she looked Epona over.  
  
"Isn't she beautiful!" Veken said again as he looked up at Malon.  
  
Malon simply nodded as she found herself staring back into Epona' eyes. After a few moments, Malon blinked as another thought occurred to her. Link! Quickly turning to Veken, Malon almost yelled her question, catching Gertrude's attention as well. "Where's Link!"   
  
"Is that his name?" Veken replied with a slight frown. "He never told me his name, but he told me Epona's name!"  
  
Malon frowned a little at Veken's words but she knew that Epona wouldn't let another person ride her. Then inspiration hit her and she turned to Epona. "Is Link here? Did he ride you into the city?" Epona simply snorted, making Malon smile, as she knew her idea had no chance of actually working.  
  
Gertrude however walked up to her son and looked him in the eye, making Veken nervous. "What did the rider look like?" Gertrude asked calmly in her no nonsense tone.  
  
Sighing in relief since he wasn't in trouble, Veken truthfully said, "He was dressed in nothing but black and was intimidating! He didn't say much either but he's really, really cool!"  
  
Sighing, Gertrude nodded, as she knew the person who Veken spoke of, the stranger with the dark eyes and steady gaze. All of the half formed memories were suddenly clear, the face and expressions, they were Link's but it had been so long since she saw him last. How you have changed, Link...Why didn't you come back earlier? What has happened to you since you left? Gertrude thought to herself, turning to Malon and seeing her hope filled eyes, nodded once, making Malon's eye widen as she drew in a quick breath.  
  
Veken instantly became puzzled as he watched the quiet exchange between his mother and Malon, but decided it wasn't the time to say anything. Instead he decided to go get a few carrots and feed Epona. Leaving quietly, Veken left unnoticed as he proceeded to pilfer a few carrots from the kitchen.  
  
"It's been a few years, hasn't it Epona?" Malon said wistfully as she placed her hand under Epona's head and used her thumb to stroke the side of it. Looking into Epona's eyes, Malon momentarily lost herself in ancient memories of the past. Malon remembered when she had seen Epona's birth, feeling a swell of joy as Epona took her first breath and felt the struggle as she tried to stand. Malon remembered the first time the both of them met the young fairy boy, who came out of nowhere, accompanied by a small, friendly and glowing fairy. Epona was skittish then, unwilling to socialize with others, but when Link had played Epona's song, she instantly became attached to the fairy boy and as they grew up, Malon was unsurprised as Epona allowed herself to become Link's horse. Seeing Epona now, Malon saw the same strong and proud gaze that she had seen as she raised Epona. It was good to know that her friend was still strong and doing well. Malon easily knew that Epona was still loyal and very attached to her master.  
  
Gertrude walked up and stood beside Epona, breaking Malon's train of thought. "How many years has it been?" Gertrude asked silently. Malon just shrugged as she gave Gertrude a gentle smile. Looking into her foster mother's eyes, Malon simply said, "Link, he's come home..."  
  
  
  
(") ( " ) (")  
  
Author's corner: I'm done Chapter 01! And it only took a few weeks! Well I hope you enjoyed the first chapter! This thing is easily 2x as long as my prologue and was fun to write, at the expense of things like sleep, go figure =P  
  
So what did you think of Link? Or should I say, Dark Link!  
And what do you think of Epona or Navi now?  
Dramatic changes or what?  
Gahahahaha... I'm into this dark hero thing too much ;)  
  
Well, I guess I'm off to plot Chapter 02 cause I never know what to put in these commentaries.  
Comments? Criticisms? Questions? Praise?  
My email? Well its, Psionic_Soldier@hotmail.com  
Well thanks for reading! ...I'm going to bed... *yawn*  
  
Editor's note: FreelancerX here (A.K.A. PoChEpOkE)  
Well, it took a long time to actually start on editing this! But I'm finished! It took me three weeks to actually start editing this and one night to actually edit it! But I'm done! And that has made all the difference! Well, it's 4 am, and I've been working on just this chapter (shows the enormity of it) since about 11:30 p.m. so I'm going to sleep, I hope you guys like my editing job! And if you don't, or you find some mistakes that I missed, be sure to e-mail me notifying me of it at: Maester_Pochepoke@hotmail.com! Well, I'm going to sleep now, I'm tired as hell!! G'night! Dark Link ownz you all and the Silver Emporer A.K.A. Perfect Psionic Soldier ownz us all (his friends)!!!! Ugh! *passes out*  
  
Perfect Psionic Soldiers Extra Addition, for Chapter 01 Revision:  
1) The line above rhymes  
2) Umm, learnt stuff...  
3) Special thanks to katya d keaton cause Katya showed me a big boo-boo I made since I called Epona a stallion and only male horses are called Stallions and since Epona isn't male... ummm yea.... hehehe....  
So I fixed that ^_^ and I hope that's all the mistakes I made on this chapter.  
Well I'm now off to make more mistakes on chapter 02!! Yay!! Spelling errors and plot holes galore!!!  
  
End of Chapter 01 (v1.3) 


	3. Legend of Zelda: Rise of the Dark Hero ...

Legend of Zelda:  
Rise of the Dark Hero  
  
Link was changed to fight the growing Evil with Darkness.  
No longer is he the chosen champion of the eternal Light,  
But of the endless Shadow.  
  
Written By: Perfect Psionic Soldier  
  
Edited by: -FernoTheMagicalFern  
-PochePoke  
  
*Note: This Fan Fiction is loosely based on the N64 game- Zelda: Ocarina of Time, the old TV series and Comic series. Since there is a mixture, some things may not make sense or have been dramatically changed. Other then that, enjoy ^_^  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Zelda or other Nintendo Characters. I just own my friends and the characters that I, myself created.  
  
Welcome to my warped reality of Zelda. This is a world were reality is harsh, war is waged, the forces of evil is strong and this is a time when a hero needs to become something more in order to save those he cares for.   
  
Things in the brackets are the character's thoughts.  
  
Chapter 2  
The Gathering  
  
  
Link stared at the setting sun as he finished off the last piece of meat before he returned his gaze to the empty plate before him. It was a good meal, first good one that he has had in a while. Taking a deep breath, he relaxed, allowing his body to rest after the slight fulfillment.  
  
Risa smiled as she watched the man before her finish his meal. Sitting back on the finely crafted wooden chair, she relaxed and looked around their table. They were currently sitting in a restaurant that was near the Town Square. The restaurant was a well known one called the Azure Sky. It was a fairly high class place with its pure white silk tablecloths and fine crafted wooden tables and chairs. The tables themselves sat on a wooden floor that was raised a good 2 feet off the street, built so that the people had to climb small steps to get into the dining area, but accessible to all. It was a getaway of sorts, where people could eat in peace and relax from the constant presence of war and danger.  
  
Turning her head, Risa looked out at the setting sun, lazily tracking it as it disappeared behind the white walls that stood between the mountains. The city that lived within the bowl of the mountain was safe. The high peaks that passed the clouds protected them from harm, but only the rays of the setting sun to pass above the white walls, allowing the final rays to blanket the city for its night's rest.  
  
Looking back to the person that sat in front of her, Rise couldn't help but stare at the young man before her. With a slightly tanned complexion, he was a very handsome if not one of the most beautiful people that she had ever seen. She had been watching him during their time together as they wandered through the town and she couldn't help but notice his lithe grace and well defined features. If anything, the man that sat before her was a great swordsman and someone that she found herself irresistibly attracted to. The only thing that had annoyed her was that during their tour across town, a few too many other girls also noticed him and their gazes lingered a bit too long for her tastes.  
  
The darkest brown eyes that bordered on black suddenly focused and Risa suddenly found herself very nervous as the young man stared into her eyes, piercing her armour and striking her soul. Risa once again found herself at loss for word, her previous thoughts forgotten as she stared back into those dark eyes that held her immobile.  
  
Suddenly the waiter appeared, breaking the unwavering gaze and the waiter suddenly found himself on the receiving end of a rather unpleasant and constant gaze.  
  
"D...Do you require anything el...else my lady?..." the waiter stammered as he swallowed, his body stiff from nervousness.  
  
"Umm, no. Can you please present us the bill?" Risa replied with a gentle smile, knowing exactly how the waiter felt as for the first few hours, the man's undying gaze gave her the chills. They still did but after noticing how good he looked and that he had potential as a great swordsman, she quickly left those fears aside as her interests sparked.   
  
She liked good-looking men, as any woman would, but Risa had always wanted something more then good looks in a man. Her man would also have to be strong. Not strong as in the sense of physical strength but strong as in strength by skill or courage. The man she would choose would have to be competent in war and skilled with a sword as a sword was her weapon of choice. Risa always felt that the sword was the ultimate extension of one's will and power, so the better their skill with the sword, the greater their strength was. She wanted someone that could take care of himself and, though she would never admit it, to be able to also take care of her.  
  
The waiter nodded and made a hasty retreat, walking away quickly as he felt a gaze follow his movements. The waiter sighed in relief as he felt the gaze leave his backside, prompting the man to hurry with his duty and fetch the bill before the darkly clad man decided to look for him.  
  
Picking up a glass of water, Risa watched as the stranger looked out at the setting sun and noticed as his eyes softened momentarily before returning their attention towards the glass of water before him. Risa followed his gaze and blinked at what she saw.  
  
Seated on a white silk napkin, the odd fairy like creature was currently finishing off her small meal, and was drinking from a floating droplet of water. Letting out a small content sigh, the small fairy then stretched and took to the air, her dark translucent wings fluttering in the air as she flew to the strangers shoulder and then sat down, her legs dangling freely from her perch as she leaned against the man's neck.  
  
Risa instantly found herself feeling jealous at the fact that the small female fairy was able to be so friendly with him while she could barely stammer in his general direction most of the time.  
  
"Your Bill my Lady." The waiter stated as he presented a small slip of paper to the lady before him.  
  
Blinking, Risa smiled as she took the slip of paper and her eyes widened as she saw what was written. A meal for two people, two full steak dinners, ninety-three rupees...  
  
Risa began to panic slightly. The price was much too high! And though she didn't doubt that the meal was worth the rupees, she simply couldn't afford it! She only had eighty-four rupees left. How would she deal with this? She couldn't just not pay, it would be terrible! A small tremble left her lips as she tried to figure out a way to deal with her current problem.  
  
It a took a moment before she realized that she was no longer holding the slip of paper anymore and her eyes widened as she looked around for a moment, wondering when she had dropped it. Where is it? Why don't I have enough rupees? Why did I have to be so poor today, out of all days? Why? Risa panicked and blinked as she realized that the fairy was hovering in front of the stranger with a large slip of paper floating before it.  
  
Oh My Goddess! He knows I can't pay! And I'm the one that dragged him here! I wanna die... Risa stated mentally as she felt the horrible feeling of relentless embarrassment flow through her body, making her face crimson.  
  
The waiter let out a mental sigh of relief when the dark clad man reached into his satchel, withdrew a few rupees and handed them to him. After counting the rupees to make sure he had it all, the waiter quickly thanked the couple and made his hasty departure, away from the man's unnerving gaze. He would have probably fainted if he had to ask them if they had the money to pay for their meal. The waiter suddenly realized that if the man had so much as given him a glare, or an annoyed gaze, he would have wilted like a dead flower and paid for the meal himself. Concealing a quick frown, he was happy that he didn't have to do anything along those lines and felt immense relief as the couple left the restaurant. Stress like that would most likely kill him someday...sooner than by their constant war with Ganon.  
  
  
  
  
  
Link stood waiting at the end of the street as he turned around and saw a meeker Risa walk towards him. After the incident at the restaurant, Link had guessed that she didn't bring enough rupees and decided to pay the bill himself. After all it wasn't like he was poor or anything, and he didn't mind paying as she had been a good guide. Even though he wasn't the best company as their dinner was eaten mainly in silence while others in the restaurant chatted away. However she didn't seem to mind and he found he was relaxed in her presence. There was nothing that he wanted to talk about and she seemed to understand. She talked to him while never expecting him to answer in return.  
  
All in all, it was a good day.  
  
Link gazed at the sky, which was almost completely surrounded in darkness, and smiled at it. The dark, it was a place where he existed, as if he had always existed within it. Only the memories of another life proved that he was once different. Looking down towards his outstretched hand, he saw past the black gauntlets to his own hand. He clenched his fist then he unclenched it, repeating the simple pattern for a few moments while staring at his fingers, and wondering how much he had changed since his encounter with the Triforce of Courage.  
  
"Ummm..." Risa said abashed, wondering if she was interrupting something of importance. "Thank you... for paying for dinner..."  
  
Link blinked as he broke himself out of his melancholy thoughts and stared at Risa. It was merely a few moments; however, it made Risa feel nervous, and suddenly self-conscious. After a few moments of awkward silence, Risa was about to apologize when suddenly, Link grinned, eyes alit with amusement. Risa's eyes widened a little as she stared at the amused figure before her, she found herself at a loss for words as she stared at him, suddenly finding him even more enthralling then before. Risa yearned to see what the man looked like with a full smile. If it was anything like that amused grin before her, she knew it would be awe-inspiring.  
  
Link's grin faded a touch as he watched Risa stare at him in awe. He was used to such attention from young women, as he knew his looks attracted many of them, however he always found himself wondering if he would ever find true love, or if he would want too...  
  
Blinking, Link returned his attention to Risa who was currently looking at him with a slightly concerned look.  
  
"Are you alright?" Risa asked gently, with concern in her voice. Link simply nodded, figuring it would be enough but he was slightly surprised when Risa continued "You sure? You looked almost sad for a few moments..."  
  
Link found himself forming a gentle smile as he stared at the woman before him. It had been a while, since someone else was concerned for his well being. He found it comforting that there were still people alive who genuinely cared for others even if they were but complete strangers. This is what I am protecting...to protect the lives of those who are innocent...this is the reason I fight, so that innocence may bloom in freedom, without the constant oppression of evil... Link thought to himself silently as he returned his gaze to the dark skies, This is what I shall die defending...  
  
Navi yawned, stretching her body as she rested her weary head against Link's neck, sleep beckoning her with its persistent tugs. Ever so slowly, Navi was drifting to sleep and Link found himself amused by Navi's weariness. She was always a bundle of energy but he guessed that the last few days had drained her as much as it had drained him. She had been using a lot of magic lately and it must have begun taking its toll. Looking back at the waiting women before him, Link decided that it was late and that they should rest for the night. He was about to say his farewells but then Risa smiled and spoke first.  
  
Looking at the sleepy fairy, Risa had decided that they should seek rest for the night. Forming a plan for tomorrow's get together, she smiled at the thought of spending another day with the mysterious stranger before her. "Well, I guess that this is good night!" Risa stated with a smile and quickly backed away, making a hasty, tactful retreat. With a final wave, Risa took a few graceful steps and disappeared down the street towards the barracks to sleep. Tomorrow was going to be a busy day and she wanted to make sure that she was well rested for it.  
  
Blinking, Link watched as Risa faded from view before he turned around and walked back towards the inn. After spending the day with Risa he had learnt that everything was directed from the town centre, a large fountain that held the statues of the three goddesses who allowed water to flow from their hands and onto the marble fountain below. With everything linked to the town centre, it was only a simple matter of time before he would find his way to the inn.  
  
Link gazed upon the statues as he walked towards the fountain. He paused for a moment to look upon each of them. The statues were beautifully carved from the finest marble with meticulous care so that the three goddess were perfectly similar. The goddesses were arranged in a triangular fashion with each statue facing outwards, their backs directed towards the centre.   
  
Looking at the statues themselves, Link couldn't help but be impressed by their beauty. With cupped palms that faced the heavens, water flowed from their outstretched hands. Held at their chest level, it gave a feeling of undefined elegance. Each goddess had long flowing hair the trailed elegantly to their ankles and spilled over their shoulders. Clothed in simple robes that layered down to the ground, it covered their entire body and hid their feet. They had no facial features, their heads simply carved to resemble young maidens. It seemed as if the statues wore a simple mask that was moulded to their features while revealing none. Though there were no eyes, to those who gazed upon them they couldn't help but feel as if the statues were mysteriously gazing back. They were symbols to remind the people that there was still beauty in the world, even amid these times of terrible war and for many they were the final symbol of hope, as war had stripped away so much from them and their lives.  
  
Is that what you look like? Link asked to the sleeping entity within him, but there was no reply, there never was.  
  
Sighing, Link simply began to walk, disappearing into the night air.  
  
  
  
  
  
Link quietly walked back to the inn. The streets were deserted and had anyone been around, they would have been unnerved by the darkly clad stranger who walked without a sound as his leather boots glided forward, bringing the man closer to his destination.  
  
Entering the inn, Link quickly made his way to his room and gently closed the door. The well kept door closed silently behind him. Taking a quick look around the room, Link found that his room remained unchanged from the morning, when suddenly something caught his eye. At the base of his pillow, there was a simple folded sheet of paper.  
  
Sensing Link's sudden interest, Navi shook herself awake and hovered in the air briefly before gliding down to the letter as Link picked it up, unfolded the letter and read it.  
  
Go to the east side of the castle and wait by the tree.  
-Mr. Hero  
  
Raising an eyebrow, Link read the signature with a smirk, only one person would call themselves that, and that person was Rett, the future all neato hero of the ages.  
  
Fluttering to the dresser, Navi quickly splashed her face with cold water and returned to her master's side, landing gently onto Link's shoulder as he deposited the letter into his carrying pouch and walked quietly to the door, grabbing his black cloak as he exited the room and left the inn.  
  
  
  
  
  
Link soon found himself staring at a large oak tree that was sitting in the middle of nowhere. To his left was the castle, to his right was the protective mountain wall and to the front of him was a small intersection where castle and mountain met. To his rear was a good couple dozen yards of cobbled street. In the middle of all of this stood the single tree. Link instantly found himself wondering what kind of idiot would plant a tree in the middle of nowhere.  
  
Walking up to the tree, Link trailed his fingers across a dry bark, feeling the tree's rough skin slide beneath his fingers. Then, with a smooth hop backwards, Link avoided the single sword slash as a figure dropped out of the tree upon him.   
  
Link blinked as he studied the man before him. Wearing a white cloak and brown boots, the man was dressed in a Hyrule military uniform. Grasping his sword in battered gauntlets, he held his sword with his right hand, the blade loosely pointed towards the sky and directed towards his opponent.  
  
"Well Link, it almost seems like old times eh?" Rett stated as he drew back the hood of his cloak.  
  
Gently smiling, Link replied as he unsheathed his sword with a hiss. "Yea..." they had done this many times when they were younger; each man trying to surprise the other in sneak attacks. It was to hone their skills and make sure that they never strayed from their chosen paths as warriors.  
  
Looking at each other, both opponents tightened their grips on their swords, each man anticipating the battle that was to come.  
  
Grinning, Rett tightened his grip on his sword further as he studied his opponent. Covered in his black cloak, Link was well hidden from view, only the bottoms of his black boots and gauntleted fist were shown, hiding any weaknesses from immediate view and forcing Rett to be cautious in his points of attack. If Link was anywhere as good as he was then, then Rett would effortlessly win as he had trained long and hard since his days of youth. However things like that never happened and Rett knew for a fact that Link had travelled across the land and there was no doubt in his mind that Link had improved since then. Sizing up his opponent, Rett guessed that he would be hard pressed to defeat his old friend.  
  
It had been years since the two faced each other. During the years that they grew up together, they had fought each other countless times, using wooden swords, or later real swords, in order to find out who was truly the greater. However, with the master sword, Link soon became the stronger opponent. They had none the less fought each other with equal skill and vigor. Their time apart had obviously changed them, and the two combatants wanted to know just how much had changed since the days of old.  
  
Holding his sword in a loose grip, Link positioned the sword so that it was directly between him and Rett, allowing him to easily defend any of Rett's attacks. Preferring that his opponent strike first, Link decided that caution was the best course of action and waited.  
  
Rett slowly began to circle Link, deserting the tree for a wider arena, where he could gain room to dodge or strike without fear of limitations.  
  
After a few moments passed, Rett saw an opening as Link's sword wavered slightly. Rett attacked, lunging forward with a quick downward slash that Link effortlessly blocked. Pushing against Link's blocking sword, Rett tried to forcefully push his opponent off balance but failed as Link held his ground.  
  
Backing off a few feet, Rett then rushed again, his sword slashing from the right and as Link dodged the strike, Rett changed his grip so that the sword's blade was above his head and struck down as he took a step forward, putting all of his might behind the strike. Link raised his sword and with a loud clang, their blades met. Both their swords recoiled from the strike, bouncing off each other, and causing sparks to briefly light up the night sky.  
  
Recovering from the recoil, Rett struck yet again, stabbing forward with rapid succession as he held his sword with his right hand, attempting to penetrate Link's defence. However, Link was more then ready for the attack and simply avoided or deflected each of Rett's attacks with the grace of an experienced fighter.  
  
Breaking off the assault, Rett retreated slightly to re-evaluate his friend. Whatever had happened to Link since he left had dramatically changed his friend's fighting style. Whereupon Link once rushed forward relentlessly, his sword almost a living weapon, he now stood his ground like a mountain, fending off attack after attack with ease, his weapon flowing like water. This would be harder then he thought.  
  
Gnashing his teeth, Rett decided that the warm up was finished and changed his stance. Where he was simply standing with his sword held before him, blade pointing towards the sky at an angle, he then shifted his stance so that his sword was tilted to his left side, hilt directed at his opponent.  
  
Taking a few, quick steps in, Rett smashed his sword forward with a straight stab, crashing his blade into Link's own, forcing Link's blade to recoil sideways from the blow, leaving the man defenceless. Instantly taking a step in with his left leg, Rett gripped his sword with both hands and slashed downwards.  
  
With his sword spinning away to his right, Link instinctively followed the path of it, quickly spinning to the right, he gripped his hilt with both hands and using the momentum to strike upwards, he countered Rett's downward slash with a bone-jarring clash that rang throughout the still air and momentarily lit up their swords with another shower of sparks as their blades grated against one another.  
  
The two fighters stared at each other in the darkness for what seemed like an eternity. Then, breaking off, Rett paused for a moment to relax his breathing from the light exertion and to study his opponent once again. He watched wearily and noticed his opponent's lack of movement. He then decided that since none of his attacks were getting through, he should wait for his opponent to attack and see how the man fought. If there were any weaknesses, Rett would capitalize on them.  
  
Link shifted his weight from his left foot to his right, seeing as how Rett had stopped attacking, he guessed it was his turn. Turning sideways, Link levelled his sword so that it was parallel with the ground, hovering at shoulder height. With his grip, the single blade of his sword was pointed skyward. Holding the sword with both hands, he then crouched slightly. Drawing a slow breath through slightly parted lips, Link prepared himself.  
  
Rett watched as Link changed his stance. Taking no chances, he too changed the way he stood, spreading his feet slightly wider apart, he gripped his sword in both hands, leveling his own sword before him, Rett prepared himself for the coming assault.  
  
Link suddenly dashed in, his sword slashing quickly, wasting little motion for every attack. Rett was soon on the absolute defence, spending his every moment guarding against attacks. With every swing, Rett was able to block each and every one of Link's attacks but there was little or no room for counter attacks. Soon however, Rett was able to halt Link's forward assault. Feeling drained, Rett found himself taking in deep breathes while he held his ground. Tired but not beaten, Rett was far from done.  
  
By now, there was a small crowd of guards watching the fight from the sidelines or from the top of the castle walls. A few lanterns lit the scene of battle and everyone watched with interest as a stranger fought knight captain Rett to a standstill.  
  
Sparing a glance to the sides, Rett was unsurprised to find guards watching the duel. He had noticed them for sometime, but until then had ignored them. Concentrating on nothing but the fight, Rett knew that he would have to fight with fewer self-limitations in order to defeat his friend. Allowing a quick moment of pause, Rett found himself wondering what Link was thinking about. However, Link was suddenly on the offensive again, rushing at Rett with the flowing grace of a fighter.  
  
Blocking another slash, Rett was once again hard pressed to defend himself. Link was attacking in what appeared to be a wild fashion, swinging his sword almost aimlessly. However, Rett knew otherwise. Each and every attack was perfectly executed, his sword attacking when it would provide the most power for every blow, forcing Rett to constantly defend.  
  
Countering a downward slash with his own upward slash, Rett saw his chance as Link's sword recoiled a bit too wildly and without hesitation, Rett lunged forward, his sword lancing towards his opponents unprotected side.  
  
Pivoting, Link tried to lean away from the strike but as he was about to dodge the strike, Rett suddenly extended his arm further, driving his sword forward, and with that, he pierced Link's left shoulder.  
  
LINK! Navi, who was silent throughout the fight, suddenly broke the silence as she let loose a single mental cry. She was worried as her master was just stabbed, but as she felt Link's mind briefly, she breathed a sigh of relief. Link was far from done and she had a feeling that Rett was in big trouble.  
  
With a grunt of pain, Link grasped at the blade with his left hand and withdrew it from his body and as Rett backed away, he levelled his own sword to guard himself against further attacks, ignoring the blood that flowed from his open wound. He had underestimated Rett and that had been a mistake.  
  
Rett was slightly confused and very nervous. He was glad that he drew first blood but he was also worried about his friend's well being. The wound looked serious and that led to Rett's extreme worry about Link's lack of reaction to the attack. Instead of screaming in pain, he just instead grunted and drew out the blade as if he was just simply taking out a needle from a pin-cushion. A man, who was strong enough to take direct attacks and still continue, oblivious to the wound, was a man to fear.  
  
Letting out a slow breath, Link decided that enough was enough.  
  
Crouching downwards into a position where he had his left leg stretched out before him, his left foot pointing towards his opponent and his right leg coiled beneath him, his right foot pivoted so that it pointed directly to the right. He then levelled the sword once again so that it was at his shoulder's height and was parallel to the ground, the sharp edge of the sword directed towards the heavens. With his right hand holding the sword in what seemed like an awkward position, the back of his fist was to the right of his face, wrist pointed outwards, Link then slid his left hand down the blade of his sword, his middle and index finger positioned so that they were a few spaces apart, as if they mirrored one another, with his pinkie and ring finger held into his palm by his thumb, letting the blade slide between his two fingers and stopping near the tip of his blade, allowing it to hover there as he repositioned himself for his next strike.  
  
Taking a slow breath through slightly parted lips, he readied himself for his attack.  
  
  
  
  
  
Rett awoke with a start.  
  
Taking in deep breaths he sat up as he quickly studied his surroundings.  
  
Looking around for a few moments, he suddenly and instantly recognized the barrack's infirmary.  
  
Then the pain hit him.  
  
Groaning, Rett held his right side as he clamped his eyes shut, clutching it in pain with his left hand as his right elbow tried to drive his left hand into his body more, as if by doing so it would lesson the pain.  
  
After a few moments, Rett's breathing returned to normal and the pain slowly subsided, allowing him time to recover from his small ordeal. Blinking as sunlight reflected into his eyes, Rett looked around to see the source of his annoyance.   
  
He was on one of many white beds that were lined up in a simple stone built room. Windows lined the far wall that he knew led to the barrack's courtyard. Currently there was sunlight streaming down and through the windows but didn't quite make it to his bed. Except when reflected from the glass of water that was currently positioned on a small dresser to his right.  
  
Moving his left hand slowly, Rett grabbed the offending glass of water and drank its refreshing contents. Feeling better, Rett held onto the glass and allowed his arm to rest at his side. Feeling relieved from the annoying light, Rett slowly sat back down onto the bed, his body protesting at the movement.  
  
Heh, This place is like my home away from home... Rett smiled to himself at the silent thought. Ever since he joined the King's Knight division, he had seen more combat than he cared to admit and had been injured more times than he could count. He practically lived at the infirmary.  
  
Moving his eyes so that they stared directly at the ceiling, Rett allowed himself to rest as he slowly felt sleep coming to claim him. Thinking about nothing in particular, he concentrated on the numerous stones that lined the ceiling above him. Wondering about how long he was going to stay in the infirmary, a sudden thought occurred to him.  
  
How by the goddess did I end up here???   
  
Blinking quickly, Rett thought back to what he was doing before he woke up injured. What was I doing last? Figuring that he was fighting someone or something, Rett found himself thinking about people who could have injured him so badly and as he went through his list he found himself quickly running out of people. He hadn't enraged anyone recently and he didn't overdo any practice sessions recently... So what was I doing?....   
  
Staring at the ceiling and the floating particles of dust that wafted through and around the sunlight above him, a bird flew by outside, obscuring the channel of light for a moment, casting a shadow where light once shone, Rett's eyes opened in shock as a memory pierced his mind.  
  
A sword...a black sword that gleamed in the darkness...   
  
LINK!!! Rett almost screamed as he sat up, the memories of his last battle flooded his mind. Looking at his body, he winced as he saw that his chest had bandages wrapped tightly around his waist and over his left shoulder, his body aching and crying out its disapproval at moving.  
  
Thinking back, Rett tried to recount the last moments of the battle. Lying on the bed, he tried not to move as the memories of the fight flooded his mind.  
  
  
  
  
  
First strike! Rett thought to himself pleased at the fact that he had wounded his rival first. However he was concerned about how Link fared as his friend just got stabbed in the shoulder. The worry was short lived as Link grasped the blade from his shoulder with his left hand and wrenched it out with a single motion. Backing away, Rett moved his sword into a defensive pose.  
  
Uhhhh... Rett stated mentally as fear dawned on the man. He didn't even flinch!! His own mind screamed at him as he saw blood run down from Link's wound.  
  
Then Rett watched with worry as Link crouched, spreading his feet slightly apart and levelling his blade, moving himself so that he faced his opponent, ignoring the fact that he had been stabbed a few moments earlier.  
  
Time to start worrying... Rett thought to himself as he prepared himself for the next strike. Link crouched slightly once again, pausing for a brief moment. He didn't look friendly, not that he was looking that friendly before but, looking at him now, he looked like he was going to kill him without a passing glance. Ok...I feel that this is a good time to...PaNiC!!! Rett thought wisely, but he could only watch what happened next.  
  
Dashing forward, Link was instantly in front of Rett and stabbing forward with Murasame. Link turned his wrist to the right as he attacked, turning the sword so that the blade that was facing the sky now faced the earth as it penetrated Rett's military uniform. A good half a foot of sword was suddenly sticking out of Rett's back and then Link simply withdrew his sword with a clean pull.  
  
Blood flowed from the wound freely but Rett managed to stay standing, his will the only thing keeping him upright as pain coursed through his side, his body suddenly feeling weak and heavy.  
  
"It is over." Link stated simply as he touched the tip of his sword to the ground, before his left foot and with one smooth motion, slashed up.  
  
Rett's eyes widened in surprise as he felt Link's sword slice up and over his chest, knocking him back through the air. Making a full spin in midair, Rett landed on his back with a thump and a crack as his head smacked against the cobbled street.  
  
His vision blurry, Rett saw Link kneel before him for a brief moment and then he simply got up and walked away. Then there were other people. A few soldiers crowed the area then the priestesses appeared out of nowhere and fed him something watery and red. Drinking the healing potion, Rett found his vision darkening. He then simply gave way to nothing.  
  
  
  
  
  
Blinking, Rett's eyes refocused as he found himself staring back at the unchanging ceiling above his bed. Thinking back to the battle, he couldn't help but be impressed. Whatever Link had learnt during their time apart had made his friend into an incredible fighter.  
  
Raising his right hand, Rett stared at the sunlight before he reached in front of him and clenched his fist in front of the brightest window. I will become stronger. I will surpass Link and show him who is truly the best... his thoughts echoing in his mind. He had made this promise only once before, when Link became Protector of the Land, showing that he was the strongest. Ever since they had become friends, Rett had always dreamt of becoming strong, strong enough to defeat all those who came before him. However as Rett improved, so did he, they were almost dead even. Then as they grew older, Link seemed to almost outshine him and Rett quickly found himself struggling to keep up with his experienced friend.  
  
Then Link left.  
  
Rett thought back to the day when he had returned to Hyrule after training in the mountains for a few months. He had been training for the upcoming test of Knighthood, which would allow people to advance into the prestigious ranks of the knights. When he had learnt of Link's sudden departure, he was shocked to say the least, but he had understood why his friend left.   
  
Link had loved Zelda, even if he didn't know it himself. However those around him knew, if they paid attention, they would have noticed that Link cared for the princess far more then he would admit. The sudden order to leave and never return must have been a shock. Rett had also heard rumours of a resounding slap and if that was true, it must have been a horrible moment for Link as someone he cared for struck him.  
  
Knowing Link who grew up without many friends and no family, that rejection must have hurt him more then anyone could have guessed. He had unwittingly given his heart out and when that person rejected him, it must have been devastating.  
  
Seeing Link now, Rett had guessed that his friend had seen more hardships since then. Rett remembered looking into his friend's eyes and he couldn't help but shiver. Where once the joy of life and self worth shone, there was almost nothing there now. It was as if his spirit had been drained away.  
  
Those eyes... thinking back, Rett had seen them before it was what was known as the eyes of empty existence. They were the marks of soldiers who had seen too many battles, faced too many hardships and had lost too many things that they cared about. They were the eyes of people that only wanted to finish what was started, whether they lived or died was of no consequence.  
  
Rett had a few friends like that. They were once vibrant people who loved life. Then as Ganon began his invasion and began to slaughter all who got in his way, they had all changed. Those that survived the first year now wore the expression that Link had. They were all veterans, waiting to fight and finish off Ganon or protect those that survived, that was their existence, their final hope. So far, from what Rett knew, they had all died in battle, none living past their first two years after acquiring such eyes.  
  
It was such a sad fate.  
  
Sighing, Rett felt sleep tugging at him. He would meet up with Link later, maybe tomorrow or so. There was much to talk about and much more to catch up on. A rematch... we should have a rematch. Thinking those final thoughts, Rett drifted into a peaceful sleep where he and a young boy with blonde hair fought each other with wooden sticks, a glowing fairy watching from above.  
  
  
  
  
  
Link took in a deep breath as he sat up. Daybreak was approaching and Link sat in his bed breathing. Just breathing. The fight with Rett yesterday was both exciting and horrific.  
  
Looking up and out the window of his room, Link saw nothing but the roofs of other buildings, the impassive mountains, and with his window pointing south, he saw the white gates. With the sky still dark, Link thought back to the fight and couldn't help but smile. Rett had grown, both as a man and as a fighter. Without a doubt, Rett had continued to grow and though they had both held back, it was a thoroughly enjoyable fight.  
  
However. There was something equally horrifying.  
  
Lowering his head, Link lifted his right hand and opened it before him. Suddenly tensing his fingers, his hand formed a claw that Link only help but stare at. Once again, Link wondered how much he had changed since his former days. It was just more than minor changes, such as looks, skills and powers. His changes were deeper then those that were cosmetic. He had changed on the inside.   
  
Thinking back, Link shivered slightly as a single memory ran through his head. The black sword piercing his friend. His sword piercing flesh. It was a simple memory, nothing more.   
  
What has happened to me? Such thoughts pierced his mind, making him slightly afraid of what he had become. He had severely wounded his friend and then finished the fight with an unnecessary final strike.  
  
What scared Link the most was the fact of the emotions attached to the memory, or the lack of emotion. He felt nothing. There was no horror or worry as he stabbed his friend, causing a severe wound. It was just a simple action. It was an action that he knew deep down, was acquired during his travels. React before they act... his mind stated, making himself feel downcast.  
  
Breathing hard, Link broke out of his line of thought before it went any further. He did this too often nowadays. Always thinking about himself and his changes, he often got lost in thought and if he allowed it to continue too far, he would become depressed. And with depression, he couldn't concentrate on tasks at hand, such as combat, and ended up making mistakes that would nearly cost him his life.  
  
Concentrating on his breathing, Link forced his mind and body to settle. Slowly opening his eyes, Link saw the worried features of Navi who was currently hovering a few inches from his face. Smiling, Link raised his right hand, palm upwards and stopped it at shoulder height.  
  
Taking the offering, Navi landed in his open palm. Settling down, she leaned back on her left arm as she looked up to her friend and master's face. "Are you feeling alright? Link?"  
  
"Yea." Link replied simply, not wanting to worry his friend. "I'm alright."  
  
Not convinced, Navi once again took to the air, flying lazily around Link's head a few times. "You're lying. What's bothering you Link?""  
  
"Same old." Link said as he tracked Navi's flight the best he could.  
  
Stopping in front of his face, Navi understood and was slightly worried. She didn't want him to get depressed again and was wondering what to do when an idea suddenly hit her. "A Bath!" she shouted out excitedly.  
  
"What?" Link said as he raised his left eyebrow.  
  
"A bath will fix you right up! And you could use one, you smell worse then Epona does after a hard run." Navi stated as she wrinkled her nose.  
  
Link simply stared at her with the raised eyebrow.  
  
"I'll go get you one!" Navi exclaimed and zipped off, and with a small spell opened the door, flew through and went down the stairs in search of a maid.  
  
Link blinked, his mouth opened slightly in surprise as he was left behind, his final thought unanswered. Don't I get a say in this...   
  
  
  
  
  
Soon there were sounds of people moving about and shortly after, a few maids came in carrying two tubs. The first was an oval metal tub that was a good three feet in height and a good seven by three feet long, the second was a metal circle that was far smaller then the tub as it stood a foot in height and was only five feet wide. Seeing as they moved the tub silently and not causing a ruckus, Link guessed they did this sort of thing often.  
  
Placing the tubs in the middle of the room, they then filled the oval tub with hot water and left a bar of pink soap that they stated was the finest, a bottle of shampoo and two large white towels. With that done, they promptly left, their gazes lingering on Link and his body whenever someone mentioned the word 'bath'. Two wooden buckets of warm water were left beside the smaller tub. It was to be used after the person took their bath and needed to rinse their body of left over soapsuds that would cling to them as they left the tub.  
  
As the last maid left with a curtsey, Link found himself staring at the pink soap with a slightly confused expression. Looking at Navi, who was currently fluttering proudly over the tub, Link raised his left eyebrow once again. "They make pink soap?"   
  
  
  
  
  
Sighing, Link relaxed in the simplistic metal tub as he leaned back. Watching the rising steam, he couldn't help but feel at ease as the hot, soapy water worked its magic on his body. With pink scented soap, that the maids insisted he use, Link simply closed his eyes and took a deep breath.  
  
Taking the bar of soap, Link quickly washed his body and shampooed his hair. Covered in bubbles, Link took a deep breath and dunked himself into the steaming water. After a few moments, he returned to the surface, water streaming down his face as he splashed water over his head washing away the last of the soap and shampoo.  
  
Leaning against the end of the tub, Link settled down to enjoy the remainder of his bath. Clean and comfortable, Link simply rested his arms on either side of the tub as he found himself contently watching the small groups of soap bubbles move across the water's surface at an un-amazingly slow pace.  
  
"Shall I wash your back?" Navi asked sweetly as she hovered in front of Link holding a washcloth that looked like a giant blanket in her arms. Smiling, Link sighed and nodded as he leaned forward, allowing Navi access to his back. He never could say no as she always tried her best to help him out. Link then suddenly wondered if he was spoiling her in some way.  
  
Gliding to his back, Navi gently washed Link's back, taking special care as she moved the cloth over the healing wounds and sensitive scars. Looking at the white marks that streaked Link's back, Navi found herself studying the newer scars to make sure that they had healed. Working hard to clean the backside, Link would have laughed if he saw the serious expression that Navi had on as she worked.  
  
Finishing most of the back, she was slowly moving her way upwards and ended up at the left shoulder, were Link was stabbed the night before. Examining the wound, Navi smiled to herself proudly as she looked at the clean shoulder. Running her small hands over where the wound was, she felt pride on her quick healing job. The wound was severe, but she had worked hard and fast and the result was healed flesh that wouldn't leave a scar, unlike the other ones. Practice makes perfect! She thought to herself, assured that she could deal with any minor wounds in the future and heal them without leaving the slightest scars. "Finished!" she exclaimed proudly after a final look over and flew over to a side of the tub and hung the washcloth on the edge.  
  
Looking back, she saw a sleeping Link who had slipped slightly into the pool and with only his head above water was content and resting. He's pushing himself too hard... she thought to herself as she flew to the opposite end of the tub, standing on the edge and undressed. Taking off her simple smock that covered her body as it left her arms and shoulder bare and ended near the middle of her thighs. She then simply walked off the edge of the tub and into the water with a splash.  
  
Swimming lazily under water for a few moments, Navi then flew out of the soapy water, spraying soap, bubbles and droplets of water everywhere as her translucent wings fluttered. Flying over to the pink soap, Navi gently lathered her body, enjoying the moment as if they were to leave tomorrow, who knows when they would get a chance to bathe again.  
  
Using magic, she got a few droplets of shampoo out of the glass bottle and began to wash her hair. With that, she flew up into the air, a good five feet above the tub and allowed her body to relax as her wings stopped to flutter. She began to fall.  
  
Freefalling, she dove into the tub, causing a small spire of water to rise into the air as she broke the soapy surface, waking Link from his gentle nap. Swimming to the surface, Navi looked up at the now awake Link and was instantly apologetic about waking him.  
  
Gently shaking his head, Link simply smiled as he felt the brief flash of regret through his bond. Navi then broke back out into her cheery demeanour as she saw the smile. She never could completely tell what Link felt as he kept most of his emotions bottled inside, she always trusted her master to be honest with her.  
  
Getting up, Link stepped into the second tub and picking up a bucket, splashed the cool water over his head and down his body, washing away the clinging soap. Navi flew onto Link's head as he took the second bucket and emptied its content. The clean water washing away the last of the soap leaving the two beings feeling refreshed and clean. Feeling relaxed, Link wrapped a towel around his waist and tucked it in, making sure that it wouldn't fall off at an improper time.   
  
Raking his left hand across his head through his black hair, Link sighed contently. His body felt relaxed and healed and his mind was at ease. If anything, for just that moment, everything was perfect.  
  
Then the maids came.  
  
At first there was only a light tap on the door. Blinking Link turned his head in time to see the door open and reveal one of the inn's maids. Dressed in a simple green dress with a white trim, a wreath of beautiful brown hair flowed down her back to her waist.  
  
"Are you done with your bath my lor..." The maid then looked up and froze, her final word forgotten, as standing before her was her knight in shining armour, except that at that very moment her knight wasn't wearing any armour, not that the maid cared or anything.  
  
There was a moment of silence as Link stared at the maid staring back at him. Feeling a small something land on his right shoulder, Link looked down to see Navi cross one leg over the other and before Link could ask his question, she answered. Her name is Sofia and she is in charge cause Gertrude is away attending to business.   
  
Link stared at the fairy smiling sweetly at him for a few moments before he raised his head to reply to her question when he stopped. Raising her own head, Navi was curious why Link suddenly froze when she looked over to see what Link was looking at and her eyes widened.  
  
Sofia wasn't alone anymore.  
  
Standing at the doorway was a good half a dozen maids, all peeking inside towards the single man who was currently only covered by a towel.  
  
Walking to the doorway, every female eye tracing his every movement, Link stopped in front of them all and silently waited as the maids continued to stare at him. With a well-toned body, Link found himself feeling self-conscious as the maids simply stared at him silently. Even the jagged scar that streaked across his chest had allotted attention, bringing Link bad memories with their gaze.  
  
"Can I help you?" Link asked gently, breaking the silence.  
  
Sofia managed to stutter out "B...bath?" before she settled into silence, a deep blush settling on her face as a thought occurred to her. If I was a minute earlier... the thought caused her blush to deepen but she kept her thoughts private.  
  
Giving a simple nod, Link stepped out of the way and went to sit on the bed, allowing the maids to attend to their task as Sofia gave out curt orders, assigning maids to accomplish the task of removing the metal tubs in groups. To say that the simple tasks went smoothly was an understatement. The maids took far more time to remove the tubs then was necessary as each maid seemed to find that it was their sworn duty to stare at the stranger for as much as possible without being caught. After a few moments of this charade, they discovered that Sofia was giving them death glares and they picked up the pace, quickly removing the tubs from the room and disappearing from sight.  
  
Looking around to make sure that everything was done, Sofia took one more glance at the handsome and well-defined man before her. Quickly finding an excuse, Sofia walked over to the bed, where Link was currently sitting, the white towel still wrapped around his waist and draped over his lap, right before his knees.  
  
"Do you require anything else, my lord?" Sofia asked in the softest voice that bordered on submission. It was a voice that would tease most men to the point where their wits were anywhere but in their head.  
  
Smiling, Link gave his simple reply, "Thank you, no."  
  
Smiling in earnest, Sofia raised her opinion of the stranger a notch, as it seemed that feigned submission wouldn't work on him. Eyes wondering, Sofia found herself studying the jagged white scar that went from below the man's right nipple all the way towards his left hip, stopping in between his hip and navel. She felt drawn to it as she felt something... Suddenly looking up, Sofia blushed as she realized that she was beginning to lean in to get a better look at the scar.  
  
"It... looks painful..." Sofia stuttered out as she tried to hide the fact that she was going to study the scar as close as humanly possible. She felt bad for losing control of herself. A maid must always be calm, cool and collected... she thought to herself as Gertrude's words rang in her ears.  
  
"It is a gift." Link replied emotionlessly. "A gift from someone..." With a sigh, Link ran his right hand through his damp hair. He didn't know why he told her that, he had simply answered without thinking. He never talked to others about it and he found himself wondering why he bothered to even reply.  
  
Looking up to reassure her that the scar was nothing, Link's eyes widened as shock momentarily took over. Sofia wasn't standing before him anymore but was currently beside him, arms wrapped around his back, pushing him onto the bed as she pressed her soft yet hard body against him in one of the tightest embrace he had ever received. Her muffled sobs came out clearly to his ears.  
  
Blinking Link looked over and was at a loss. Beside him, Sofia was hugging him with all her might as tears streaked down her face. Not knowing what to do, Link kept his arms dangling from fear of doing the wrong thing.  
  
"Stop! Please stop..." her muffled cries emanated from his shoulder, confusing Link on what he should be stopping, he instead simply stayed still, hoping that it was the best course of action as he was at a loss of what to do or what he had done. Still feeling lost, Link stayed still, hoping that Sofia's outburst wasn't his fault.  
  
Floating in the air, Navi looked down towards the sobbing young woman, her face concentrating at the sprawled figure hugging her master. A distant memory nagging at her mind. Looking up, Link wondered what Navi was doing until he noticed her looking down at them, or more specifically at Sofia.   
  
Navi? Link sent the single question to the flying fairy.  
  
Navi ignored Link for a moment, her mind thinking on something. She continued to stare at Sofia until she realized something. There was a slight aura around her. It was so light that it was practically unnoticeable and then Navi decided to try something else. The spell took her a few more moments of concentration before she released it. It was a spell of sight and it would reveal the unnoticed or hidden things around her. It would reveal something about Sofia that Navi hoped was true.  
  
The spell took hold and wrapped around her eye, making one of her violet eyes silver, allowing Navi to clearly see the aura around Sofia. It was a gentle gold aura, glowing faintly around her body and as Navi looked at where Sofia's heart lay, the aura was brighter, making Navi smile sadly, the distant memory coming into sudden focus.  
  
Sofia... Sofia is like... her... Navi stated simply, knowing what the final word meant to her master.  
  
Her... Link thought quietly, the unbidden memories flooding his mind as he tried to stop them. Happiness, endless and overwhelming sadness, hope, despair, laughter, crying... it was a torrent of emotions.  
  
Sofia felt what Link felt and feeling the overbearing sadness, she continued to cry as she attempted to bury her head into his shoulder. Keeping Link in her vice-like grip for what had to be an eternity, she eventually cried herself into exhaustion, limply hanging onto the person beside her.  
  
Making sure that Sofia was asleep, Link gently brushed her head with his left hand, feeling her soft brown hair beneath his calloused hand. Moving silently, he slipped from her gentle grip and smoothly wrapped the blanket around her sleeping form.  
  
A heartlander... Link thought to himself, knowing full well what it meant. Staring at the soft and gentle face of the sleeping lady, Link allowed himself to sympathise with her for a moment. She was a heartlander, a person with the gift to feel what others felt.  
  
She must have touched your soul... Navi stated as she landed on Link's right shoulder. She is resting, we should go, staring at her will only remind you of her, and... we should go...   
  
A single tear rolled down Link's cheek unnoticed as he sighed, the memories of the past returning. Navi flew upwards and stopped the single tear with her hands, cupping the salty droplet and allowing it to fall directly into the white towel that was currently still wrapped around his waist.  
  
Come... Lets go, follow me... Navi gently suggested, knowing full well how Link was feeling. Watching her master get dressed and gather his belongings, Navi took the time to make sure that he was fully dressed before she lead him through the door and watched as he gently closed the wooden door behind him she lead him outside of the inn, into the bright sunlight.  
  
Standing there, in front of the inn, Link was immobile, his mind a torrent of thoughts and emotions. Navi she knew, knew what was going through his head as she flew to his shoulder and hovered beside his right ear, giving it a gentle kiss, her thoughts cutting into Link's mind and thoughts. I know. I miss her too...   
  
Blinking, Link sighed as a second tear fell from his left eye, rolling down his cheek gently. Feeling Navi snuggle her small face against his, Link smiled gently as he raised his hood. Wiping away the tear and tightening his gauntlets, Link smiled for Navi, knowing that she would know the reason for the smile.  
  
Touching his chest, Link felt the small chain, and more importantly, the small ruby and emerald rose, that hung on the chain press into his skin. "She is still with us..." Link said, not knowing if it was a question or a statement.  
  
"She is." Navi said simply, knowing that Link would be alright for the day.  
  
Letting out a deep sigh, Link took a slow, deep breath and disappeared into the crowd.  
  
  
  
  
  
Walking aimlessly, Link found himself immersed in the life of the city. Here people lived their lives regardless of war and fear. Walking amongst them, Link could feel a sort of flow as people continued to live on, giving him a certain satisfaction. The will of the innocent was strong, not weak, as Ganon had always thought. They strive to live, even now, during these dark times... the thoughts drifted through Link's mind, echoing with his belief that the strong are the ones who were able to continue living, despite the endless obstacles that faced them.  
  
The people as a whole seem to pulsate, the chatter of couples and families filled the air. The screaming as people haggled with various vendors or that of children laughing with delight.  
  
As a whole, they were cheerful and this made Link smile. Closing his eyes, he basked in its glory, the life of the people filled him for the moment with a feeling of vast contentment. Here were the people he was defending, the life and innocence that he protected. It was like water to the dying and Link drank his fill as he stood at the centre of the street and allowed the flow of people guide him.  
  
Before long, he found himself slowing down. As he looked up Link found himself standing at the town centre, where the statue of the three goddesses resided.   
  
Looking up, Link found himself in awe once more as he stared at the statues bathing in sunlight. The light seemed to be drawn into the statues, making them glow with an almost holy aura. Looking around, Link saw that everyone who passed by took at least a glance at the figures, their eyes always wandering towards their symbol of hope and peace.  
  
Staring at the statues, Link found himself reminiscing about the past. He found his thoughts wandering to the ruby and emerald rose that hung at his neck. Feelings of joy and happiness filled him and for the briefest moment he forgot who he was. He was filled with content and the joy of being loved.  
  
For the briefest moment...  
  
Releasing a deep sigh, Link felt the happiness, joy and contentment melt away, leaving only the raw emptiness and sadness that would forever accompany him.  
  
Navi felt bland. She had felt Link's joy, knowing exactly what memories Link had remembered. They were memories of 'her' and she knew it was also memories of 'her' that made him now feel so empty. It was just like it was at the inn as Link went immobile, locked in a depressed mood. Link...lets go see if Rett is all right! Maybe he's well enough to fight again. Knowing him, he'd probably force a priestess to heal him so he can come after you!   
  
Turning his head, Link felt himself grinning, the thought of a rematch with his friend a welcoming one.  
  
Come, I'll lead you there! Navi stated happily. Seeing Links grin meant that he wasn't going to go into one of his depressions.  
  
With the small fairy leading the way, Link found himself walking north, towards the castle. Weaving in between throngs of people, it took less then an hour for them to reach their destination.  
  
Standing before the open gates, Link stared at the white stonewalls, briefly thinking about his days when he dressed in the happy-go-lucky green clothes.  
  
Hearing something, Navi flew overhead and, spotting a crowd behind the walls, she sent Link a quick thought, Link! There are people in the courtyard! Blinking at the high-flying fairy, Link fixed his attention before him and walked into the courtyard of the castle.  
  
There was a crowd of soldiers standing around, making a circle as they cheered, yelled, cursed and hollered. The sounds of metal grating against metal rang clearly throughout the air, exacting sounds of awe from the crowd. Interest perked, Link walked forward to see what was going on.  
  
Link stood at the edge of the crowd, unnoticed by most of the soldiers except for a few people who were littered around here and there. The people who noticed his presence gave a brief glance towards him before returning their attention back to the fight at hand. Those people who noticed, Link noted with interest, were mostly grizzled soldiers that he guessed were the veterans of this war. The other people who noticed him were still young and kept their gaze on the darkly clad stranger for a few moments longer before they too returned their attention to the fight.  
  
Looking into the centre of the circle, Link watched as a young woman geared in red armour, holding a red hilted sword in her right hand and a red shield strapped to her left arm dodge or block incoming attacks before she retaliated with surprising speed. The other fighter was a young man armoured in what looked like silver with a flowing white cape behind him. Using a rapier, he continuously attacked the woman, sending in relentless barrages of stabs that the woman seemed hard pressed to defend.  
  
Taking the time to study the two fighters, Link found himself concentrating on their movements as if they were his opponents, trying their best to defeat or kill him.  
  
The first was the young woman in red armour. She had long, straight green hair that ended slightly below her waist. Red armour covered her torso with a high neck guard and separate shoulder plates. Her arms were bare except for red armlets that covered her entire forearms. Her legs were bare, guarded only with red greaves. Her sword a single double edged blade that was a good three to four feet long and was as thick her forearms, the red hilt with a ruby pommel. The shield was an oddity in itself. It resembled a large cross with the arms of the cross, higher up making it so it had a longer bottom half than the top. However, instead of straight intersecting lines, the edges of the cross were connected with curves, creating a stylish shield that the woman continually blocked with. On laced sandals, the woman moved with surprising agility as she, weaved, attacked and defended with lithe grace.  
  
The second was a man with golden straight hair that fell midway to his back who was geared in silver armour. The silver armour he wore only covered his torso, leaving mere cloth to protect the rest of his body. A white shirt was worn under the armour, its sleeves covering the man's arms. A matching pair of pants fit snugly around his legs as the man glided from foot to foot on brown leather boots. His weapon was a straight silver rapier with an elegant white hilt. Holding the sword so that the tip of it was constantly pointed at his opponent, he forcibly kept his opponent on the defence.  
  
Link, doesn't that man's style look like that style... from that country...ummm... Navi attempted to point out, but faltered completely as she realized that she oddly didn't remember much.  
  
Smiling, Link replied as he continued to study the man's fighting style. It is called fencing and the Acadians developed it for man-to-man duels. It's a weak style, unless you're a master at it. That old man tried to teach it to us, but I wasn't very good at it.   
  
"Strike! Thousand Blows!" the young man yelled out as he drew the sword before his face in a salute. The young woman's eyes widened for a moment but she tightened her grip on her sword.  
  
Link watched in fascination as the young man took three steps forward, covering the distance between him and his opponent and began. At first it was only a few light stabs but it quickly sped up. From what were five light stabs quickly turned into ten, then it was fifteen, twenty, twenty-five, fifty, hundred twenty-five, two hundred fifty and then what had to be five hundred blows crushed into the young woman's weakened defence. The blows were too quick to count but Link knew how the technique worked.  
  
The woman in red armour had been defending since the beginning of the thousand blows and was doing well until the strikes reached the hundreds where her shield began to heavily waver. Then as the attack hit, her shield was knocked to the left, leaving her open to the final part of the strike, which mercilessly slammed into her, over two hundred stabs striking her armour, creating sparks as they rained down on her final defence. With that, she fell forward, towards the floor and was rendered unconscious. As soon as she fell, the young man instantly sheathed his rapier and kneeled down to check on her as her friends came running.   
  
Link was amazed to say the least. The young man was obviously a master in fencing or at the very least, close to a master. The thousand-blow technique wasn't something that anyone could learn. It took time and great effort to master those special attacks and it taxed the user greatly. However, looking at the young man, Link was amazed to see that he was only temporarily out of breath. He had seen others use that same attack and they were either completely out of breath or extremely weary, their body barely standing by their own will.  
  
Thinking back, Link only ever encountered one man who could use the style like the young man did and not be drained. He was a nameless old man who was on the constant move around Acadia. He was an absolute master in the art of fencing, knowing every part of his style he had even created a few attacks himself. Link himself had learnt from that man for a month before they parted ways, their paths taking them to different destinies.  
  
For this young man to reach such a level of mastery, he must have trained very, very hard. Even Link himself couldn't perform such an attack. But then again, Link himself had a very different style than most other fighters.  
  
Blinking, Link shook off his line of thought and realised that the unconscious woman in red armour had already been taken out of the circle. The young man with the rapier remained however as a grinning soldier walked up. The young man looked almost like everyone else, dressed in the same Hyrule military uniform with a single sword strapped to one side of his waist.  
  
Giving the man in silver armour a respected nod, he addressed the crowd. "The winner, Delvol de Syrule!" the crowd broke out in a cheer. Waiting for a few moments, the man then continued, "Does anyone else wish to challenge Delvol de Syrule!? The previous challenger wasn't enough and we require another!"  
  
The crowd was suddenly in a general distaste at the young man's final remark. Even the silver armoured Delvol was frowning making Link raise an eyebrow. It seemed that the woman in red was an apparent favourite.  
  
"She just underestimated me this time. I won by luck, that is all." Delvol stated in a calm almost forcible voice, his respect for the red armoured woman apparent.  
  
Coughing, the announcer quickly got the point. "I apologize for my earlier remark... Selina is a favourite, one of my favoured as a matter of fact. However, I shall not stray! Who here has the vigour to stand up and take this challenge!?!?"  
  
Awkward silence met the man's announcement. It seemed that no one wanted to face the man but no one wanted to leave in case there was another challenger. No one moved, waiting for anyone to react to the challenge issued.  
  
Smiling, Link realized that there wasn't anyone else wanting to fight the man named Delvol and turned about to leave the circle. His interests lay in a match with Rett, not some man in silver armour.  
  
However, the man in the circle seeing the darkly clad stranger turn to walk away suddenly found inspiration. Pointing towards Link's back, he began. "Are you a coward! Do you have no courage! Come forth and fight, prove your worth in this circle!"  
  
Blinking, Link turned and faced the stranger. Am I a coward? He thought briefly to himself as he entertained the amusing thought.  
  
"Oh Ho! He has a backbone!" the announcer stated, hoping to bait the stranger into a fight.  
  
Smiling, Link was thoroughly amused. With a slight bow, he then turned around and started to walk away again, choosing to ignore the words of the announcer. He was amused and that was enough.  
  
Fate however, had other ideas.  
  
As Link turned and began to walk away, a soldier in the crowd found himself staring at the hilt of the sword that was strapped to the man's back. Then realization dawned. It was the same sword that pierced Rett last night! Screaming at the top of his lungs, the young man caught the attention of every soldier within earshot. "Its him! The man who defeated Rett!"  
  
That stopped Link.  
  
Turning, he found that Delvol was quickly striding towards him and came to a halt, standing before the man dressed in black. Link took a moment and noted the fact that Delvol was almost the same height as himself. Knowing what was to come, Link gave Navi a silent order to stay away and not interfere. She left without notice or complaint, knowing exactly why she was being sent away, no dangerous events for her today.  
  
"I wish to face you, good sir. If you have the strength to defeat Knight Captain Rett then obviously you are a worthy opponent to face my blade." Delvol stated in a calm, respectable demeanour that left no room for argument. Knowing that the man would persist until he got the match that he wished for, Link agreed.  
  
Damn Acadians. Link thought aloud, forcing Navi to smile in amusement.  
  
Walking into the fighter's circle, Link released a breath as he felt himself enter something similar to another world. People were everywhere, in every direction that he looked, their staring eyes, chatter, yells and hollering booming from every which direction making it harder to focus than it would have been on a battlefield. It reminded Link of his first time in a fighter's circle. The good ol' days... Link thought to himself as he stopped near the centre of the circle, facing his opponent.  
  
"May I inquire your name?" Delvol asked and when Link didn't reply he continued. "How rude of me. Etiquette demands that I should reveal my own name before I inquire for others. Forgive me. I am Delvol de Syrule, son of the first Lord of Acadia." Delvol finished his introduction with a bow.  
  
All that met Delvol was silence, making him sigh as his opponent didn't seem to share the same Etiquette that a Lord would, but then few did, and Delvol knew that his upbringing was well more refined then others. So he learnt to accept it but he would always strive to be a perfect gentleman, no matter the circumstance.  
  
"His name is Darks." A familiar voice stated as the crowd parted slightly, allowing a man in a white cape to enter the circle.  
  
"Knight Captain Rett! It is good to see you up and walking today." Delvol stated happily.  
  
"Forgive my friend here Delvol. He is a wanderer and such constant travels during these times have stripped him of much manners that he once had." Rett stated simply, forcing Delvol to completely re-evaluate the darkly clad man before him. If the Knight Captain was willing to stand up for the man, then the man was worthy to be considered a rival.  
  
"Delvol, be careful. Darks is a very strong opponent and from what impression I got from my match, he has many secrets." Rett warned, making Delvol smile in anticipation.  
  
"If Knight Captain Rett warns me about you Sir Darks, then I feel honoured to be able to face you in combat!" Delvol stated proudly as he unsheathed his sword. With a muted hiss, Link unsheathed his own sword in reply.  
  
Bringing the tip of the rapier to his forehead, Delvol saluted his opponent and waited as the man prepared himself. Link simply withdrew his hood, revealing his face to the delight of the female soldier's present, making them swoon with delight for staying to watch the circle fights.  
  
Studying his opponent for a moment, Delvol found himself frowning slightly. Link, covered in his large cloak left little to see. The man's feet were parted only slightly, indicating great balance, and his sword held in the right hand, his left hidden within the folds of the cape.  
  
Feeling that his opponent was ready, Delvol finished his salute and lunged forward, his rapier stabbing at Link's left arm.  
  
Sidestepping, Link avoided the attack but didn't retaliate.  
  
Backing off, Delvol gave a gracious nod to his opponent, raising his opinion of the man another notch. He saw through my feint... Delvol recorded mentally, trying to gather as much information on his opponent as possible. The aim of the attack was to see how the man would react to such an offensive strike. Seeing the man dodge but not retaliate meant that the man knew what he was trying to do.  
  
Link, deciding that trading blows would keep him off guard, hopped towards Delvol, his sword slashing in from the right and as Delvol dodged to the left, Link followed up with a forward stab which was blocked by Delvol's rapier.  
  
Turning the tables, Delvol slashed from below, raising his sword into the sky, which, to Delvol's surprise, was blocked. Backing off quickly, Delvol recovered and began to move forward, creating a wall of blades as his rapier flashed in the afternoon sun.  
  
Slowly giving ground, Link couldn't help but admire his opponent's skill. Seeing an opportunity, Link decided to take a risk in order to turn the tides. Blocking a few of the relentless stabs, Link crouched and rushed in from below, surprising Delvol at the sudden shift in battle as Link began his attack. Rushing forward, Link began his assault, forcing Delvol into what seemed like a permanent defensive position.   
  
Gnashing his teeth, Delvol grunted again as he blocked another slash, his rapier shaking slightly from each attack. Watching his opponent, Delvol couldn't help but admire his opponent's technique. From what looked like wild and clumsy swings was in fact a well-developed fighting technique that did two things. The first was that with each swing, Delvol could predict each attack but left no room for retaliation, as the power of each swing was contrary to what looked like weak and futile attacks. The second it seemed was to crush the opponent's will. With each passing moment, Delvol felt a touch more hopeless as he found himself wonder what he could do against such brutal and offensive attacks.  
  
No choice... and this early also, he is truly a worthy adversary! Delvol stated to himself as he backed off quickly, creating distance between himself and his opponent. To Link's credit he did not follow, making Delvol slightly frustrated but just as pleased. "You are a worthy opponent, Sir Darks!" Delvol stated aloud as he raised his sword in a salute. "You are as worthy as Knight Captain Rett stated and I am honoured to have had the privilege to fight you. However, you raise the stakes against me and I must respond with my own. I must try to end things quickly, here and now."  
  
Gripping his sword tightly, Link prepared himself for the upcoming attack as Delvol took a few steps back to create distance between him and his opponent.  
  
"Flow! Gentle Gale!" Delvol yelled as he raised his sword and slashed downwards, touching the tip of his rapier into the cobbled ground, wind drawing itself into the tip of his sword. As the tip touched the stone, Delvol flicked his blade at Link, creating a small tornado of wind that launched itself at his opponent.  
  
The crowd was awed. For Delvol de Syrule to use such a technique so soon into battle meant that the man known as Darks was truly a worthy opponent. However, instead of attempting to dodge, Link stood his ground.  
  
How will you deal with this? Sir Darks. Delvol pondered to himself silently, his interest perked by his opponent's lack of action. Are you shocked at such an attack? Like so many before you? Or do you have something hidden away?   
  
Standing still, Link watched as the small tornado made its way towards him. Putting his left foot before him, Link angled his left shoulder towards the incoming attack. Letting his right arm rest, the hilt of his sword behind him, the end of the hilt touching his waist as the tip of his blade hovered a scant inch above the cobbled ground.  
  
Then as the tornado came within a foot away, with one smooth motion, Link turned his wrist to the right, so that the hilt was directed towards the heavens as he slashed upwards so that the blade was pointing towards the sky, a black vapour trail tailing the sword's swing. As the sword dropped back to its original position, hilt hidden and blade hovering, the wind blew in each and every direction.  
  
The Gentle Gale was cut in two.  
  
"Heaven's Ascension Strike..." Link stated solemnly to the awed crowd.  
  
Rett was speechless to say the least. To defeat Delvol's Gentle Gale so easily... Rett found himself wanting a rematch... no... craving a rematch. Next time, I won't hold back, Link!   
  
Delvol was stunned, his technique cut in two. However, he suddenly grinned. "Magnificent Sir Darks! No one has ever defeated the Flowing Gentle Gale before. It seems that we both have been holding back..."  
  
Grinning, Link released a simple nod.  
  
"I will use my all, Sir Darks... Prepare yourself!" Delvol stated emotionally as he dashed forward, his sword once again a wall of blades as he rained a relentless assault on his foe. Link however, simply dodged or blocked each attack, letting none of the strikes through.  
  
Retreating, Delvol studied his opponent again. Breathing from light exertion, Link stood defiantly, like an unyielding mountain. "It seems that my simple techniques are useless against you, Sir Darks." Delvol said as he prepared himself.  
  
Saluting, Delvol then dashed forwards, the wind carrying his words. "Shine! Break Point!"  
  
Knowing what was coming, Link turned his sword so that it was parallel to the ground. Hilt held in his right hand and the middle of the blade in his left, he positioned the sword before his chest and defended Delvol's attack head on.  
  
Staggering back from sudden recoil, Delvol was shocked to say the least. His Shining Break Point was an attack designed to hit the chest, left arm and right arm simultaneously and destroy any weapon and armour that was hit by the triple strike. Upon seeing nothing happen, Delvol became impressed with his opponent's quality equipment.  
  
"So you are the old man's successor..." Link stated, sure that the masters chosen fencer stood before him.  
  
"You know the master?" Delvol asked incredulously, momentarily forgetting that he was in battle. He couldn't believe what he was hearing as the master he knew avoided almost all people. For you to just meet the man, he had to find you, not the other way around. Delvol himself was lucky as the man saw the potential within him and had drawn it out with intense training.  
  
"I met him, in my travels. He said that he had chosen a successor, and I am sure that you are the one." Link stated in his calm voice, respect apparent in his eyes.  
  
Thinking on Link's words, Delvol realized that they were most likely true and the more that he thought on them, the more he realized it. It suddenly made sense, why his Flowing Gentle Gale and Shining Break Point or any of his quick forward stabs were so futile. The man he was fighting had seen them before and seen them preformed by a master, else why could his rival so effortlessly counter the blows?  
  
Pausing for a moment, Delvol reflected on what his rival had just told him, however he couldn't completely believe the man. There were many masters and many old men, but the man his rival was referring to, was one specific person... "Very well, I do not doubt your words, but I do not completely accept them either. If you met the master, then he must have at the very least taught you one single technique..."  
  
Nodding again, Link straightened his back as he brought his sword before his face. "Flow, Living Metal." With those words, Link waved his sword before him, many spectral shadows trailing his weapon.  
  
Eyes wide, Delvol found himself stunned once again. He has met the master! I am the successor!??! Why me... Shaking his head, Delvol collected his thoughts and focused them on the fight at hand. Raising his sword in a salute, he proclaimed his next attack, "Flow! Living Metal!"  
  
The two men clashed, their weapons continuously striking against one another, the spectral images continuing the strikes that the original weapons made, creating an illusionary chain of soundless clashes as their weapons met again and again.  
  
Breaking off, Link was the first to back off. With his inferior experience, he would have inevitably lost.  
  
Grinning, Delvol raised his sword again. "You are truly a man of many surprises and secrets. To master even one of these techniques requires years of practice yet you are able to use one of the master's seven with what has to be less then a years worth of tutelage. Prepare yourself, Sir Darks! Flow! Living Weapon!"  
  
Frowning, Link knew what those words meant. The Flow of Living Metal meant that the sword was able to use its shadow to attack an opponent multiple times, however it was limited to the sword. Flow of Living Weapon meant that the entire body would be enhanced making the user quicker & stronger, plus the ability of illusionary chain strikes. With the increased speed, the chain strikes were in actuality high-speed attacks, but with the spectral images, it made it hard to discern a real attack from a fake and often confused the opponent, creating many openings for sudden, quick and viscous attacks. The images themselves followed the trail of the original blade, making it seem as if the victim was hit many times and allowing it to look like it was a continuous chain of attacks.  
  
Slashing his sword out to his right so that his entire right arm was stretched out in one direction, Link then moved his arm upwards and arced it down towards his left, a vapour trial following his sword's every movement, completing a full circle as he moved his arm back to its original direction, the words echoing from unmoving lips, "Dancing Shadows..."  
  
Delvol didn't know what that meant but he dashed forward, his sword leaving its trail as his body moved enhanced so that it would move two and a half times as quickly as before. However, Link wasn't about to stand still and allow himself to be struck.  
  
Moving to the side, Link was amused to see Delvol's eyes widen. With Delvol's Flow of Living Weapon, his sword retained the spectral abilities as his body became stronger and faster. With Dancing Shadows, Link's entire body had the spectral advantage plus increased speed and strength, though he doubted that he was as fast as Delvol...  
  
Moving cautiously, Delvol watched his opponent, weary for movement. Taking a chance, he dashed in, his sword a blur as it slashed forward. To his surprise, his opponent shifted and left a trail of shadows. Backing away, Delvol watched in fascination as a trail of three translucent shadows followed his opponent, the images trailing the man at less than a foot behind.  
  
Taking the opportunity, Delvol experimentally stabbed at the end shadow, unsurprised to find that his rapier passed through effortlessly. Stopping a few feet away, Link stood still and allowed his shadow to catch up to him, the trailing images trailing up to him and disappearing.  
  
"Interesting technique, Sir Darks, however it is not enough!" Delvol stated as he dashed forward once again, his rapier becoming another wall of blades, but as expected Link dodged, his shadows following behind. "There is a weakness in your style!" Delvol pointed out as he predicted to where Link was about to move and struck at Link himself. But his sword merely passed through a shadow.  
  
Stepping back yet again, Delvol took a moment to re-evaluate the situation as he watched his opponent's, movement. Link stopped, his shadows catching up and vanishing.  
  
He won't let me see his movements, but it seems that I have the advantage in speed so I'll... Deciding on a course of action, Delvol began his offence, taking every opportunity to attack, slash, stab at the shadows, attempting to attack a weakness.  
  
Grunting after a few moments of pointless exertion, Delvol decided to try another tactic. If he couldn't simply lash out with just speed, then he would use an attack that would strike multiple areas quickly. "Shine! Break Point!"  
  
Eyes narrowed, Link barely dodged the first attempt, and the second was a bare miss. The third and fourth try however, proved fruitful as it grazed his shoulder and right forearm.  
  
Saluting, Delvol continued his assault, confident that he had broken the advantages that his opponent's Dancing Shadows gave. "Shine! Break Point!"  
  
No choice... Link thought to himself quickly as he saw Delvol's salute. Moving back, his three trailing shadows flowed into seven and Link began his dance.  
  
Knowing that Link would be in the forefront, leading the shadows, Delvol concentrated on the lead figure, his superior speed allowing him to act before his opponent could react. Seeing four extra shadows was of no concern, as it would change nothing. The lead figure had to be real in order to create the trailing shadows, strike at the leader and it will strike flesh.  
  
Dashing to the side of the lead figure, Delvol struck with his Shining Breaker Point and hit...nothing. Blinking Delvol found it hard to focus as the shadows began to flow in an odd pattern. Suddenly, Delvol's eyes widened.  
  
He couldn't tell where the lead figure was...  
  
Looking around frantically, all Delvol saw was translucent shadows. Standing still for a moment to gather his bearings, Delvol held his ground, attempting to foretell were the next attack would come from.  
  
The decision to stay still was a poor one, as Delvol would later reflect on as the shadows suddenly formed a circle around him. Their moving bodies forming a perfect ring. Soon an unexpected slash caught him across his left shoulder, scraping against his unblemished silver armour, but all Delvol saw was shadow repeating a past action. This is bad... He thought to himself silently as another slash sparked against his armour.  
  
Delvol found himself surrounded with few options at hand. Thinking quickly, he opted to do what his opponent had done many time before, to take a risk that could either give him victory or defeat. Raising his rapier in a salute, he prepared himself.  
  
"Flow! Gentle Gale!" Delvol announced as he created the attack, gathering as much wind into the tip of his blade as he could and touching it to the ground. But instead of flicking the tip of his blade towards the opponent, he instead flicked it at himself, and slashed at the incoming tornado, his words lost in the wind as it broke wildly around him.  
  
Forced to block lest he topple over, Link stopped and guarded, giving away his position to Delvol who wasted no time. Leaping forwards, Delvol delivered a punishing massive attack, his rapier's shadow following suit, making it look like a storm of living swords was picking apart their chosen victim.  
  
Dozens of cuts were quickly acquired as Link tried desperately to block the impending strikes. After a brief moment of blocking, Link was able to back off, leaving the wall of Delvol's blade behind.  
  
Delvol, on the other hand pressed his advantage, pushing forward as he noticed that his opponent no longer had a trail of shadows behind him.  
  
Link! Navi almost shouted, her worry for her master and friend growing with each moment. He's used the Dancing Shadow for too long... Unable to do anything, she simply fretted and hoped for the best. She knew that Link was a good swordsman and she put her faith in his skills, but she still couldn't help but worry.  
  
"Strike! Thousand Blows!"  
  
Link focused in time to see Delvol end his salute and dodge the first five stabs. Raising his sword, Link was able to fend off the following ten to twenty-five. The hundred and twenty-five got past his defences, creating wicked gashes along his sides. Dropping his blade down, Link instantly slashed it into the heavens, his Heaven's Ascension Strike caught Delvol off guard, allowing the blade to cut the front half of armour in two.  
  
Backing off, Delvol was surprised at Link's instant counter attack. Looking down at his useless armour, the front half had a large vertical cut in it, making so that it couldn't protect his chest area. Taking off the burden with a clatter, Delvol smiled. "You have ruined one of my most excellent articles of armour, Sir Darks. I must say that I am surprised that you were able to so easily counter my Strike of a Thousand Blows. It shows your will and skill as a swordsman. However, I shall end this here and now!"  
  
Raising the rapier to his face, Delvol held it horizontally instead of his normal vertical salute for a brief moment before he corrected his posture, bringing the blade back upright. "One of the Master's Seven, Limitless Strike! Rain, Thousand blows!" Delvol announced as he stepped forward and his sword became a blur.  
  
Falling back, Link was unable to defend the onslaught of Delvol's attacks hundreds of small new wounds lined his body. If he remembered correctly, the Limitless Strike of the Raining Thousand Blows came in three parts. The first part was all the strikes up to the first five hundred in one instantaneous moment. The second would be five hundred and the last was the final thousand...  
  
Getting up, Link staggered to his feet as he raised his sword before him. Ignoring the pain in his body, Link concentrated.  
  
Delvol, seeing his rival stand up, quickly stepped forward and unleashed the second part of his attack, forcing the man to back away in a torrent of stabs.  
  
The second part of the attack was quick but Link was able to avoid a measure of the blows by stepping sideways, so that his left side was facing forward, but now the left side of his body was bloodied, his dark clothing becoming drenched in blood.  
  
"The final strike, Thousand Blows!" Delvol stated, sure of his victory as he drew back his rapier and took the single step forward.  
  
Dropping quickly into a crouch, his left hand's middle and index finger gliding down the body of the blade, stopping near the tip. With that Link blinked once, as he drew a single breath through parted lips and prepared himself.  
  
Delvol, ignoring what futile movements that his opponent was making, unleashed his final attack, his arm becoming a blur as he spontaneously unleashed his thousand strikes in a single moment.  
  
Link lunged forward.  
  
There was a sound of metal grating against metal and a light haze of red.  
  
Blood dripping from his lips, Delvol was surprised to find that he was numb. His head resting on the shoulder of his opponent, he felt oddly pleased. His expectations of the man known as Darks were not only met, but also surpassed. He felt an urge to salute the man before he felt something being pulled out of him. Then darkness claimed him.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Rett was in awe. As was the entire body of soldiers who were watching the fight. Watching as Link withdrew his black sword from Delvol's unconscious form and lay the body down gently as priestesses rushed to the young mans aid. Rett simply stood silently, reflecting on the final moment of the match as he looked at his friend, leaning on his sword and breathing heavily.  
  
Thinking back, Rett saw Delvol perform his third and final part of the rain of a thousand blows... but at the same time, he watched as Link crouched into the exact same position the night before his own defeat. The two men met in a haze of red as Link lunged forward, his sword held in both hands stabbing forward, through the wall of Delvol's final attack and piercing the man even as Link himself was cut almost a thousand times.  
  
It was beyond belief. But seeing the priestesses perform their healing magic on the rather pale Delvol, Rett found himself staring at solid evidence that his friend was a great swordsman who could even beat one of Acadia's greatest warriors. Looking to his left, Rett watched as Selina, dressed in a red cloak walked up to stand beside him.  
  
"Darks is a very powerful adversary, is he not?" She stated simply as she stared at the fatigued Link.  
  
"Yea. He is. Although I still get the feeling that he is still holding back something... " Rett replied as he stared at Link's black sword. "His sword is interesting too..."  
  
Smiling, Selina yawned momentarily, stretching her arms high into the air, and revealing her brown sandals as she stirred her cloak. "Holding back huh? Interesting guy..."  
  
Turning his head so that he could stare at Selina face to face, Rett allowed himself to smile viciously. "So you're interested in him too?"  
  
Whipping her head around, Selina wore a mask of shock. "What do you mean interested?" she demanded with indignity, but after a moment's afterthought, added something else. "What do you mean too?"  
  
Letting out a laugh, Rett's smile only widened, to the dismay of the red armoured woman.  
  
Then something zipped past the two.  
  
Turning his head, Rett was surprised to see the small thing fly by him so quickly, however his eyes widened as he noticed that Link was on one knee as he leaned against his sword heavily.  
  
As the priestesses attempted to help him, Link suddenly put up his hand, commanding them to stay were they where. Slowly getting up, his face looking taxed and strained, Link paused for a few moments as he took in deep, deep breaths. After a few moments, his breathing calmed down as he simply sheathed his sword and began to walk away.  
  
Rett watched as his childhood friend walked towards the castle gates, the crowd parting to the sides, forming an unhindered pathway as the darkly clad man walked through, oblivious to their existence and quickly disappearing into the crowd of people outside the gate. Feeling something, Rett took a glance into a small alleyway between the two buildings on the far side of the castle courtyard. Being faraway and completely shrouded in shadows, Rett dismissed it as nothing as he turned back to the castle gates.  
  
Clenching his right fist at where he saw Link last, Rett cocked his head to the side, his words drawing Selina's attention. "We will meet again, soon."  
  
  
  
  
  
Walking slowly, Link tried to concentrate on anything but the pain that currently racked his body. All the wounds he acquired during that last moment of the battle hurt but paled in comparison to the pain that his body felt from the taxation from the Dancing Shadows.  
  
Groaning slightly, Link hurried, or at least tried to, leaving the fighter's circle and returning to the inn. He felt something, several something's watching him from the unknown shadows and in his current condition, Link felt that it was safer to simply leave than stay and risk the dangers of being in the open and heavily weakened. If he was on the constant move then there was a chance to lose the watchers in the crowds of people.  
  
Looking down momentarily, Link saw the limp and sleeping form of Navi. She had rushed to him at the first signs of collapse and spent most of her energy healing him. Being as tired from their long voyage to Hyrule, she was running off very little reserves and the most recent healing must have spent what little she had left.  
  
At least she isn't dead. Link found himself thinking. He wouldn't know what to do if she died. She was as much apart of him as the darkness was. He often found himself thinking of her as a smaller part of him, rather than a separate person. Losing her would have been like losing an arm or two...  
  
Shaking his head, Link thought back to Navi's last words before she fell asleep. Link, there's something watching us. It's a small presence, heavily cloaked in magic. I could barely make it out. Please be careful!   
  
If there was something out there with enough magic to make Navi weary, then Link felt that it would have been the best course if he were simply really afraid. As Link was a man who didn't know much magic, he left most of the magic oriented things to Navi, who either dealt with the problem subtly or blew it up.  
  
Cradling Navi in his left hand, Link casually walked into the crowd, unnoticed except for the occasional interested woman catching a glimpse at his face.  
  
Thinking of nothing but of rest, Link faded into the crowd and made his way to the White Swan.  
  
  
  
  
  
Silently watching, four people dressed in tight clothing were sprawled in the dark alleyway on the far end of the castle courtyard. One of the people sat on a stack of crates, leaning on the wall with his eyes closed, relaxing in the afternoon heat.  
  
The other three were watching the ongoing fights within the fighter circles. The final two fights had caught their interests the most, the first with Selina and Delvol, the second with the darkly clad man and Delvol.  
  
"Look like he made it into the city..." the first one, the nearest one to the alley's entrance stated.  
  
"And he noticed us... but that is expected, he is after all an extraordinary person..." the second who was near the back of the alley stated.  
  
"Rett noticed us also..." the third offered.  
  
"It doesn't matter." The fourth, the one who was resting with his eyes closed stated as he opened them, revealing red pupils. "All that matters is that he is here and that we were summoned to return here."  
  
Then suddenly, as silent as a gentle breeze, a fifth person appeared. "I have finished our report. We are ordered to return directly home and are allowed to relax until later tonight, when we will receive further orders." A cool, serene female voice stated as the other four nodded.  
  
With that, as if nothing had happened, the five people vanished, leaving no trace of their existence behind.  
  
A guard resuming his patrol after the fight eventually checked the shadowed alley and seeing that nothing was amiss, he continued on his patrol, oblivious to the five people who were just watching the fights along with him a scant few minutes ago.  
  
  
  
  
  
Spryte silently watched as the man named Darks left the courtyard and she made sure to wait for a few moments before she stood. She felt the magical probe of the other fairy but she wasn't sure if she was found. What she was sure of was that she was noticed.  
  
Whoever that fairy was, she commanded high level magic, strong enough to detect her near perfect cloak spell.  
  
Deciding to follow Darks, she flew lazily into the air, making sure that she wasn't noticed before she zipped off towards the crowd, impatient to find out who this stranger was as he could be a powerful asset to Hyrule and perhaps help them find a key to turn the tides in this hopeless everlasting war.  
  
Silently trailing, Spryte flew from building to building as she trailed behind her prey. She at first couldn't find the man, but after a few moments of searching, she realized that she wouldn't be able to find a single other man who had fine features and black hair. If she remembered correctly, the man didn't put up his hood, making it easier to blend in with the sea of people and she was forced to admit, she probably couldn't find a singing horse in that large a crowd.  
  
Then inspiration hit her and she began to look around differently. In the city of Hyrule, there were lots of people, but not that many people wore a sword and even fewer people had a sword strapped to their back. Spotting only a handful of people with swords on their backs, Spryte was able to single out a man walking down the street with a black hilt. Smiling, content that she finally found her prey, she gently flew from the building and over rooftops, gently trailing the man.  
  
Stopping at the town centre, she paused by an open window as she continued to watch him. Nothing was amiss, but she decided to not use magic anyways, just in case he had a strong detection spell or such.  
  
However, as she continued to watch, she noticed that he was looking at the three statues of the goddesses. Standing there, he slowly turned around and Spryte held her breath as she noticed the darkest brown eyes that bordered on black staring at her. Then just as quickly he looked away, staring at his surroundings slowly, as if he was simply gazing at the marvels of the city.  
  
Spryte wasn't fooled however. He has good instincts, better be cautious, just in case... she reflected to herself as she lazily hovered into the air, certain that the man may have noticed her, but she doubted that she was so simply discovered.As the man walked away, she followed.  
  
  
However, the man seemed to slow down his pace, forcing her to slow down as well. Hovering from window to window and roof to roof, Spryte found herself annoyed as he began to changed his speed periodically.  
  
Sometimes he would walk at a rather brisk pace, allowing herself to move more freely and quickly then he would suddenly slow down, forcing her to basically stop else she might have drawn unwanted attention. She knew that the greatest warriors could tell that they were being followed and if the follower made a mistake, they would be found. So instead of taking chances, she decided to play it cautiously as the man was strong enough to defeat Delvol. Eventually she had few doubts that he would allow her the luxury of mistakes.  
  
At an aggravatingly slow pace, the man continued his walk, when he suddenly sped up and just as quickly stopped dead, the crowd around him never noticing his odd behaviour, with the exception of the few people who were studying his features but they weren't paying any attention to the way he moved.  
  
Spryte on the other hand noticed the periodical brisk pace and was about to speed up herself when she noticed that he had stopped dead. Hovering on the edge of a rooftop, she was about to glide to the next window over when she caught herself. Breathing a sigh of relief, she congratulated herself on her luck, as she was sure that if she had moved into the open, she would have been caught...  
  
Then just as quickly, the man dashed down the street and disappeared around the corner.  
  
Blinking, Spryte was left speechless as she momentarily lost sight of her prey, but recovered quickly and cautiously flew over the next few rooftops, never crossing the street and hiding in the shadows.  
  
When she was finally at a window that was well shaded, she looked down the street and found herself very vexed. The street was clear and long with no other intersecting streets visible but there were no signs of the darkly clad man. Even as she strained her eyes to search for a black hilt or even black hair, she found none and the only black hair she saw didn't match the man she was following.  
  
Crossing her arms angrily, Spryte found herself forced to admit that she had lost her prey. Standing still for a few more minutes, she continued to scan the crowd for the man but soon gave up, and flew away, feeling distraught and aggravated at losing sight of such an important person.  
  
Had she stayed for a few moments more or scanned for something similar or out of place, Spryte would have noticed that there was a man draped in a black cloak with its dark hood on, even in the warm rays of the sun.  
  
Feeling that his pursuer had left, Link did a momentary scan of the buildings around him. He had felt that presence of the thing that trailed him for most of his return to the inn, but he couldn't find where the person was. He just knew that he was being watched from, somewhere.  
  
With the thing gone, Link slid off his hood and trailed back into the crowd, steadily making his way back to the White Swan, feeling as though he would collapse at any given notice.  
  
  
  
  
  
Standing on the balcony of a stone tower, his bedchamber directly behind him, Harkinian simply gazed at the city sprawled before him. The last vestiges of sunlight faded into the night air hours ago.  
  
Standing like this, Harkinian felt at peace as he watched over a city that he considered a second child. Each and every person living here deserved to be protected and Harkinian himself would defend his people with his own life if need be.  
  
Taking a deep breath, he released it into the cool night air.  
  
Dressed in a simple worn white robe, Harkinian had his arms hidden in his sleeves. Without looking back, he spoke. "What do you have to report, Impa?"  
  
Kneeling, Impa lowered her head in respect. The king never ceased to amaze her. Even in his old age, he retained the spirit and prowess of a warrior. "The scouts have returned. They weren't able to find any leads about Ganon's main fortress or where the majority of the Moblin army stems from. Also with the standing orders to be discrete, it is expected that they weren't able to find much."  
  
Sighing, Harkinian returned to his bedchamber, closing the glass doors and drawing the curtain behind him as he entered. Nodding to Impa to show that he understood, he found himself studying himself in the large gold gilded mirror.  
  
Grey hair had all but covered his head. Only the last remaining defiant strands of brown hair made their last glorious stand scatter around his trimmed beard. Long steel grey hair was combed onto his back, making him look like a regal and strict figure. It was this figure that the people saw, they still felt strength flow from him as they once did decades ago.  
  
Staring at his body, Harkinian saw past his robes and knew that he was no longer fat, but muscular. He had trained long and hard since the first few months of the war and a few small famines helped him lose weight as he once again became the great king that would lead his people to victory within a great war against a great and terrible evil.  
  
Turning around so that he could look at the purple haired Shiek, Harkinian bade Impa to stand. "Is there anything else to report?"  
  
"The 1st Forward Lancers took over an eighty percent casualty rate. If the records are accurate, if it wasn't for Lady Risa and Lady Malon, then the 1st Forward Lancers would have been completely wiped out." Impa stated coolly, her anger at the loss of such respectable soldiers kept in tight reign as she had personally trained that unit herself.  
  
"I see..." Harkinian sighed at the news. The entire military body of Hyrule was made up of the most couragious and stout soldiers that Harkinian had ever seen. This war with Ganon had brought out some of the greatest virtues in the people but it wasn't worth the cost of their lives. Ganon and his army of darkness had already taken so much from the people and Harkinian himself wondered what more he would take before he was stopped.  
  
If he could be stopped...  
  
Looking back at the mirror, Harkinian saw the lines of weariness that were so apparent he wondered how much the other nobles pitied him. Thinking on the subject, he suddenly thought of the dark young stranger who stood before him a scant day before. Such sad eyes. What burdens does that young man hold that could cause such sorrow to one so young? Harkinian thought to himself and had a few ideas, but left them buried, afraid to touch them lest they be true. It would be a horrible fate for the young man if this single possibility was fate. Hoping for the best, Harkinian left his thoughts buried...  
  
Looking up as someone knocked on the royal bedchamber's door, Harkinian bade the person enter as Impa hid herself discretely beside the door.  
  
A soldier in ring mail and hefting a spear entered. "Her royal highness, Princess Zelda has arrived, per your request, your majesty." The man announced, respect deep in his voice as he bowed and allowed the golden haired Zelda to enter the room before he bowed again and closing the door, left silently. Impa simply stepped out of the shadows and stood before the large chamber doors, guarding the iron entrance with her back.  
  
"Father." Zelda announced lovingly as she curtsied in her white silk dress. It was a slit dress that wrapped around her figure, showing all who saw that she had a well toned body as it hugged at her waist and flowed beautifully to her ankles, revealing well toned thighs and the ever popular sandals that every lady seemed to wear. From her dress, which left her back and shoulders bear, a pair of silk scarves were connected between her wrists and flowed from under her arms to the back of her neckline, where it joined with the rest of her dress. A few simple pearls formed a necklace around her neck and a few short strands of pearl aligned strings hung from a wreath on her beautiful golden hair. Like her father, her hair was waist length but hung freely from her head, allowing her bangs to fall freely before her shoulders.  
  
"Zelda." Harkinian replied as he smiled back, his deep voice full of sentiment. "You are just as beautiful as your mother was...except your'e taller... and your hair more golden..."  
  
"Father!" Zelda scowled as she blushed slightly. She had lost her mother when she was very young, but all she remembered were joyous occasions and that she was a very beautiful person with a wealth of golden hair. She had loved her mother so very much but on the day that she died, Zelda couldn't help but cry for a week straight and mourn for over a month. However, she now only remembered the happy days, with the memories of joy embraced by her heart and soul. With those happy memories, she found that she could bear the loss of her mother and tried to live her life to her fullest, despite any and all obstacles. With the past of her mother, she vowed that she would try to live to her fullest.  
  
"I'm glad you came, I have a few inquiries." Harkinian stated as he motioned for Zelda to follow as he walked across the room.  
  
Looking around, Zelda found herself studying her father's bedchamber once more. To one side of the room was the large royal bed, trimmed in red velvet with more then enough room to hold two adults. A small dresser stood on the left side of the bed, where her father usually slept and on the right side was a few potted plants. On the opposite side of the room, away from the bed stood a large desk with volumes of books and scrolls piled or scattered about. The large iron doors where Impa stood guard was the only entrance into the room, other than the balcony and as far as she knew, only a handful of people could get in effortlessly and they were all Shieks.  
  
Standing beside her father, Zelda found herself studying the broad map of Hyrule. It was a newer map, only a year or two old, and showed the current landscape. A small carefully drawn city the size of a thumb, which was surrounded by small mountains, represented the city of Hyrule. There was only a few small towns scattered about, occupied mainly by soldiers protecting the weak perimeters within the field of Hyrule. The surrounding other kingdoms were depicted there as well, but they were copied from the maps of old as any scouts attempting to record the surrounding regions never made it back after they left the shrunken boarders of Hyrule. What was once vast and large, the kingdom has severly shrunk, shrinking until all that Hyrule encompassed was a third of Hyrule field and a small area of land around the city. With no excess land for farms, the people within the city had to feed off the underground farms that encompassed an underneath area rivalling the size of the city itself.  
  
Pointing towards the map, Harkinian slowly spoke, his voice serious as he pointed out the map. "As you know Zelda, we have lost contact with our allies the Gorons and the Zoras. We need the three spiritual stones in order to free enough of our soldiers to go and find out what is happening to the other kingdoms."  
  
  
Nodding, Zelda understood what her father was saying, but there were problems that she knew would arise from tonight's plans. Pointing towards the kingdom of the Gorons, specifically at Goron City, Zelda Began. "The Goron's Ruby, one of the three stones lies here, father, but it is an unreachable territory." Harkinian nodded, understanding but annoyed none the less at their helplessness.  
  
Moving her hand to the Domain of the Zora's, Zelda continued. "With the Zora's spiritual stone, I don't know what has happened to it, but I do know that it should reside with their royal family..." then moving her hand south of Hyrule city, she pointed at the Khikori forest."Here is where the closest spiritual stone should be residing, but I don't know how much father. It was Link who acquired them and it was Link again who returned them. I just know the vague locations of their whereabouts, and it has been years since I listened to his tales of adventures during our youth."  
  
Taking a deep breath, and releasing a heavy sigh, Harkinian studied the map for scant moments, his eyes locked on the Khikori Forest. Thinking on the risks of what was to come in order to simply attempt a search, he knew that sending in simple soldiers, no matter how good they were, wasn't enough. It looked like he would have to stick to his original plan after all...  
  
"Father?" Zelda whispered silently as she stared at her father's intent gaze on the large map before them.  
  
Letting out another sigh, Harkinian came to his decision. "I will send in a small group of people to look for the spiritual stone... Zelda, I want you to accompany this party since you are the only other person here who even knows what it looks like..."  
  
Blinking in surprise, Zelda took a slight step back. "But... I can't leave the city! What if another attack occurs? Who will help maintain the white walls!?"  
  
Raising a hand, Harkinian stopped his daughter from rambling further, "Zelda I know how much you wish to protect this city, as do I. However it is clear that we must risk it. You know as well as I do that we are fighting a losing war! Everyday soldiers are lost, supplies used. Even now you are becoming fatigued, taking longer rest periods to do what you normally do. You are quickly killing yourself Zelda..." Harkinian stated with slight anger at the thoughts of his daughter suffering but he stopped and willed himself to calm down. A general should never give orders while in a boiling rage and a father should never speak to his daughter in such fashion either. Unlike most fathers, he learnt.  
  
"...It makes no difference anyways... Zelda what we are doing now is delaying the inevitable for only a short while. We have no real chance at winning against Ganon and his armies. Our only hope is to unify the kingdoms and with a combined force push back and reclaim what we have lost. This is the only way, please, Zelda, trust me once more..." The royal king stated solemnly, the truth of his own words stinging even his own soul.  
  
"I... I... understand father..." Zelda conceded slowly, not liking the fact that she was leaving her people but understanding her father's words, as deep down, she knew that they were true.  
  
"My Lord..." Impa stated briskly, knowing that she was interrupting something important but she also knew the importance of what was going to happen. "Are we proceeding as planned?"  
  
After a moment of thought, Harkinian nodded. Bowing, Impa lowered her head in respect and acknowledgement. Standing back up she caught Harkinian's notice. "What is it Impa?"  
  
Hesitating for a moment, Impa stared at her lord and master, a man who had saved her when she was young and thus earned her loyalty and obedience. "My Lord... I wish to take a few of my men to go search the ruins of the town of Kakariko, where my people once resided..."  
  
Gaining an interested look from the king, Impa continued. "I as you know am the last of the Shieken shadow guardians. You learnt as much during the days when you took me under your wing. As a shadow guardian I have certain obligations that override many things. The reason for this is that deep within a well in Kakariko resides an ancient temple where we once sealed a great evil. It took many lives of brave Shieken warriors to weaken the evil spirit enough so that we could seal it within a cave, protected by the greatest spells at our disposal. As a shadow guardian I have bonds connected to the seal, but recently they have been broken. I am unsure what is happening but I ask you for permission to leave and see what has transpired. If my fears are true, then an ancient evil may have been released once again and this could create great problems for us as it would attack any and all living things, and with the city of Hyrule housing so many people, it would only be a matter of time before we fall..."  
  
Listening to Impa's long speech, Harkinian nodded. He knew of the ancient legends of a sealed beast within Kakariko. Once he would have dismissed it as a myth but then again, he once dismissed the Triforce as myth as well, until the day that Zelda was chosen as the Triforce of Wisdom's guardian.  
  
"Permission granted, you may leave after the search party does. Are the preparations ready, Impa?" Harkinian asked as he began to walk back to his balcony.  
  
"Yes my lord, they are. Knight Captain Delvol de Syrule of the 2nd Knight Brigade, Lady Selina Corsair Lieutenant of the 2nd Knight Brigade, Knight Captain Rett of the 3rd Knight Brigade, Lady Risa and Lady Malon, of the 1st Forward Lancers have all assembled and are all currently on castle grounds."  
  
"Very good." Harkinian complimented with a nod as he mentally went through his list. "When will they be able to leave?"  
  
"Tomorrow afternoon my lord."  
  
Opening the curtains and doorway, Harkinian walked back outside into the cool night air as he once again surveyed his city, Zelda trailing silently behind.  
  
"Is that the entire party father? So few people?" Zelda asked, concerned at their small numbers.  
  
"It will be alright Zelda. They are among the best and greatest warriors, they will succeed as no one else can do what they can." Harkinian replied, slightly calming Zelda's fear.  
  
However, Zelda wasn't completely convinced. She after all did hear of them, as did everyone else. They were heroes, fighting off entire legions of Moblins and such creatures. Though she was princess and often out in public, she had few interactions with them, her duties preventing her from being able to freely befriend them as she wished to.  
  
Frowning slightly, Harkinian watched as small objects flew towards them. Zigzagging through the many spells, traps and defences, Spryte weaved effortlessly through them as she knew each and every spell that was active.  
  
"Spryte! What brings you hear at this time of night?" Harkinian asked as he studied the oddly energetic fairy hovering before him.  
  
"Harkinian! You wouldn't believe this!" Spryte blurted out, her tiny voice full of excitement. "Remember the stranger who visited us at court yesterday? The one with the black sword?" Nodding, Harkinian motioned for Spryte to continue. "I saw him again today! At the castle courtyards were he fought Delvol and won!"  
  
Blinking, Harkinian took a few moments to digest what he had just heard. "Are you sure Spryte? That it was the same man as yesterday?" Harkinian questioned, curious to know as he had overheard the same story from one of the maids who had served him his dinner.  
  
"Yes I'm sure! But... he has strong allies. He has a fairy with him as well and that fairy is very powerful, powerful enough to detect even my best cloaking spell..." Spryte stated with agitation, as there were very few people who could notice her presence when she was cloaked.  
  
With a slight frown, Harkinian pondered Spryte's words. If there was something with enough magic powers to make her worry, then this wanderer could become a most powerful asset to the prolonged life of Hyrule city. But deep down, Harkinian knew that the man would never stay long enough to help him as during their initial encounter, he got the impression that there was something greater at work with that one man then meets the eye.  
  
Looking up, Harkinian motioned for Spryte and Zelda to come closer. "The both of you better go and get some rest. Tomorrow the both of you are going to Khikori Forest. Spryte, before you start asking questions, you are going as a guide to lead them around the forest in hopes of helping them find one of the spiritual stones."  
  
Nodding, Spryte knew better than to push her luck today as the serious expression on Harkinian's face was more than enough to make her shut up.  
  
Waving his hand towards the door, Harkinian ushered everyone out. "Good. Now everyone go get some rest. There is a long journey ahead of you, so you better rest now, as you might never know when you'll get a chance like this again."  
  
Bowing, Impa opened the door for Zelda, who gracefully left, worry etched on her face. Spryte followed behind the princess, chatting to her about the events of the day even though she was being ignored. With the others gone, Impa dipped her head and left, closing the door behind her.  
  
Taking a deep breath, Harkinian let out a deep sigh as he walked back to the balcony, where a gentle breeze was passing. "They have gathered... and the quest for our salvation has finally begun..." Harkinian stated to the silent breeze as it tussled his robes slightly in reply.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
(") ( " ) (")  
Author's corner: Well I'm done Chapter 02 and it took me a while cause I had a flood of writer's block and people were asking for this to be done, so I finished it. Yay!  
  
This thing took me a while cause of 7 things:  
1) I got a job, ugh, I hate work  
2) I'm back at school, ugh, school sucks  
3) I'm moving to another part of the city, ugh, moving is an... uhhh. Hassle....  
4) No Internet for almost 21/2 weeks, Goddess help me! The boredom! The merciless boredom!  
5) Uhhh, my ultimate technique, Procrastination! A Lazy Author!  
6) And finally, more writer's block then you can throw a lazy author at...  
7) One of my pre-readers took forever to proof, arg the Hatred! The annoyance! The aggravation!  
  
Other then that... what do you think of the story so far? Other then the fact that there are new oddities such as the new fighting stuff, Announce! Weird attack name!  
  
Gahahahaha! I love doing neato stuff such as that. But I can say that I wont change the series so that all battles are oriented like that. I just wanted to add some flare to the fight and add more life to the over battle styles in my story. Most fights will be simple -I bash you, you bash me, repeat as desired.- Unless it's a big/major fight were I can throw around as much garbled and strange names as much as mortally possible!   
  
Well... uhhh... what to say... uhhh... hmmm... thanks to all the people who emailed me! It's for you that I write this (Sort of...) and your lovely emails of encouragements and overly good opinion of this story makes me want to write more! Yea!  
  
Well what else can I say, I'm winging this fanfic and only have major events planned out. I wasn't going to originally add Delvol de Syrule and Selina, they kind of popped out of nowhere and screamed to be added. Instead Malon and Risa were supposed to make an appearance. Coincidently, Sofia was supposed to be a simple maid but same thing happened and um, yea...  
  
  
Editors Corner  
Whoo! Here I am again! Finished editing another instalment of Rise of the Dark Hero! Sorry it took so long for this one, motivation to edit combined with school, work, other people, and having a life conflicted with my getting the story edited on time. For further instalments I'll edit right away. Well it's like almost 6 am so I'm gonna get some sleep! Bai bai!  
p.s. Watch Gundam Seed it roxorz  
  
-Pochepoke  
  
  
  
Filler Interview with the Author:  
  
How many more characters are you going to add Mr. Odd-Fanfic-Author? - Well I'm glad you asked cause I don't know... I'm winging it and I can add as much or as little as I please. But I am going to add at least another two characters and change/horribly mutate other characters along the way. The sweet powers of a fanfic auther!  
  
Mr. Odd-Fanfic-Author, are you a loser with no life and no hopes for the future? - Yes...   
  
Mr. Odd-Fanfic-Author, why are you filling this author's corner up with so much useless junk? - Umm, I have no friends and crave social interaction... so yea... talk to me please... I'm lonely... its dark in here... help?...  
  
Mr. Odd-Fanfic-Author, it was good talking to you, I hope to talk to you again next chapter. - Umm, where are you going? Hey wait a minute, stay and talk some more! Wait! Don't go! Hey running away is cheating! Stay! Police! Come back here!  
  
  
Comments? Criticisms? Questions? Praise  
My email? Well its, Psionic_Soldier@hotmail.com  
  
Update-14hours after release...  
Special Thanks to Ironbob, who found a name error in my Fic, Thanks!!!  
And a round of Boo's to my editors who couldn't find my mistake. You guys suck. jk ;)  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 03  
  
A Silent Plea...  
A Green Hope...  
An Unknown History...  
A Revelation...  
A Destiny...  
A New Path...  
A Legend has Begun...  
  
  
  
End Chapter 02 v1.11 


	4. Legend of Zelda: Rise of the Dark Hero ...

Legend of Zelda:  
  
Rise of the Dark Hero  
  
Link was changed to fight the growing Evil with Darkness.  
  
No longer is he the chosen champion of the Eternal Light,  
  
But of the Endless Shadow.  
  
Written By: Perfect Psionic Soldier  
  
Edited by: -Archon2001  
  
-PochePoke  
  
Welcome to my warped reality of Zelda. This is a world where reality is harsh, war is waged, the forces of evil are strong and a hero needs to become something more in order to save those he cares for.   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Zelda or other Nintendo Characters. I just own my friends and the characters that I, myself created.  
  
Things in the brackets are the character's thoughts.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Forest of Forgotten Hope  
  
There was swirling darkness.  
  
Help!   
  
Something trapped within the darkness.  
  
Help!   
  
Pleading.  
  
Someone! Please… Help!   
  
No answer…  
  
…   
  
Please…   
  
Swirling darkness.  
  
Someone… anyone… hear…   
  
Endless shadows…  
  
My…   
  
Request…   
  
Link awoke with a start, cold sweat trickling from his forehead as he breathed deeply. Burying his head into his left hand, he waited for his breathing to calm, the dream still fresh in his mind.  
  
That voice…it was… so… Familiar… Link thought to himself as the words from that swirling darkness, echoed deep within the reaches of his soul.  
  
Who? Where? Why? He questioned himself, while attempting to decipher old memories that would not reveal themselves.  
  
His breath returning to normal, Link took a few moments before realizing that there was sunlight slowly creeping towards his bed. With surprised thoughts of morning, he slowly moved his hand away from his face as his eyes traced the outline of the morning sky through his window.  
  
Getting up, he instantly knew two things. The first was that his body ached from head to toe. The second was that he was still fully clothed, his cape rustling to his side as he stood.  
  
Calm and collected, Link thought back to the previous day's events, wondering what had occurred. Thinking back he remembered the fight with Delvol and with a grim smile, acknowledged the man's skills with the rapier. It was apparent that those very skills had left Link in his current condition, however, after the fight, all Link recalled was hastily leaving, and being followed by a mysterious being.   
  
Further pondering the situation, Link figured he had immediately returned to the inn and went directly to sleep. Feeling something resting within his hair as his head moved about meant that Navi was fast asleep; she was up late again last night.  
  
Looking down at his arms, Link saw the many cuts that lined his clothes. Inspecting them deeper, he also noticed that the cuts were no longer bleeding, which meant Navi must have spent the majority of the night tending his wounds.  
  
Shaking his head slightly, and making the mass in his hair swing to and fro, Link found himself wondering what he would do without his fairy companion. He had been with Navi for a great portion of his life, their companionship beginning from when he was a child to throughout his early teens, where she came and went as she pleased, dividing her attention between her longtime friend, fulfilling her duties as a fairy, and taking care of the forest whenever she had time. However, nowadays she spent her every moment with her friend and master, taking her duty seriously as she served him to the best of her abilities, never faltering and never with a second thought. She and Epona must have been what the universe had in mind when it created the word 'Loyal'.  
  
There was so much trust between them that he often felt guilty about hiding some of his feelings from her, however he still had secrets that he had to keep. Secrets that were far too serious for anyone to know. The pain he hid was for her own good, so she wouldn't burden herself with excess worry. The secrets he kept were for their own good, lest the burden crush her. He was strong, and would shoulder the responsibility on his own, less those he cared for died from the burden, or went mad. The burden of death, its intoxicating feeling scoured his body.  
  
Flexing his fingers, Link thought briefly on the last few years of his life. The constant traveling and endless battles, always hoping to gain something that would lead them to what Link felt would be the final confrontation between him and his rival, a clash between two chosen's, each wielding a force akin to creation itself.  
  
His rival, Ganon the desert king, a man that Link hated so much that it was almost an emotionless and calm feeling. With that man, there was a bottomless desire for vengeance and hatred. When he would find that man, the epitome of all that is tainted and corrupt, Link knew that he would vanquish him, even if it meant losing his own life in the process.  
  
Taking a deep breath, Link suddenly realized something…  
  
He was tired…  
  
Incredibly tired.  
  
Link felt weary, as if he had been drained of all of his will and energy.  
  
Slumping down onto his bed, he rested his elbows on his knees and clasped his head with his hands, his eyes closing to a gentle rest.  
  
He felt it, deep within him, a desire to leave and wander once more. It was this desire that had kept him going since losing her.  
  
Temptation.  
  
Oh, the temptation.  
  
Spreading his lips slightly apart, Link had a great urge to utter her name, a name that brought him much joy, and an equal amount of sorrow. Fighting back, he repressed the desire, the feelings, the memories of long ago. Shaking his head, Link cleared his mind. The last thing he needed was a deadlock of joy and sorrow, life and void.  
  
How long have I been here? In Hyrule? Link questioned himself. He had lost count of the days he had stayed in the city. Two? Three? Five? The answer lay close to his grasp, yet he could not reach it.  
  
Link felt empty, the need to leave gaining more sway with each passing moment. He had fooled himself into thinking he needed to stay longer, to find the legendary man who could craft the finest of bows. However, it was wearing off. He had already stayed a day longer than need be, with no real achievements.  
  
With only the void in his soul to fight the growing need to leave, Link knew it was merely a matter of hours before he left. He would head west, as he had originally planned. To any surviving towns, forts, or villages where they might know of another great bow maker. The lack of knowledge of, any names was irksome. It would slow his search, as he had learnt, a bow would be needed. His encounter with Bongo Bongo had taught him as much. Fighting such a beast of the shadows with just a sword was close to futile, but he had managed, while receiving much damage in return.  
  
He would not make the same mistake again. He would acquire a bow, a special bow that could withstand the force of his own spirit. A bow worthy of a chosen Warrior of Courage.  
  
He would need time though, and if his gut feelings were true he was ever so slowly running out of it. The helplessness of his situation feeding the embers of a cold fire within him.  
  
Eyes widening, he felt the words pass through his mind like a heated iron brand. NEVER! Never Again! He would become stronger. Strong enough to overcome helplessness, strong enough to crush whatever stood in his path for vengeance. If need be, he would force his dying corpse to the final confrontation with Ganon. I will become STRONGER! Strong enough to honor... Strong enough to kill him! His right hand began twitching violently, shaking within his gauntlet. Link felt himself drowning within a sea of rage.  
  
Taking deep, haggard breaths to force his body to calm down, Link was suddenly aware of pain in his fists, so he dug his fingers deep within his gauntlets. After a few moments, with his mind clear and his body calm, Link found himself standing, a disruptive noise filling the air.  
  
Blinking, Link realized that the sound was of someone knocking on the door. Putting two and two together, he realized that he most likely should answer it.  
  
Walking over, prepared for attack, Link opened the door, his right hand near the top of the wooden frame as he opened it, allowing him quick access to his sword.  
  
Blinking yet again, Link found himself staring at a young woman with a wreath of full, beautiful brown hair. Wearing a simple brown dress trimmed in white, she curtsied as a minor blush settled on her cheeks.  
  
He recognized her; however it took a few moments before the name clicked in. "Sofia." He said simply as he caught her attention. Waiting for a few moments, with Sofia doing nothing, Link decided that he should talk first. "Is something the matter?"  
  
Blinking to attention, Sofia's blush deepened a touch as she collected herself. "There is a young military officer calling for you. I told her that you were busy, most likely sleeping at this hour, but she was insistent, stating that you would like to know. She says her name is Risa, and that she has found what you are looking for." Sofia stated with a long breath and a slight frown at Risa's name, but said nothing further.  
  
Nodding, Link pondered what Sofia had told him. During the time that they had spent together, Link had mentioned the fact that he was looking for a man who could craft strong bows, but their search was pointless due to the countless number of people in the city. Finding a single person, even famous, was near impossible. Deciding, hoping, that she had found such a man, Link nodded and gestured for Sofia to lead the way, much to her dismay.  
  
Closing the door behind him, Link followed Sofia as she led him to the many tables that littered the common room of the inn. Looking around, Link instantly noticed Risa, who was standing at the front counter, looking slightly bored.  
  
Turning her head, Risa instantly noticed Link walking towards her and straightened up. She waited anxiously, emotions of nervousness, excitement and slight fear coursed through her mind and body. She could do nothing but watch as the darkly clad man stopped in front of her. Feeling slightly nervous, she found herself unable to say a word. Sure she had spoken to him a few times, but during those moments, she tried desperately to think about something other than him.  
  
Damn it! Why do I always end up like this… Risa cursed herself as she began to lose herself in what had to be the clearest dark brown eyes she had ever seen. She stared as deeply into his eyes as she could, searching for what had to be non-existent imperfection.  
  
Slowly blinking, Link stood still as he studied the young woman before him. Still dressed in the Hyrule military uniform, she looked almost unchanged from the day before. Almost. Studying her, Link noticed that there was something slightly different about her. She looked edgier, as if something was bothering her.  
  
Blinking, Link peered at the back of her waist, as he noticed two hilts pointing in either direction, left and right as they protruded from hidden sheaths. Simply bound in leather, the hilts had a worn look to them, making them appear soft to the touch. Studying the hilts further, Link noted with interest that the hilt on her right side had what resembled a small ruby gem imbedded at the end of the hilt with a corresponding sapphire gem on its twin.  
  
Guessing why the jewels were there, Link contemplated on them. They couldn't be for show, as Risa didn't seem like the type of person to have such fanciful weaponry. Link guessed that they could have been a pair of weapons forged during the golden age, an era when magic and technology flourished, a golden age of peace and prosperity. Or all they really were was a pair of weapons with fancy hilts.  
  
Releasing a small sigh, Link wished for a return to those times, to live in an era where people like him were neither needed nor useful; a wondrous time of peace in which he could simply live without fear of failure or bitter memories haunting him.  
  
Slowly drawing a deep, silent breath, Link allowed his thoughts to fade as he brought his attention back to the nervous girl standing before him.  
  
"You found him?" Link stated silently, not knowing who, 'he' was exactly, but Link was simply opening a doorway for Risa to speak.  
  
Risa took a few seconds to collect herself before she nodded cheerfully. "Yes! I found him! He actually lives in the city, in the southwest quadrant."  
  
Giving a single nod, Link was pleased to hear such good news. Perhaps he wouldn't leave just yet.  
  
Smiling sweetly, Risa grabbed Link's right arm and starting pulling him away. "Follow me! I'll lead you there!" she exclaimed excitedly.  
  
Turning his head ever so slightly, Link gave Sofia a smile and mouthed a silent thank you as he found himself being dragged out the door and into the morning light.  
  
Holding her hands to her chest, Sofia smiled sadly. She felt something from the man, but she couldn't read his heart, as she had the last time. Whenever she had tried during their short conversation, she encountered a wall that was never there before, barring her from further probing.  
  
However, her sad smile instantly brightened. She remembered that he had smiled at her and had given her a silent thank you. Hugging her hands to her chest, she hopped to her chores, and found herself annoyingly pleased at such a simple gesture from a man she barely knew.  
  
Following Risa through throngs of people on their morning errands, Link felt slightly nostalgic. Everywhere he looked there were people smiling. Though scowls, stern looks, and loud voices from haggling filled the air there was a general mood of happiness, a constant flowing joy within a gentle stream of emotion.  
  
Running his right thumb over his fingers, Link felt as though he could taste the sweet emotion that ebbed around him. Taking a breath, Link allowed the feelings of the day fill him.  
  
Elation. Joy. Happiness. Life.  
  
  
  
Walking alongside Risa, Link found himself turning his attention from place to place, stall to stall, and person to person as he listened to the bits of conversation around him. Before he knew it, he was relaxed as he joined the flow of life that the market held for him as a young lad.  
  
  
  
Blinking, Link felt that something was amiss. He could not help but look ahead.  
  
  
  
Suddenly, there was a dead body lying before him. It was s young boy, obviously killed by the edge of a blade; a pool of gray red blood flowing beneath him. Unsure of what course of action to take, Link simply stared ahead; weary of the dangers that lurked around him.  
  
  
  
Time slowed as Link peered down, horrifically noticing that he held his sword in hand. It was coated deeply with dripping red blood. Looking up, link stared as the people continued with their lives, their expressions unchanged as they continued with their busy schedules, buzzing with chatter and emotions. No one noticed the dead body or the ever-expanding pool of blood.  
  
  
  
Confused, Link attempted to clear his head. His hand was trembling violently. Shaking his head, he tried to imagine what had occurred. Why was he holding his sword with a dying boy before him? Why wasn't anyone noticing?   
  
  
  
Everything seemed to have a monotone hue to it. Link felt his body quiver with the need to move about, wanting to swing his sword fluidly from person to person. His every strike would be a mortal blow, every slash releasing rivets of blood, filling the street with the dead and ceasing the flow of life. Straining with all his might, he tried to restrain his arms, to halt his deadly blade from claiming another victim.  
  
  
  
Then he heard it. A soft, serene female voice whispering in his ear, "Kill. Kill them all. They all deserve to die. There is no innocence. No hope. No good. There is only truth. Look at the disorder, the chaos in their lives. End it!"   
  
  
  
Link shivered as he felt a combination of cold and warmth embrace his body and mind, caressing his soul and senses with its every word.  
  
  
  
Switching to his other ear, the voice continued. "Let them feel the joy of release. They may suffer now, but they will forgive you. Thank you. Bless you. You will release them. You are their savior. Their single hope. Their only hope. See how they beg for release. Release them and allow them to live in paradise. There is no more need for death, only life, joy, and happiness."  
  
  
  
Breathing hard, Link found it impossible to ignore the words the voice whispered. Everything it said made sense; was nearly true. Clenching his fist, Link gritted his teeth as he felt his body begin to succumb to the voice's suggestions, his right hand shook with need. The need to wield a blade; one coated with rich blood.  
  
  
  
Returning to the other ear, the voice continued to whisper as a young girl with dark brown hair carrying a bunch of slightly wilted flowers walked up to Link, stopping him in his tracks. "Look here", the voice whispered. "A young girl; look how sad she is. Look at her poor state. See? Kill her. Please her. Release her from this mortal bound. Allow her spirit to go free. Give her the gift of happiness. It is so simple. She will thank you. Bless you. Love you."  
  
  
  
Blinking, Link looked down as the monotone hued girl stared up at him, her eyes looked sad; specks of dirt smudged on her face. Tilting her youthful head, she looked very concerned. "Are you o kaay mithster?" the girl asked, her voice sounding distant, as if she had an echo trailing her every word.  
  
  
  
Smiling, Link gave her a nod. The girl didn't seem to believe him until an idea lit up her face. Motioning for Link to crouch down, she stared at him face to face and gave him her brightest smile, revealing a few missing teeth in the process. Leaning forward she gave him a small kiss on his right cheek and handed him a flower from her tiny palm. "Cheer op mithster. Because being not happy isth not happy!" smiling, she waved her hand and stated a sweet "bye-bye," her sweet joy infecting Link as he waved in return before she ran back through the crowd of milling people.  
  
  
  
Releasing a deep sigh, Link ignored the whispering words as he closed his eyes, allowing his mind to become clear. Opening them again, he looked back towards the multicolored market; the monotone hue that shaded his vision had disappeared, allowing Link to relax somewhat as if nothing were amiss.  
  
  
  
There was no fleeing populace, no screams of fright and desperation. No dying innocent bystanders lay before him. The comforting weight of his sword hugged his back. Nothing was wrong, however breathing heavily Link couldn't help but feel drained, as though something had eaten away his strength. This sensation had never occurred at a time like this before, when there were innocent people about.  
  
  
  
Staring at the ground while concentrating on controlling his breathing, Link couldn't help but recall the horrific battle with Bongo Bongo.  
  
  
  
"She seems to like you." Risa stated with a wink. "But… are you alright? You look like you need a priestess."  
  
  
  
"I'm fine, just tired." Link replied non-challantly as he stood up and, on impulse looked around as he tried to forcefully control his breathing. The young girl was nowhere to be seen.  
  
  
  
"Come on! We're almost there!" Risa stated cheerfully, changing the subject as she motioned for Link to follow her, not fully convinced at the man's words but trusting him nonetheless.  
  
  
  
Giving a slight nod, Link followed her. The sights and sounds of the market place seemed duller, emptier of life than it did a moment ago. Following Risa, Link felt slightly saddened at the fact that he no longer felt the ebb of life that had flowed through the market.  
  
  
  
Coughing slightly, Link paused a moment as he covered his mouth with the back of his right hand. He didn't even need look to know that there was fresh blood staining the back of his gauntlet. His body felt as though it were getting increasingly worse.  
  
  
  
Shivering, Link felt slight fear from the previous moment, from when he had heard the serene, gentle, merciless voice whispering in his ear, deep into his mind and soul. Is she stirring? But why… Link silently questioned himself as he wiped the blood off of his gauntlet and onto his dark pants and continued walking; catching up to Risa as if nothing was amiss.  
  
  
  
Looking at the flower in his hand, Link simply tucked it into one of his satchels as he raised his head to look at the afternoon sky. For a brief moment, all he could think about was the dormant entity within him. He felt fear at the thought of what would happen if it ever awoke.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Taking a sudden turn through an alley, Link walked in pace with Risa as they avoided trash and people alike. After weaving through what seemed like a maze of alleyways and buildings, Link suddenly found himself staring at a small, oval clearing of cobbled stones and brick houses.  
  
  
  
Looking around, Link noticed sparse tufts of green grass poking up from between the cobbled stones. There were only three brick structures filling up the rather empty space. Looking ahead of him, Link studied the largest of the three houses for a few moments before looking to his left, where he saw an odd, tiny straw hut with a thatched roof. Looking to his right he noticed an equally small brick structure, standing no taller than the straw house.  
  
  
  
Stepping forward, Risa quietly walked to the large brick house and knocked on a sturdy wooden door. Blinking, Link waited patiently for a few minutes, but nothing happened. Raising her hand again, Risa knocked again, without much success. Raising her hand for a third time, Risa pounded on the door, the back of her fists crashing into the wooden frame. Blinking, Link swore he saw the door crack slightly.  
  
  
  
Giving the door a deadly look, Risa raised her hand for a forth time and was prepared to give the door the beating of its life, when the door suddenly opened. The gruff looking man that answered the door, appearing to be well past his prime, jumped back slightly as he was greeted by the fist of a vengeful demon beast with a killer intent.  
  
  
  
Raising an eyebrow, Link took a mental note that Risa, who was often cheery and in a good mood, had a very short and explosive temper.  
  
  
  
"How can I help ye lass?" the man asked as he stared death in the face.  
  
  
  
Blinking, Risa's mood immediately changed, and she lowered her fist while asking, "Are you the one known as Kail of the shimmering arrow?"  
  
  
  
Staring down at the young woman before him, he did not even blink before he asked his own question. "What is it ta ye?"  
  
  
  
"I have a friend who needs a bow." Risa stated truthfully as she pointed to Link, since she saw no reason to lie.  
  
  
  
Looking over her shoulder, the aged man found himself staring at the darkly clad man, and feeling a presence that he had not felt in decades. "I don't make bows no more. Leave meh be lassie." The man stated as he turned his back and prepared to close his door.  
  
  
  
"But, he's traveled all across Hyrule in search of you! Won't you reconsider? Just this once?" Risa pleaded, stopping the man before he could close the door in her face.  
  
  
  
Sighing, the man turned around, considering her words. If this man had traveled that far to find him, shaking his head the man reminded himself of why he had stopped making bows. Staring at the stranger didn't help, so he found himself staring intently at his door. Squinting slightly, the old man traced the outline of what looked like a fine crack on his sturdy wooden door.  
  
  
  
Thinking back to the demon beast that appeared before him scant minutes ago, the old man decided that a brief look wouldn't hurt. Gently pushing her aside, he walked down the few steps until he was face to face with the young man.  
  
  
  
Studying his rather pale features, the old man found himself looking over the person before him. With the cloak on, it left little to study aside from fabric and the man's face. Looking into the man's eyes, the old man found himself drawn into the depths of this young man's gaze.  
  
  
  
The old man found himself grinning. Now here's a sturdy lad who looks like he can wield a bow with ease. "Let me see yer hand lad." The old man ordered as he broke away from his gaze.  
  
  
  
Lifting his left hand, Link showed it palm up and after a few moments of inspection, the old man nodded and demanded to see the other. Seeing no reason why not to show it, Link raised his right hand as simultaneously lowered his left one.  
  
  
  
Peering intently, the old man studied Link's thumb, index and middle finger. He came to the conclusion that this young man knew how to use a bow and judged that he held the bow with his left hand and drew it with his right, using the three fingers to hold the arrow in place and fire.  
  
  
  
Quickly calculating it in his mind, the man had already figured out the type of bows the young man could use effectively, however, he would need more time to find out what form of bow would suit him the best and the best way to find that out was…  
  
  
  
Blinking, the old man shook his head. What am I thinking? Releasing a sigh, the old man looking into the young man's eyes. Such deep, deep eyes, almost as dark as night and undoubtedly haunted by memories of his past… "Lad, I can not give ye a bow… I daina feel the need ta forge ya one. Ye don't fit meh criteria's of one who can hold the pure ideals of heaven. I see darkness around ye lad. A darkness that can only be born by bloodshed. Hate meh if ya will, I shall no forge ya a weapon." Turning the old man started back towards his house.  
  
  
  
"But why!? Why won't you forge one!?" Risa demanded from the top step as she watched the old man return to his home.  
  
  
  
"I have meh reasons lass. All of em private and none of em anyone else's business." The old man replied solemnly as he continued his walk.  
  
  
  
"Bu…" Risa stated before she was cut off.  
  
  
  
"Enough." Link stated gently, raising his right hand to halt her. "His decisions are his own. I will not force him to forge me a weapon. A weapon must be forged with heart and soul else, it is simply inferior, and I cannot use such weak weapons as those." Drawing out his sword, Link held it horizontally in the air, showing it to Risa as he continued. "For myself I must have the purest, there is no alternative. This, Risa, is the path of blades. I cannot falter nor will I depend. I must walk this road alone. If I cannot have a pure weapon then I shall have none, as it will become a seal, limiting my skills as I depend on things other than myself. A warrior such as yourself will understand my words. Let us go, our business here is finished, there is no need to disturb him any longer"  
  
  
  
Nodding, Risa quickly gave the old man a bow and rushed to Link's side as he began to turn away and together they walked back to the darkness of the alleys.  
  
  
  
Standing before his open door, the old man had his back to where the young man had stood. Looking back, his mind replayed the words that the lad had stated, and slowly came to a decision. Gritting his teeth as he clenched his jaw, the old man simply pushed those thoughts away as he walked into his house and closed the door gently, disappearing into the darkness within.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Peering at the numerous market stalls as he passed by, Link found himself staring at a few of them with interest. Here and there were cookery items, foods of all sorts, and jewelry littered a few stands, twinkling in the morning sunlight as it rose over the surrounding mountains.  
  
  
  
Proceeding further, Link soon found himself near the gates of the White Wall. The stalls here caught his interest as well. Looking at items carefully, Link found himself studying specific trail rations that a few of the stalls were selling. After a few moments inspection, Link simply walked up to a stall where an elderly woman perched on a wooden stool and paid fifty rupees for two-dozen of her rations.  
  
  
  
Before Link could turn around to leave, the old woman stopped him and asked him to lean down. Looking deep into his eyes, the woman stared at him in earnest when recognition hit her. Before she could say anything though, she felt her gut feelings tell her something. Simply nodding she gave him another dozen rations, forcing them onto the young man and barking at him when he tried to pay. "For old times" She stated vaguely and waved him away.  
  
  
  
"Is that what you wanted? I was slightly confused when you suddenly walked off" Risa stated as she walked up and stood watching as Link stuffed his newly purchased rations into one of his satchels. Nodding, he simply tipped his head to the right and strode off, expecting her to follow. Risa sighed as she thought that they were finally on good speaking terms.  
  
  
  
Augh! Why should I care if we're on good speaking terms! Risa asked herself but blinked as she noticed him walking down the street, oblivious to the fact that she wasn't with him. Yelling "Wait for me," Risa quickly rushed to his side as Link continued up the street.  
  
  
  
Stopping to look at an uninteresting stall, Link became slightly less focused with what was occurring around him, and he began concentrating on the vicinity. Ever since he had left the alleys that led to Kail's home, he had had the feeling that he was being watched.  
  
  
  
Looking around, Link searched for a relatively empty spot were he could confront his pursuers and end things. He hated being followed.  
  
  
  
Spotting a dark alley, Link stood still for a moment as he watched people pass it by, no one entering or leaving the alley. Drawing a light breath, he prepared himself for what was to come and was about to leave when Risa appeared at his side.  
  
  
  
"What's wrong?" Risa asked, worried at his sudden withdrawal from what she considered his usual demeanor.  
  
  
  
Link stood silently, cursing himself about the fact that he had forgotten about the young lady at his side.  
  
  
  
Getting no response, Risa decided to use his name. "Darks? Are you all right?" she had heard it from Selina last night at the barracks when she had heard about a darkly clad young man using a black bladed sword defeating the knight captain Delvol. Though she had never seen his sword's blade, Risa found herself almost completely sure that he was that man.  
  
  
  
Turning his head, Link fixed his gaze at Risa, making her blush slightly under it's intensity. "Wait here for a moment." Link commanded as he strode off into the crowd.  
  
  
  
Blinking, Risa found herself slightly shocked as the man simply left her and disappeared. Frowning slightly and mumbling something about insensitive men, she decided to go lean against the closest building. Since she had no choice, she would simply have to wait.  
  
  
  
Looking into the crowd, Risa's frown deepened as she saw what appeared to be a darkly dressed young man walking into a dark alley. Wondering what he was going to do, Risa's eyes widened as she noticed that there was more than a half dozen men in white cloaks trailing the man into the same alley.  
  
  
  
Brows furrowing in worry, Risa decided to follow as a bad feeling formed in the pit of her stomach. When her gut told her things, it was rarely wrong and that meant something bad was going to happen.  
  
  
  
Quickly making her way to the entrance of the alley, Risa held her hand on her left dagger, elbow jetting out behind her; holding it in perfect form with wrist facing forward and knuckles pointing backwards. With this stance, she could quickly draw her weapon and slash in the same instant.  
  
  
  
Utilizing her right hand to hug the wall, Risa silently entered the alley and stood in awe as she watched what passed before her. Had the man she knew as Darks been her enemy, she would have had nightmares for the remainder of her life.  
  
Slowing to a halt, Link instantly realized that the reason this alley seemed unused was the fact that it was a dead end. Judging the distance from the entrance to the end to be around three-dozen feet, Link knew that he had found a good place to confront his pursuers.  
  
  
  
Turning, he watched as seven men trickled into the alley. With a width of only a few feet, Link knew that they knew that they had the advantage here. Hoping that if they believed themselves to be in a superior situation, they would let their guards down slightly.  
  
  
  
Studying them, Link stared at their white cloaks and what he guessed were leather boots, but he could not make out their faces in the dim light of the alley.  
  
  
  
The lead man laughed.  
  
  
  
"You chose a bad place to fight, fool." The man stated in a cocky voice, assuring Link that he had done this many times in the past. "You and your sword can't be used to its full power here. You're dead." The man finished, and unsheathed two daggers as his men followed his example and unsheathed their weapons as well.  
  
  
  
Blinking, Link simply unsheathed his Murasame and waited.  
  
  
  
"Before I kill you, you should know that my twin daggers are gonna hurt you more than your sword will ever hurt me. In these alleys I am considered a god." The man stated as his followers chuckled in agreement, pitying the poor soul before them.  
  
  
  
Raising the twin daggers before his face, the man continued. "But before I kill you, I have a message to deliver. 'Peasants should know their place'."  
  
  
  
Link frowned slightly; he instantly knew who sent the message. Watching as the men before him began their move by slowly inching in, hoping to intimidate their foe while keeping a steady posture.  
  
  
  
Link on the other hand felt that this would take forever, so instead of simply waiting for their attack, he rushed them instead. Dashing with his sword over his right shoulder he slashed at the lead man, who barely blocked the downward blow.  
  
  
  
Using the recoil of the block, Link stepped back slightly, and smoothly thrust forward, piercing the man at the side of his stomach. Withdrawing his sword he moved his right side back slightly, twirling the blade beside him in a single motion then using the momentum to slice the injured man across the chest and force him to the ground.  
  
  
  
With a cry of pain the lead man fell and two of his friends were there to replace him, their feelings of anger and outrage apparent.  
  
  
  
Backing up lithely, Link studied the two men, momentarily noticing that the man to his right was carrying a single dagger while the man to his left carried a short sword. Blinking once, Link stepped forward, his sword sending two simple slashes at their heads. The man with the short sword was able to block the strike with a resonating clank, but the man with the dagger wasn't as lucky and screamed in pain as the dark blade slashed across his face.  
  
  
  
Falling to his knees, the man with the dagger clutched at his facial wound in agony.  
  
  
  
Quickly rushing forward, Link was instantly between the men. Reversing his grip on his sword, Link smashed the hilt into the standing man's unprotected stomach and followed up with a quick spin. His blade, buffered with his elbow, effortlessly drew blood from the man's midsection.  
  
  
  
Turning at a sound, Link noticed that the man with the dagger had gotten up, and with an angry expression on his marred face, was about to stab him from behind. Turning his head slightly, Link also saw that the rest of the men were closing in towards him.  
  
  
  
With a well-placed boot, Link smashed into the dagger man's knee and launched himself towards the remaining men.  
  
  
  
Surrounded, Link cautiously watched as the remaining four stood around him, evenly spaced so that if he attacked any one of them, he would leave an opening.  
  
  
  
Tired, he felt so tired. Link found him-self breathless; his strength draining away from overexertion. He doubted that he had the strength to swing his sword for more than a few minutes at best. With a quick thought, he instantly decided that he would use his gauntlets.  
  
  
  
The magical properties of his dark metal gauntlets gave him strength equal to that of their legendary silver counterparts. With skill and spirit, one could activate the mystical properties of such items and imbue the wearer with magical strength that would make them stronger. With the right amount of concentration the wearer could use them at will.  
  
  
  
Grinning, Link held his sword in both hands as he leveled it beside him and concentrated on the rubies embedded in his black gauntlets. The rubies shone, imbuing Link with flowing strength. A moment later, all four of the men decided to pounce on him. Link preformed a spin-slash, catching them all in midair as his sword cut through flesh and brick alike.  
  
  
  
Ending his spin, Link once again concentrated on his gauntlets, turning off their magical strength as he breathed deeply. Taking a quick look around, he was pleased at how this battle went despite his weariness. The severely injured men around him were still alive, but he knew that unless they were tended to soon, they would not be alive much longer.   
  
  
  
Looking up, Link spotted someone ahead of him. A rather solid aura of presence stood before him. Whoever it was, the person was competent in battle.  
  
  
  
Cursing himself silently, Link found himself staring at a man with slick brown hair and a white cape standing at the mouth of the alley. Link instantly recognized the man as Bryan. Taking a few more deep breaths, Link forced his body to calm down, to hide his weariness. He hoped that the man did not want to fight for today.  
  
  
  
Sneering, Bryan stepped into the alley and drew his rapier with his right hand. "Well, what have we here? A peasant boy attacking innocent bystanders? Well then, I suppose it's my duty to help those in need" Bryan stated in a cocky voice as he walked forward, his pace in sync with every word.  
  
  
  
Standing upright, Link mentally prepared himself for the coming battle, as it was the only thing he could do. He was too tired to continue much longer and he was almost at his limits. He needed a good night's sleep, and food.  
  
  
  
Quickly stepping forward, Bryan lead with his right foot as he thrusted with his rapier, catching Link in the shoulder as the man slid past his guard.  
  
  
  
Brushing the rapier away, Link stood upright, ignoring his newly acquired wound and decided to retaliate. Positioning his blade by his left leg, Link slashed diagonally, from his left leg to his right shoulder, hoping to catch Bryan off guard with a quick, precise strike.  
  
  
  
Grinning, Bryan fluidly stepped back to avoid the slow, obvious attack. "It seems that the rumors of your skills are, how should we say, exaggerated?" Bryan stated as he quickly stepped with a slash and just as quickly stepped out.  
  
  
  
Cursing himself, Link felt the drain on his body as he moved about, trying to dodge Bryan's attacks and retaliating with slow attacks. His chest was also hurting but he did not remember being injured there. Link was distracted with most of his concentration focused on the pain in his chest.  
  
  
  
Smiling wickedly, Bryan waved the tip of his rapier in a circler motion, his left hand raised beside his right arm as if to balance himself. "This is the end, peasant boy. Burst Point!" the circular motions suddenly stopped as Bryan stepped forward and simply stabbed at Link.  
  
  
  
Link snapped to attention. He felt his body cough up blood as he was thrown back into the brick wall at the end of the alley, a good half dozen feet away.  
  
  
  
Lying on the dirty ground Link felt tired and numb. Smiling faintly, he managed to cough up some more blood while Bryan approached him slowly. Ugh… so sleepy… Link grinned slightly at the though of his life ending in such a fashion, dying in an unknown alley by an arrogant noble. Damn my chest…   
  
  
  
Eyes widening Link felt fear as a realization dawned upon him. This had happened twice before. No! Not now… Letting go of a ragged breath, Link forced his injured body to stand up, and he held out his left hand, in a gesture of pause. "I surrender" Link stated solemnly, fear gnawing at his insides as to what would happen if this battle continued. Dropping his sword in hopes that Bryan would halt, Link grabbed at his chest with his right hand. The pain was growing, ever hungry as the world began to grow darker.  
  
  
  
The voice that had spoken to Link earlier in the day returned. The soothing voice continued as though it had been speaking to him nonstop since the market.  
  
  
  
"Raise your head. Release him. Does he not wish to be released? Look how unhappy he is, watching as we suffer, inflicting such pain that he too must feel. Release… look at how he craves it. Do we not feel it also? Do we not help those in need? Release…" The gentle voice sang in his head, muffling any and all thought, Link felt himself losing to, succumbing to the voice.  
  
  
  
With an amused laugh, Bryan stopped a good four feet away. "Stop? Surrender?" sneering he continued, "What do those words mean?" Thrusting his right hand forward Bryan managed to stab the peasant in his left side. "This is for my humiliation from before!"  
  
  
  
Pain momentarily streaked across, but shadows quickly consumed his mind and consciousness. With nothing left to draw upon his already weakened will, Link succumbed into the ever warm and comforting darkness.  
  
  
  
Raising a left arm, the darkly clad man grasped the rapier in a tight grip much to the amusement of Bryan. However, when he couldn't remove his rapier, his amusement turned to unfamiliar and distasteful fear as the man's left hand snapped the blade to pieces. Backing off with two-thirds of his blade, Bryan watched as the man reached up with his right hand and simply withdrew the imbedded broken blade, casually tossing it aside.  
  
  
  
Backing up quickly, Bryan snarled at the peasant before him, "How dare you break my favorite rapier!" However, Bryan's anger quickly melted into worry and quickly into mortal fear. From his opponent's eyes, emanated a golden light and the man's pupils appeared to reshape themselves so that they resembled something like a circle cut vertically in half by a cat's eye.  
  
  
  
Staggering back, Bryan froze in fear as the man clad in dark stood up straight and practically flew towards him. Doubling over in pain as a powerful gauntleted fist smashed into his midsection, which was quickly followed up with a rising knee that plowed into the same area. Bryan felt himself lifted off his feet from the powerful blows.  
  
  
  
Releasing a solid breath of pain, Bryan felt an elbow smash into the small of his back, followed by what he thought to be the back of the man's gauntlet, forcing his body back down to earth. However the man was not done, and as Bryan fell, he felt a powerful fist slam once more into the small of his back, forcing his body to crash into the cobbled ground below.  
  
  
  
Wheezing, coughing, spitting and incoherently mumbling, Bryan was in absolute shock. He did not even realize what had completely happened as he stared at the corner of the dead end. All he was able to do was watch as his own coughed up blood spread ever so slightly before it began to dry amidst his twitching body.  
  
  
  
He could hear the man's breathing, ragged breaths drawn slowly as his body calmed. Almost shivering, Bryan swore he felt the cruel sneer that was plastered on the man's face.  
  
  
  
Then the man moved, stepping towards the brick wall where Bryan had so effortlessly thrown him before. Crouching to pick up his sword, Bryan was frozen in fear once again as the man's golden gaze fell upon him. Trembling, Bryan prayed to the goddesses that the monster before him would leave him alone.  
  
  
  
Suddenly as the man touched his sword, he let out a cry of pain and slumped against the wall, shaking from something that Bryan could not even guess as to what it was. However, he cold still see a light golden glow from behind the man's form as he thrashed about in pain, he would have moved, except for the fact that fear still gripped him entirely.  
  
  
  
Coughing. The relentless sound of coughing pervaded the air of the alley as the dark formed man fell to his side, a hand clutching at his chest and the other covering his mouth as he coughed up blood in large amounts.  
  
  
  
Looking at the man in fear, Bryan felt a swell of hope, which was quickly replaced by anger and humility. Struggling to get up, he would have killed the man before him if he could have regained his footing and grab what was left of his rapier.  
  
  
  
Struggling as he did, he did not noticed as a shadow crept up behind him and with only a signaling of air, a jeweled hilt smashed into his temple, knocking him out instantly as his head smacked into the blood stained stone below.  
  
  
  
Standing up, Risa had a haunted look about her as she recalled the demon that had so effortlessly defeated the man before her. She knew that even though she was hiding in the shadows near the entrance of the alley, Darks knew of her location.  
  
  
  
Shivering in the warm air, Risa's eyes suddenly widened as she looked to a black sword near Link's fallen form. With her eyes wide, Risa felt knowledge strangle her as she pondered what would have happened if he had gotten hold of that sword. Had he gotten a hold of that black sword, she might not have been alive to eat her lunch for the day.  
  
  
  
With a cough and tremble, Risa's eyes quickly focused on the fallen form where those sounds had emanated. Cautiously moving closer, Risa studied the man before her and saw nothing amiss. Nothing glowed and there was no intent to kill. The only sounds in the alley were her breathing, and the odd cough and moans from the injured people behind her.  
  
  
  
Gathering her courage, Risa quickly strode to Link's side, kneeled down, and instantly put a hand to her mouth as she repressed feelings of horror and sickness. On his side, the man before her was bleeding as he coughed out blood, his right hand weakly trying to cover his own mouth out of force of habit. Watching him shake out of what she imagined as horrible pain, she quickly got behind him and raised his head onto her lap as she yelled out his name. A cold feeling of dread grasped her chest.  
  
  
  
"Darks! Please don't die! Darks!" Risa yelled out in fear and desperation. With his head on her lap, Risa watched as he weakly grasped at air while his body twitched in pain, his face contorted slightly with every movement, every twitch, every breath.  
  
  
  
Outside, a small group of people began to gather, forming a small barrier as they peered inside, seeing blood and moaning bodies. Many simply ignored their curiosity and continued with their daily lives as they knew runners were already informing the military of what had occurred. Help would soon arrive.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Feeling pain course through her, Epona raised her head for a few moments before lowering it again into her trough, gathering more grain to eat and wondering what her master was beating on today.  
  
  
  
For the last few days she felt immense pain and would have broken out of her stall yesterday, if not for the fact that Navi had calmed her down before she even attempted anything.  
  
  
  
Then Epona felt a numbness that made her pause from eating for a moment, when suddenly all there was, was pain coursing through the bond that held her, to the others. Rearing her head to look in Link's general direction, Epona knew that she was needed. Without Navi's feel in the bond, Epona knew that something was amiss and that her master was in great danger.  
  
  
  
With a loud neigh, Epona raised her two front hooves high into the air and brought them down onto the wooden stall door before her, crushing them beneath her strong hooves. She simply galloped away, passing by the shocked stable boy and into the crowd of people as they jumped or leapt out of the mad horse's path lest they be crushed by her hooves.  
  
  
  
Looking up out of the stable, Veken stared wide-eyed as Epona dashed into the crowd and disappeared. Blinking stupidly he paused a moment, thinking on what he should do. Looking around him, he guessed that if he left the other horses unattended he would get yelled at, however Epona would not act like that. She should not have suddenly gone into a rage and broke free unless something was amiss. Veken guessed that the man he perceived was Link was in grave danger. No other reason would have made Epona rush out like that, or at least Veken hoped so. He wouldn't have wanted himself to be the reason that Epona left in a rage.  
  
  
  
Instantly coming to a decision, Veken leaped out into the crowed and easily followed the horse as their was a good open path within the market as people hesitated for a moment in fear to step back onto the cobbled stone through were the horse had passed.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Pain.  
  
There was intense pain.  
  
Blinking, all that could be seen was a haze of light and dark.  
  
Releasing a painful groan, Navi felt her body spasm multiple times as she jolted awake, her eyes snapping open as her body twitched again.  
  
All she saw was black with streams of light poking through. Blinking as she looked around, she instantly became aware of the pain coursing through the bond; blanketing her in its embrace.  
  
Eyes wide at the realization that she was still with Link, Navi quickly loosened herself from his hair and flew straight into the air to survey the scene.  
  
Looking around, Navi studied the injured Link that was currently resting on Risa's lap with mixed emotions. She was incredibly worried about Link's condition as she was still too weak to use more than the most basic of spells, meaning she could barely heal more then a few scratches, but she was also relieved at the fact that Link was still alive.  
  
There was another emotion coursing through the bond. A feeling of need and rage; an emotion that was becoming stronger with every passing moment. Guessing that Epona was worried and was now currently barreling down the streets to find them, Navi paused for a few seconds to hope that Epona didn't crush too many people or things to get to them.  
  
Returning her attention to Link, Navi felt a cold sensation tug at her mind. Gently probing Link's mind with her own, Navi felt dissipating darkness as something left Link; something that she had only felt once before, during their titanic battle against Bongo Bongo.  
  
Frowning at the constant pain, Navi gently glided down towards Link's chest, ignoring Risa's words as the woman yelled something at her. She landed before her master's throat, his head propped up slightly. Navi simply extended her arm and touched Link on the chin and felt helplessness wash through her at what she felt.  
  
What life force she felt through the contact was small and diminutive, meaning that Link was once again close to death, however this time she herself was too weak to heal him, to assist him during this important of need. She had sworn to Epona and herself that they would always strive to help their friend and master, no matter what the cost. She stood to the promise confidently as she knew that Epona felt the exact same way. The life of their master came before anything and everything else.  
  
With the thought of her eternal promise in mind, Navi contemplated the severity of the situation. Coming to a single conclusion, Navi nodded to herself as she set her will into stone, a single purpose echoing in her mind, If things get any worse… I'll use it. I'll use my own life to save his…   
  
Frowning slightly at the prospect of crossing a final borderline, Navi's eyes widened slightly as she felt a sudden swell of life surge through the bond. Looking down at Link, Navi felt strength flow from his spirit, bringing his body back from the edge of death.  
  
Then, as the energy finished surging through Link, it surged through her as well. Tendrils of spirit lanced through her body, lighting her veins on fire as it caressed her soul. Eyes wide, Navi looked around herself as if seeing the world for the first time. The light was brighter, and the shadows that covered them seemed less opaque, as if the shadows themselves allowed her to see what they had previously hid. Then as quickly as it had come, the flood stopped, leaving her body and soul rejuvenated yet seemingly exhausted from the ordeal.  
  
  
  
Taking a deep breath, she slowly began hovering around Risa in a small circle, attempting to decipher what had happened. Link was slowly dying, his spirit draining away when suddenly there was a large surge of energy that felt ever so familiar yet she was quite sure that she had never encountered before. It had gone through her body like a breath of wind, feeding her life as she breathed and then just as suddenly, it disappeared leaving only a refreshed fairy behind.  
  
Looking down at Link's now calm and relaxed body, Navi smiled to herself for a brief moment before something caught her eye. Blinking rapidly, Navi flew in front of Link but saw nothing.  
  
Searching his face, Risa opened her mouth to say something before Navi felt her body tense as she saw a wisp of something move. Gliding backwards, Navi focused only around Link, putting all of her attention on her single target.  
  
For a brief few moments nothing happened and Navi was prepared to dismiss it as nothing, however she suddenly noticed it. It was appeared to be no more than a few wisps of golden light, as if the thing was a bright morning mist, however staring at the thing, Navi had a hard time focusing, as if it did not register with her senses. Though she could see it ever so slightly, she couldn't feel it or anything.  
  
Staring at the golden mist, Navi's brow bunched together in concentration as it raised a hand and caressed Link's cheek lightly, before moving what Navi would guess to be its head and titled it towards Link's ears before resting its head against Link's chest vanishing.  
  
Blinking, Navi was not quite sure what had happened but she was certain that something important had transpired. However, before she could contemplate the matter further, the sounds of panicked people drifted through the air.  
  
Turning around, Navi felt rather than saw, Epona approach the dark alleyway and with a few urgings, Navi persuaded a rather withdrawn Risa to lift Link up.  
  
  
  
Frowning in worry, Risa did as she was asked and helped Link to his feet. Staring at the man's face, Risa felt relieved as the strains and weakness left his features, but she still could not help but worry. Feeling confused at what had just happened, Risa decided that the best course of action was to get her friend to someplace safe and warm.  
  
  
  
Epona then burst into the alley and sprinted towards the others of the bond that she felt ever constantly in her mind, heart, and soul. As she approached the small group of people, the sense of a healthy Navi was already calming her vengeful spirit, her eyes searching, raging about as she trotted towards her master and those around him.  
  
  
  
Smiling at the thought of the carnage that Epona must have caused, Navi allowed herself a brief moment of amusement as Risa propped Link on top of his horse. Then, Risa herself gracefully hopped onto Epona's back to support the exhausted darkly clad man.  
  
  
  
There was a brief touch of rage as Epona felt someone other then just her master mount her, but after a second of assurance, Navi calmed down the gentle war horse and sitting between Epona's ears, she guided them out of the alley, to the surprise of the city folk.  
  
  
  
Looking around, Navi bit her lip; she did not know the way to the inn. Looking around frantically, she looked towards the other human riding with them. "Risa, do you know the way to the White Swan from here?" Navi asked.  
  
  
  
Looking down at the fairy in surprise, Risa glanced about for a few moments before replying with a simple, "Nope." After answering Navi, she turned her attention back to the man sitting in front of her. With her arms encircling his waist, Risa held onto the horse's mane, praying that it was enough to hold the both of them on top of the horse.  
  
  
  
Gritting her teeth in annoyance, Navi, about to fly into the air, recognized someone moving about in the crowd, approaching them rather quickly.  
  
  
  
Within moments, Veken broke out of the sea of people and found himself staring wide-eyed at the horse he had been chasing scant moments ago.  
  
  
  
"Veken! We need to get to the White Swan, NOW!" Navi commanded as she thrusted her right index finger towards the opposite way Veken was heading.  
  
  
  
Blinking in confusion for a few moments, Veken took a minute to digest what he had been told and was about to say something else, but when he gazed at the angry, commanding fairy sitting atop Epona's head, he instantly decided against it and simply pointed at the way he had just run from.  
  
  
  
Realizing that Navi was talking to someone, Risa turned her attention from the man sitting before her to who Navi was yelling at. Eyes wide, she instantly recognized the youth standing before them and she managed to blurt out, "Veken!?"  
  
  
  
Looking up, Veken looked at who had just stated his name and in equal surprise blurted out his reply, "Sis?!!?"  
  
  
  
Looking back and forth, Navi sighed, they didn't have time for this. Looking between the two for a few moments, Navi then looked back at Veken and practically screamed out the name of the inn at him.  
  
  
  
Looking up in surprise and fright, Veken froze for a brief second, as he didn't understand what the little fairy had just yelled at him. Then catching a glimpse of the man that Malon had called Link, he motioned for them to follow as he ran back into the crowd.  
  
  
  
With Navi's gentle guidance Epona started to trot after the boy as she tried to be as quick as possible yet as gentle as a summer breeze since she was carrying her injured and proud master.  
  
  
  
Trotting up the street, soldiers, both mounted and on foot, suddenly appeared from the crowd, and tried to hinder Epona's route. However, after seeing Risa's widely known demonic stare of unending death, decided that hindering the horse's path would have been a rather stupid move and they allowed them to pass with no problems. If someone else wanted to try and stop them, the soldier's could have cared less as long as it wasn't them.  
  
  
  
They had also decided that with Lady Risa at the horse's side, there would be no need to send assistance, as she seemed to have everything in hand. Justified with their own reasoning and the main thought of not having to face Risa's wrath, the soldier's simply went on with their task of arresting the people involved in the fight and assisting those in need.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
With a sigh, Risa closed the door to Dark's room and leaned against the sturdy wooden frame while taking a few deep breaths. It took a surprising amount of effort to drag the rather lithe looking man up the stairs; too much effort for just her alone and after the small pause, Risa looked to her left and took a moment to study the person beside her.  
  
  
  
Equally out of breath, Sofia stood next to her in her white trimmed, brown dress. She held a hand to her chest, as if by doing so, she would calm her hard breathing instantly. She flashed Risa a wry grin as she stood up, "He's… heavier… than he looks…" she stated in a tone mixed with amusement and wonder.  
  
  
  
Nodding in earnest, as she motioned for them to go back downstairs Risa replied, "Yea, no kidding."  
  
  
  
"Care to tell me what happened to make him so… tired?" Sofia asked calmly as she walked down the stairs, a few steps behind Risa. Since she was behind her friend, Sofia allowed herself to give one of her best friends an evil dark brooding glare of annoyance. A gentle evil dark brooding glare of annoyance, of course. I wonder what they did… I hope that Risa didn't do anything she shouldn't have! The thoughts streaked across her mind like a fire arrow as she put on a serene smile just as Risa looked up, feeling something aggressive flare up behind her.  
  
  
  
Walking to a table near the main counter, they both sat down gracefully. Placing both elbows on the table as she leaned on them slightly, Risa simply stated as she returned an equally serene and sweet smile, "He got into a fight" What does she want with him!?!?? I'd laugh if she thinks that Darks is her property or something…as if Darks would ever allow something like that to happen.   
  
  
  
"I heard that the king is sending off a party of knights to find some magical relics" Sofia said softly as she placed her left elbow on the table as her left hand cupped her cheek, allowing her head to rest peacefully while staring at her long time friend. Crossing her legs, she continued to stare as she waited for a response.  
  
  
  
"Yea, I'm a part of the group, so is Malon, Delvol, and Rett. We are supposed to leave around noon… help save Hyrule." Risa finished lamely as she continued with their unspoken staring contest.  
  
  
  
"So I see…" Sofia replied in a slight interest as she hardened her gaze slightly. "You don't have much time left before noon…"  
  
  
  
"Nope, guess I better make the most of it. Where is mother?" Risa asked as she brushed a few strands of hair from her face.  
  
  
  
"Business," Sofia replied vaguely.  
  
  
  
"I see" Risa replied absently as she began to transfer more and more effort to into their undeclared war.  
  
  
  
"Of course" Sofia stated as she threw out the last vestiges of peace and began their test of wills as she narrowed her eyes ever so slightly.  
  
  
  
Without a reply, Risa responded in kind, narrowing them down just a hair further.  
  
  
  
With that, Sofia once again responded only to be met with Risa's counter-attack, the both of them deteriorating quickly into a staring contest of epic proportions, their lives and honor at stake. Rallying every trick and past experience at their disposal, they used the expressions of their eyes to send wave after wave of attacks and counter attacks.  
  
  
  
Risa performed a minute twitch of her left eye and flanked Sofia's hardening gaze. Which was countered by the skillful raising of a left eyebrow. Backing off slightly, Risa suddenly found herself being overwhelmed on her right front as Sofia began to concentrate all of her powers on a single eye. Narrowing her eyes slightly, Risa then just as quickly widened them, fending off Sofia's dramatic charge and bringing their eyes back into perpetual deadlock.  
  
  
  
A small feral grin left both of their faces.  
  
  
  
"You won't get him you know." Sofia stated as she searched her opponent for weaknesses as she twitched her right eye in a feint before attempting to plow through her friend's defenses.  
  
  
  
"Like you have a chance." Risa stated in kind as she found herself fooled by Sofia's feint but through sheer will alone spear headed her friend's incredible and forceful charge, leaving the both of them exhausted as they tried to drill into the other's eyes with their steel gazes.  
  
  
  
A few waitresses scuttled around them, hoping not to disturb them and to gather information as to who was currently winning at the same time. The sly and devious Sofia, or the direct and forthright Risa.  
  
  
  
As the fight intensified in both tactics and raw power, the patrons of the inn began to spread to the outer tables as they were both enthralled with the epic clash of two obviously demonic beings and horrified at the thought of being caught between the two.  
  
  
  
Then as everyone continued to stare, they began to realize that the room had become a few shades darker, especially around the two combatants as they began to weave and flow around each other, their spirits almost glowing yet no light shone from or around them. It was as if the stray rays of light feared touching the two lest the unfortunate ray get caught between the two war mongering females.  
  
Then after a short while, the patrons of the tavern found themselves rooted to their seats, unable to make a sound or perform even the simplest of movements else they would incur the wrath of the two demons that sat at the table before them.  
  
People who were simply passing by the street found themselves making excuses to walk on the opposite side of the street where it felt infinitely safer and sunlight shone naturally.  
  
Gathering behind the safety of the bar, the waitresses and kitchen staff all gathered, and all of them being female, they watched the fight in earnest, each person cheering silently for their chosen warrior as the battle continued to intensify.  
  
Hollow steps resounded throughout the empty hallway as light filtered through the many windows that lined the gray, stone wall. The sounds of distant life that surrounded the area lightly buzzed in the air, only to be overcast by the constant sound of leather boots on solid stone.  
  
Taking a deep breath, Rett took a moment to pause and looked outside the window, peering into the still courtyard outside, the few rooftops of the castle and smaller buildings formed a filter of sorts as sunlight poured into the window, revealing everything that could be seen under the clear blue sky.  
  
Feeling calm and relaxed, as though unburdened with the plight of the world and those around him, Rett took his time in studying the outside world, as if though he had been locked within these cold walls all his life.  
  
Gaping at the serenity before him, Rett took a few moments to scan the stone hallway he was passing through. Devoid of almost anything save a few potted plants, his first reaction would have been a bleak castle with little life, except he knew better. Why would a kingdom decorate these stone hallways with anything? Should the city ever be breached and the castle invaded, anything and everything could be used against them, turning things that were once decorative into something hindering and potentially dangerous.  
  
Closing his eyes, Rett turned to the bright blue sky and took a deep breath. Knowing that the chances of the city being breached were slim, he found himself musing with the thoughts of something more amusing and less daunting. Something like, pink tapestries… smiling at the thoughts of such a item hanging on the gray walls, sticking out like a sore thumb, Rett let loose a light laugh as he opened his eyes to once again view the sky.  
  
Looking slightly higher, Rett could easily see the impassible mountains that surrounded his city, protecting it with its embrace. Turning his eyes downcast, Rett slowly turned to his right, towards the direction that he was about to continue in when he heard a faint sound.  
  
Gritting his teeth slightly, Rett raised his eyes and with his left hand on his hilt, prepared to draw his sword at any given moment. Though the city was secure, sometimes something slipped through the very narrow cracks of their defenses. Such as assassins infiltrating the walls during a returning search party.  
  
Schooling his thoughts, Rett watched silently as a figure turned a corner and began striding towards him. Taking a brief moment to look at the person's feet, Rett clenched his jaw once as he still merely heard light footsteps. Whoever this person was, they were light on their feet, very light. The only person he had known to be quieter was his sister.  
  
Then, as the person walked toward the far window, their shadow becoming less pronounced as the person was bathed in the light, Rett silently let loose a sigh of relief.  
  
Casually walking towards him, a young lady with long, red tinted hair smiled as she recognized the person before her. "Rett!" she yelled out as she lightly skipped over to him.  
  
"Malon," Rett replied as he released his hold on his sword. He would rather die than let anyone know that he was skittish in the castle hallways.  
  
"Hey! Bright day isn't it?" Malon stated as she leaned on the nearest window.  
  
With a nod, Rett gave a simple reply as he looked out into the clear skies once again. "Yea."  
  
With her face pointed outside and Rett behind her, Malon allowed herself to frown slightly. The newfound knowledge about Epona and Link being alive made her both happy, yet worried. She was glad that they were alive, but she was conscious of the changes that Epona had undergone. The simple brown mare she once knew was no longer the same, and the images of the past were distorted and now where a gentle mare once was, stood a stronger beast of war.  
  
Stepping up beside Malon, Rett continued to stare at the outside world. "Its almost noon, are you ready?"  
  
"Yea…" Malon said, unconvincingly as she let out a small sigh.  
  
Turning his head, Rett frowned slightly as he heard Malon's sigh. Ever since Gertrude had adopted Malon as her own, beginning when she first came to town and stayed at their inn so early on in their youth, he had grown to know her very well as a sister, and a companion.  
  
  
  
Rett turned his head and stared at the blue sky, remembering the day when they had first met. It was during a bright afternoon and there was no problems that plagued the world, no burdens that crushed his shoulders. There was only worry. Worry of two things. What to eat and how to avoid his mother whenever he had gotten into trouble for eating.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
It was on a particular summer day when a middle aged man pulled his cart into the inn, dismounting from his horse. The rather portly man strode towards him with a happy smile, one that showed off his trusting nature and perfectly portrayed his happiness. Rett knew the man. He had stopped at their inn many a time during the summer and spring, though less during the fall and winter.   
  
  
  
"Uncle Talon!" a youthful Rett cried out in delight as he jumped up from a crate. Quickly running, he was at the portly man's side in an instant, helping him guide his horse and cart into the stable. "How have you been uncle?"  
  
  
  
Smiling, Talon let out a jolly laugh at the youth's enthusiasm and energy. "I've just fine. Have you been behaving Rett? Or are you still giving your poor old mother a hard time?"  
  
  
  
Letting loose a laugh, Talon got his answer clearly when Rett suddenly found a great deal of interest in his shoes. Looking up to laugh with his uncle, Rett suddenly stopped as his eyes widened slightly. He saw a youthful girl with long orange tinted hair approach them, coming from behind the wagon and the bright world outside. For an instant, Rett swore that he saw her striding out from just a beam of light.  
  
  
  
Turning around to see what the young boy had seen, Talon smiled with pride as his daughter strode up to them. With a cheerful cry of "Malon!" the proud father scooped up his daughter into his arms and was rewarded with a giant hug and a loving kiss on the cheek.  
  
  
  
Putting her back down, Talon then looked back at Rett as he tussled the top of his daughter's head. "This is my daughter Malon. Malon this is Rett." Talon said formally, before falling into a deep thought. "She's about a year younger than you Rett, about the same age as Risa. You will all become good friends, I'm sure of it!" Talon stated happily before he blinked once as he remembered something. "Rett is your mother in?"  
  
  
  
Nodding, Rett pointed towards the wooden door on the side of the wall. "She in the kitchen I think. Its almost lunch so…" Rett did not get to finish as Talon, as though possessed, suddenly began a brisk pace towards the door and without a word was he disappeared into the kitchen.  
  
  
  
Rett simply blinked, not sure if his uncle had run or simply walked really, really fast towards the food. Then he heard a giggle. Turning to uncle Talon's daughter, Rett found himself at a loss as to what to do next. What could he talk about?  
  
  
  
Thinking hard from what he remembered about girls, Rett knew that they hated anything fun, had high pitched voices, were prone to crying at anything and everything, loved dollies, hated boys because they just did, liked flowers, disliked frogs, enjoyed boring stories about something called love and romance, whatever those were, and liked to boss and yell at other young boys because boys were… what was the word? Hopeless? Useless? Stupid?  
  
  
  
"HI!" Malon screamed out the greeting suddenly as she stood less then a foot away, startling Rett so that he jerked backwards in surprise and fell bottom first onto the ground.  
  
  
  
Giggling Malon watched as Rett got back up, and rubbing his sore bottom, he was going to give her a giant glare as he instantly decided that he didn't like her and that she was going to be nothing but trouble.  
  
  
  
Then he saw her sly but friendly grin as she extended her right hand towards him.  
  
  
  
Rett was suddenly afraid of what she was going to do next, but the thought of backing away from a girl drove him on to extend his own hand. Pocked with small patches of dirt and slight driblets of mud from cleaning stalls on a hot summer's day, he expected Malon to frown at his hand and take back her own or at the least hesitate in some way.  
  
  
  
However, as if not noticing his dirty hands, Malon happily shook his hand, getting her own hand dirty in the process, but she didn't seem to mind as she introduced herself. "Hi, I'm Malon! Me and daddy just got here from Lon Lon Ranch!"  
  
  
  
Blinking, Rett suddenly found himself lost, wasn't she supposed to scream dirt and throw a dolly at him or something like that? "Uhhh, I'm Rett…" he replied lamely as Malon's smile widened.  
  
  
  
Recoiling from a rather bright smile, Rett found himself lost. What could he do? What would he do? Thinking hard and fast, he fell back onto the ultimate single backbone of any and all friendship foundations for boys. Food! "Wanna, umm go get something to eat?" he asked, uncertain if girls liked to eat or anything. Since his sister ate, he figured that Malon most likely ate things too.  
  
  
  
"Sure!" Malon replied happily as Rett grinned back and did a quick look at the street, willing it so that no other customers would come. Sure that not even the goddesses would spoil his good day for eats, he then led Malon into the inn.  
  
  
  
The inn was the same; it never changed whenever he came in to get food, or just to sleep. There were a few customers sitting about, mainly the same people who came here on a daily basis to talk to friends, drink and eat.  
  
  
  
Leading Malon along the side, Rett instantly recognized a jolly laugh that hung in the air. Looking towards the main counter, Rett noticed that his uncle Talon and his mom were chatting about something and laughed every now and then as they exchanged those adult stories that made no sense and weren't really all that funny.  
  
  
  
Walking up to the two adults, Rett stared at his mom with an expression that she had come to instantly recognize. Looking up, Rett's eyes were happy and he wore a big gentle smile as he looked ahead. This was his 'I am hungry please feed me now' look.  
  
  
  
Shaking her head and muttering something about food and boys under her breath, she then noticed who was tailing along behind Rett. Eyes wide she looked ahead of her and after a brief moment of silence, the echoing scream of, "How cute!" rang through the small inn as Rett's mother quickly wheeled around the counter to pick up and coddle Malon. Placing her on the counter so that they were face to face, she then smiled as she patted the little girl's cheek.  
  
  
  
Looking at how Malon was receiving all of his mother's attention, Rett couldn't help but shake his head and pity his newfound friend. This was his mother's infamous, 'Super-Ultimate Coddle to End of End, variation #1: Cute little girl that is in some way, related to a friend.'  
  
  
  
Thinking back, Rett remembered the other versions. Number one was cute little girl who got a lot of attention, number two was cute little boy that was son of said friend, and they got sweets. The original none variation was cute little babies that would never be let out of sight until parents had to leave.  
  
  
  
Shivering, Rett had heard from one of his best friend's friend that that friend's cousin was actually killed by another mother's hugging because he was too cute. With a slight expression of pure fear as his mother was infamous with her hugs and attention, he backed off lest his mother attempt to coddle him to death also. He was about to back away to safety but then remembered that Malon was still here, and as a man, he would never abandon a friend in need.  
  
  
  
Thinking quickly, he came up with a plan and walking up to his mother, Rett tugged at her apron as she was about to give Malon a third round of hugging and squealing of how cute the little girl was, stopping her before Malon was engulfed once again.  
  
  
  
Looking down at her errant son, Gertrude simply raised an eyebrow as Malon sagged slightly in relief. The first two rounds of attention were, as she decided, hazardous to her health and anymore would not have been too great for her.  
  
  
  
"Can Malon and me go get something to eat? We're hungry…" Rett stated simply while rubbing his stomach as it slightly growled.  
  
  
  
Looking back at the young girl before her, Gertrude asked in a sweet voice if she was at all hungry. Nodding slowly, Malon blushed slightly as her stomach made a small sound.  
  
  
  
Clapping her hands together, Gertrude instantly set to work as she let Malon off the counter and placed her on the floor. Rolling up her sleeves, Gertrude stalked off to the kitchen with the battle cry of, "You just wait dear, your aunt here will fix you something right up!"  
  
  
  
Rubbing his hands together, Talon licked his lips as he began to daydream about what he was going to eat in a few moments. Ignoring everything else, he looked eagerly at the kitchen doors as he waited for what was to come.  
  
  
  
"Thanks, you saved me back there. It's been a while since I was smushed like that." Malon said gratefully as she tried to steady herself, her body a little wobbly after the two rounds of attention. Malon wondered if she would ever survive a third round…  
  
  
  
"Hey no worries! We're friends right?" Rett stated as he nudged his fist against Malon's shoulder.  
  
  
  
With a giggle, she pushed a few strands of hair out of her eyes as she replied with a bright smile, "Friends."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Blinking, Rett came back to reality with a pleasant smile. Those days of his childhood were happy and when Link came, things became interesting. Looking over at Malon, Rett quickly noticed that she had her head in the clouds. Placing a hand on her right shoulder, Rett gave it a gentle shake to remind her that he was there. "Malon… what's bothering you? Did something happen?"  
  
  
  
Looking up, Malon placed a hand over the one atop her shoulder as she frowned. "Rett, what would you do if you knew something important, very important, but you do not wish to tell anyone, lest something bad happen?"  
  
  
  
Blinking, Rett tightened his grip slightly as he stared into the afternoon sky, unsure of what to make of his friend's question.  
  
  
  
"I…" he began slowly, searching for words to say, "I… I would go with what my guts tell me to do. It sounds as though you know something important Malon, but if you think that it shouldn't be told, maybe you can tell us what it is later, or something."  
  
  
  
Biting her lower lip, Malon slid her hand of Rett's as she leaned forward, poking her head out the window, catching a gentle breeze she tussled her hair with her deft fingers.  
  
  
  
"I… I have something to tell you… something really important…" Malon stated as she turned around and straightened up. "Promise me… that you won't tell anyone else… at least until were sure that it can be told… please?"  
  
  
  
Blinking at what got Malon so worked up, Rett without thought nodded in agreement. If this was so important to someone he considered family, then he would protect the knowledge with his life if need be.  
  
  
  
Taking a deep breath, Malon closed her feet together as she looked Rett in the eyes. "It's about Link… he… he's back in town. Most likely staying at the White Swan" She trailed off as Rett's eyes widened. He quickly concentrated as he digested the information.  
  
  
  
She had expected him to be surprised but what Rett said next made her stop and think for a moment. "I wonder if he's had any of mom's potatoes yet"  
  
  
  
"Huh?" Malon asked ever so skillfully.  
  
  
  
Grinning, Rett flashed his white teeth, grinning. "I already know he's in town. As a matter of fact, I've talked to him already and fought him once."  
  
  
  
"You know? You have? And… And… And you didn't tell me!?!?!" Malon screamed out as she narrowed her eyes and took a step forward.  
  
  
  
"Uhhh…" Rett stated fearfully as he raised his hands in defense while Malon's eyes seemed to glow a dark red shade. "I had only just found out a few days ago, honest. And I was hospitalized for a while"  
  
  
  
"Hospitalized?" Malon asked as she raised an eyebrow, wondering what stupid thing he did this time. "Tried to hook yourself up with Selina's second again?"  
  
  
  
"No, I learnt my lesson from last time. Damn she has a mean right hook…" Rett said sorely as he rubbed his jaw, the memory of that single blow haunting him. "No this time Link blew past my guard and gave me a grand stab." Rett stated as he pointed at where he had been pierced.  
  
  
  
"So he beat the snot out of you and finished you off by skewering you" Malon recited as she stared at where Rett's wound was. After seeing him nod with a sheepish grin, she rolled up her eyes as she stared out towards the sky. "Pathetic."  
  
  
  
"What?" Rett asked as he raised his hands helplessly. He was slightly irked by Malon's statement.  
  
  
  
"What do you mean what!?!" Malon replied as she whipped around and forcibly poked Rett in the chest several times in a row. "You knew Link was here in town and you didn't tell me. If you ask me, it's the Goddesses way of making amends with insensitive jerks who don't tell their friends important things!"  
  
  
  
"It's not my fault!" Rett replied as he backed away, throwing excuses into the four winds as he tried to defend what he considered his valuable life.  
  
  
  
Taking a slow breath, Rett tensed up as he prepared himself for a rather painful retort, but nearly choked on his own anticipation as Malon simply sighed and leaned her head against the stone side of the window.  
  
  
  
"Link has changed, hasn't he?" Malon asked in a subdued tone, the previous fire of surprise and outrage flickering out instantly as she thought about Epona and of how the gentle roan had changed.  
  
  
  
With a small sigh of his own, Rett leaned against the cool stonewall, tilting his head so that he could clearly see the unsurprising gray stone ceiling above them.  
  
  
  
"Yea… he's changed. He dresses in black now… heh, I bet he lost that annoyingly forest green cap he always wore." Rett said as his lips formed a crooked grin. "But he doesn't want others to know that he's back… if I hadn't noticed him earlier, if I hadn't been the one to thank him for saving our lives those few days back, I know that he wouldn't have said a word to us, to anyone about who he really was."  
  
  
  
"What?" Malon asked in a confused voice. "What are you talking about Rett?"  
  
  
  
Turning his head so that he could see her eyes, Rett's expression slowly gave way to a frown as he explained what he had just told her. "Link… Link… isn't the same person that left us. He's changed since those old days. Something happened to him and it changed his life. Something big; he wouldn't simply stay quiet if he had…" Rett paused a moment to clear his head.   
  
  
  
"What I'm trying to say is… that… Link has really changed. You can see it in his eyes. Those haunting eyes… he wouldn't talk to us. If you or I had simply been traveling with him for two days and we didn't know who he was, but he knew us, I know that he would simply ignore us and leave as soon as he finished doing whatever he needed to."  
  
  
  
"What? Why?" Malon asked as her expression caving into worry.  
  
  
  
"I don't know… he… he just isn't the same anymore… the heroic hero that left us all those years ago, left and never returned. Instead this darker person returns. Something dramatic must have happened; that's all I know."  
  
  
  
"But what?" Malon questioned aimlessly as she hugged her hands to her chest, worry creasing her heart at what even could have changed her friend so dramatically  
  
  
  
Casting his eyes down, Rett's frown deepened as he considered her question. Then looking up with sad eyes, he gave her an answer that he felt was true. "Something, something that hurt him even more than Zelda rejecting him. Something that pierced his heart and soul deeper than anything else he has ever felt before."  
  
  
  
Looking out at the sky, everything seemed slightly darker, though nothing had changed, Rett felt that the sun itself had dimmed slightly.  
  
  
  
Turning to Malon and her crestfallen features, Rett placed a hand on her shoulder and gave it a reassuring squeeze. "Come, its almost time for us to depart. Let's go prepare."  
  
  
  
Sadness gripped her heart tightly as with a numb nod, Malon trailed after the person before her while she focused on what she had just heard. Something that hurt more then the rejection of the love of his life; drawing a blank, Malon hesitantly wondered what in the universe could hurt more than that?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Endless shadows draped the darkness that embraced him.  
  
  
  
There was neither heat nor cold.  
  
  
  
Life nor death.   
  
  
  
There was only darkness draped in endless shadows.  
  
  
  
It was a comfort, a gentle void that encompassed everything.  
  
  
  
It was peace through the void, a gentle ocean of infinite nothing.  
  
  
  
Peace.  
  
  
  
Darkness.  
  
  
  
Endless shadows.  
  
  
  
Then there was something.  
  
  
  
It moved while staying still. It glowed without giving light. It spoke with silence.  
  
  
  
It was odd and it disturbed the void, there was suddenly something.  
  
  
  
Then it came.  
  
  
  
A green wisp of light drifted through the void, its silent cries echoing into nothing.  
  
  
  
Help!   
  
  
  
The cry was silent yet loud at the same time.  
  
  
  
Please! Hear my call!   
  
  
  
It was annoyance that flowed through the darkness, flowing through the limitless shadows.  
  
  
  
I am… and time… … out… Please! H… me…   
  
  
  
There was no reply to the cries of desperation… No need to listen to the words.  
  
  
  
Please… Hel… me… Link…   
  
  
  
With a shock, a ripple formed, a single word spoken that carried desperation and hopelessness.  
  
  
  
He lunged forward, to grasp the drifting wisp of light. To question it, listen to its cries.   
  
  
  
Then he touched a trailing strand of light, the words clearer as it continued to shine.  
  
  
  
Help me! Kokiri Forest… Danger!… Help… No… Left…   
  
  
  
He tried to form the words, the questions swirling and then with a light pop as like a bubble, it burst and the light flickered back into the void.  
  
  
  
Questions swirled. Emotions raged as peace was gone, void no longer still. It began to rumble.  
  
  
  
Then, as though a single drop of water fell from the sky into the endless sea of shadows, a second ripple formed within the darkness, a ripple that rolled outwards as it touched all that was dark and endless.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Rett stared at the expanding field before him. It seemed that with every step his horse took, the farther he had to go to reach the Kokiri forest. Shifting around slightly in his Hylian armor, he felt a smooth wind pick up and flutter his cloak.  
  
  
  
Beside him rode one of his greatest friends, Delvol de Syrule who rode with annoying flare that seemed to attract much too many feminine eyes as they left their glorious city of Hyrule.  
  
  
  
He didn't need to turn to know that the rest of his party, Malon, Risa and the princess Zelda rode behind, their rhythmic clatter of hoofs telling him all were close by.   
  
  
  
A dozen extra veterans rode with them, hanging behind with the princess and the others, chatting amongst each other as they felt calm with what they had to do, simply start a small camp where they would take care of their horses when the party entered the eternally green forest.  
  
  
  
Taking a simple look behind, Rett knew that Link was on the minds of his sister, Malon and himself. He had changed a lot since those old days of peace.  
  
  
  
Looking to the blue sky, Rett found himself praying to the three Goddesses that his friend would stay in the city and that they would allow him and Link to meet up where they could talk peacefully at length.  
  
  
  
"Rett, are you alright? You seemed troubled." Delvol asked in a concerned voice as he moved his horse closer to his friend.  
  
  
  
Looking over with a grateful smile, Rett instantly cheered up. "Yea, I'm fine. Just thinking about an old friend. I wonder how he is doing now…"  
  
  
  
With a confident smile, Delvol let loose a laugh. "If he was a childhood friend of yours Rett, I'm sure he is close to indestructible with all those tales you tell me of your youth."  
  
  
  
With a broad grin, Rett let loose his own laugh. "Yea he is close enough."  
  
  
  
With a lighter spirit, Rett soon found himself joining the chatter with the small group. Though he wasn't close to Link, he was positive that his friend was alright and that they would meet again in the near future.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
With a start, a pair of eyes opened, revealing the deepest brown. Eyes that were stern and unyielding.  
  
  
  
Slowly moving into a sitting position, the man took in a few deep breaths as he studied his immediate environment. Blinking a few times, recognition moved in and took hold.  
  
  
  
He was back at the White Swan. Back the rented room he was currently staying in.  
  
  
  
Immediately looking to his left, the presence of his sword revealed that it was lying beside the bed, propped up against the wall along with his cloak.  
  
  
  
Taking a deep breath, Link's eyes widened. He felt normal.  
  
  
  
Gently getting out of bed, he cautiously stood up, the last memories of an alleyway battle coming to mind, telling him that he should be extremely hurt. Not even Navi could heal him so perfectly. She was skilled, but not that skilled and she was as tired as he was, so she couldn't have healed him.  
  
  
  
Walking soundlessly to the center of the room, Link performed a few simple exercises. His body moved fluidly from step to step, giving no pain as it followed the orders of his mind.  
  
  
  
Taking a deep breath, Link noticed that Navi was once again tangled in his hair, her small weight clumped amidst the many black strands, tugging and weighing it down with his every move.  
  
  
  
Only two things could have healed him thus, the first was assistance from a priestess, but they left a small residue of energy that he would have noticed. The other was that he was asleep for many days, the time rushing past him as he healed in slumber.  
  
  
  
Feeling odd and unhappy at the prospect of lost time, Link gently sent a nudge through the bond, aiming it at Navi. Since he didn't feel anything but content through the bond, he was sure that she was in fit condition.  
  
  
  
There was a small wobble of movement as Navi mystically untangled herself from the dark strands of Link's hair and flew forward, so that she could face Link and talk to him directly.  
  
  
  
With a yawn, she opened her eyes as she let loose a yawning word. "Yeess?" she asked sleepily as she scratched her stomach.   
  
  
  
Smiling at the small sleepy fairy before him, Link paused a moment to consider his question. "How long have I been resting Navi?"  
  
  
  
Blinking, Navi's eyes widened as she realized that her master was talking to her! "Link!" she screamed out in a high-pitched voice before she flew forward and hugged the bridge of his nose.  
  
  
  
Letting loose an amused grin, he allowed Navi to settle down before he replied. "Of course, I've lived through worse before, right?"  
  
  
  
Backing off as she hovered within Link's view, she nodded happily, a trickle of tears staining her face as she was overcome with happiness.  
  
  
  
Epona stopped munching on her oats momentarily as a sudden surge of happiness plowed through the bond, allowing her to momentarily share in it. Few things made Navi extremely happy and since they almost all had to do with her master, it meant that her master was all right and she could once again be content. Taking in another mouthful of oats, Epona munched happily as her tail swished in happily from side to side.  
  
  
  
"How long have I been asleep for?" Link asked absently as he found himself staring out the window into the light of the outside world.  
  
  
  
Pursing a finger to her lip, Navi took a moment to consider Link's question. "A few hours!" she stated happily as she realized how well Link had become once again, the force of his presence through their bond was more solid then it had been in weeks.  
  
  
  
"What? How is that possible?" Link asked in shock, he knew that Navi would understand his question, so he didn't need to bother wasting words.  
  
  
  
"I'm not sure what happened, but we were all healed. All your wounds and I'm now guessing fatigue all vanished. Something strange happened after your fight in that alley Link. Risa and Veken brought you back to our room and rested you on the bed. After all that I decided to take a nap. Trust me Link I'm sure it's only been a few hours." Navi stated with a smile.  
  
  
  
Nodding absently, Link racked his mind on what could have happened. He knew that it was something along the lines of what had happened when he fought the guardian of his black medallion, in the remains of Kakariko village. However he was not able to put a finger on what had happened. Even after the fight with the shadowy guardian, he himself was still fatigued.  
  
  
  
Thinking on the subject of fatigue, Link's mind wondered back to the dream he had… the dream with the soft green wisp of light… his face turning into a frown, he instantly decided without a second thought.  
  
  
  
He would head to Kokiri Forest.  
  
  
  
Navi blinked as she looked up at Link. The emotions of her master were suddenly solid and a feeling of confidence flowed through, touching her spirit with its strength. A second need also trailed after. It was a feeling that Navi herself had come to recognize as a signal indicating that they would soon be departing someplace else.  
  
  
  
Suddenly the light flickered out from the window, which was quickly followed by a light tap on solid glass.  
  
  
  
Smoothing his features, Link quickly walked to his sword and hefting it up, he walked to the window and opened it as he quickly backed away, hand on hilt.  
  
  
  
A creature with gold eyes soundlessly glided into the room, a gentle rustle of wind trailed its wings as light once again flooded the room, revealing the creature.  
  
  
  
It was an owl.  
  
  
  
Brown feathers covered its body and its wings pushed at the air around it, keeping it aloft while its talons gripped a large package wrapped in white cloth.  
  
  
  
"Hoo! Hoo!" the owl stated as it glided to the bed, dropped the package and flew back to the window, landing on the ledge as it watched Link intently.  
  
  
  
Gazing at the package skeptically, Link nonetheless walked up to the bundled object as Navi glided to his shoulder, a spell of protection on the edge of her lips.  
  
  
  
The package was simply wrapped, there was no string or pins or such keeping it shut, allowing easy access to the object inside.  
  
  
  
The soft cloth easily folded away at Link's deft touch and opening up the package with only his right hand, Link blinked at what he saw. Before him was a beautiful bow of wood. It was elegantly crafted and was smooth and cool to the touch.  
  
  
  
Carefully placing the sword down, Link cautiously picked up the bow and examined it. Noticing its tight string Link gently drew it back, as if he was notching an arrow. The string grudgingly gave way under Link's gentle pull and whipped back with a loud twang, giving a good feel as the string flew back to its place.  
  
  
  
Looking back down at the cloth, Link noticed a small note written right in the middle.  
  
  
  
"To ye young warrior. Tis had been many a year since I forged a weapon of war, yet ye have the feel of one who walks down the darkened path to peace. May this serve ye well, and when it breaks, bring its remains back and we shall see if ye truly can fly…"  
  
  
  
Frowning at the cryptic note, Link quickly hopped back as he picked up his sword again as a flutter of wings filled the air and sprang before him.  
  
  
  
The owl hooted once as it picked up the white cloth and message before it glided out the window and into the outside world.  
  
  
  
Link stood there a moment, looking at the shadows of the departed owl before he looked back down at his newly acquired bow.  
  
  
  
Looking at the young fairy hovering at his right shoulder, Link let loose a gentle grin as he spoke. "We are done here. Let us depart now, we head to the Kokiri forest."  
  
  
  
Hefting his newly acquired bow, Link trailed a finger over the smooth, elegant wood. Thinking on what he needed, he knew that arrows would be a great idea but he wasn't sure on how to go about getting good arrows. With a shrug, he then decided that the market with its many, many stalls would be able to provide him with decent enough arrows.  
  
  
  
"Let's go, Navi!" Link stated fondly as he smoothly placed the bow over his head so that it would rest on his shoulder, easy to access and easier to carry.  
  
  
  
Nodding, Navi smiled fondly at her master as she sent a small feeling to Epona, warning her to prepare for a quick departure. Epona who had received the message looked down at the last of the food before her and began to eat at a more accelerated pace.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Hollow steps sounded throughout the massive pillared hallways, the arched domes themselves shone with the light of a thousand stars, lighting the way for all who would walk down this single path.  
  
  
  
A thousand knights could have walked abreast effortlessly side by side down the long pathway on a royal red carpet that lavishly draped the floors. The very walls were crafted from the finest marble and the pillars and arched ceilings themselves formed from the rarest of crystals.  
  
  
  
The single person walked silently, draped in the purest white cloak that would have stood out among an endless field of fresh snow. There were no distinguishable features as a drawn hood hid the face and the cloak covered all but white boots that tapped against the red carpeting.  
  
  
  
What could be seen however was a large white sword that was strapped to her back, the hilt of the weapon pointing out from the person's right shoulder, its hilt inlaid with golden twine.  
  
  
  
Pure white doors that were easily three times the height of an average man formed an elegant barrier at the end of the long and wide hallway. She put up a right hand that was gloved at the fingers, the glove specially crafted with white leather. The door slowly opened, revealing nothing but vast darkness ahead.  
  
  
  
For what seemed like hours, the person walked in measured steps, steadily moving forward until before her, stood a floating sphere of pure darkness that seemed to draw in the very shadows around it. Floating, it was still, and perfectly round. It seemed like a blotch in the vast darkness that surrounded it.  
  
  
  
Without hesitation, the person walked into the floating sphere, a feeling of cold and calm detachment flowed through her as she stepped out onto the other side.  
  
  
  
All around her was four simple walls carved from what seemed like crystals with a light milky hue. A second giant door of pure white formed a second barrier that the person simply walked up to and raised a hand against.  
  
  
  
The door opened at the simplistic command and revealed the path before it.  
  
  
  
Walking through the door, the person continued her measured pace as a second hallway stretched before her. The floor had the same similar red carpeting and the finest marble still crafted the walls while crystal pillars supported the ceiling that arched into domes that shone with brilliant light.  
  
  
  
However, this hallway was narrower, allowing only up to five knights abreast and the end was clearly visible from were she stood as the gate at the end towered over everything else.  
  
  
  
Within moments, the traveler stood before a pair of giant golden gates that seemed to stretch towards the heavens.  
  
  
  
Walking up to the golden doors, the person once again raised their gloved hand and pressed it again the cool golden frame. For the briefest of moments, nothing happened but ever so slowly, the door began to lurch forward, picking up momentum as it moved, and swinging inwards.  
  
  
  
The door finished moving with a loud clanking stop, revealing a circular room crafted from nothing but brilliant pink hued diamond. Everything was hand crafted from the material, the very walls, the arched ceiling and even the pillars that formed an inner ring beside the grand walls.  
  
  
  
However, at the center of the room stood an immense throne that seemed to cast a soft inner light. A single person sat upon the throne, obscuring some of the light with their large body.  
  
  
  
Two other people stood before the throne, watching the traveler with intent gazes.  
  
  
  
The first of the two was a youthful looking woman who stood to the right of the throne. She had a wealth of beautiful blue hair that tumbled down her back, ending near her waist. She had a small open fan in her hands, obscuring half of her face as she fanned herself. An exotic, single piece dress of white seemed to hug her frame, molding to her body's curves as she idly stood watching.  
  
  
  
The second person stood at the left hand side of the throne and looked imposing. Barged in golden armor that covered the man from head to toe, revealing nothing but golden plates that seemingly grafted to the man's body as he stood straight and proud. A gaze of self-superiority loomed behind the golden helmet that only left small openings for the eyes and mouth.  
  
  
  
However, it was the figure on the throne that most interested the traveler and the person's presence was almost overwhelming. While the two people who stood before the throne had an imposing aura, the figure on the throne simply blew them away with what seemed like a limitless sense of presence.  
  
  
  
Walking forward, the traveler moved until the throne was barely a few feet away. The traveler bowed onto a knee as words of respect flowed forth. "My Lord. You have summoned me?" a gentle female voice asked in awe as she kept her head bowed.  
  
  
  
"Stand." The person on the throne stated, his deep voice barely above a whisper, yet boomed across the vast throne room.  
  
  
  
Standing, the traveler raised from her knee and looked forward, seeing the man on the throne for the first time in years. He had short red hair that was well kept and his face was clean-shaven. On his forehead was a small gem that seemed to bathe in the thrones light, which fit well with his steady gaze that bore through the weak and feeble minded. He was garbed in Garudian leather, a single massive hilt protruded from the top of the throne, indicating that a weapon was leaning against the elegant crystal.  
  
  
  
"I have heard of you… the White Angel who seeks vengeance on a man who had brought nothing but misery to your life… to what was once your family… many other people once stood in the path that you walk, yet as I have heard only stopped you once" the man stated solemnly.  
  
  
  
The traveler nodded.  
  
  
  
"I also hear that you pay for information leading to your object of vengeance." The man continued with a soothing, yet pronounced voice.  
  
  
  
The traveler nodded again.  
  
  
  
"I know were he is." The man said simply.  
  
  
  
"How much?" the traveler asked in a calm voice, though her mind suddenly went berserk, a thousand thoughts and dreams springing to life as she felt the man was telling her the truth.  
  
  
  
The man stood with a wave of his hand and walked down until he stood before her. "I care not for wealth." He stated as his eyes drilled into the traveler's soul.  
  
  
  
The traveler trembled but stayed still, the urge to simply fold and crumple screamed throughout her body, yet she resisted.  
  
  
  
"HAHAHAHA!" the man laughed, his voice booming towards and back from the walls, echoing in the silent chamber. He seemed satisfied with what he had seen. Turning around, the man returned to his throne and casually seated himself. With a wave of his left hand, the blue haired woman spoke up.  
  
  
  
"He is currently in the kingdom of Hyrule. He will be heading to the Kokiri forest soon." The woman stated with a sure and elegant voice as she snapped her fan shut.  
  
  
  
The man let an amused grin grow on his face as he pointed back out to the golden doors. "Go! Greet my dear friend and show him just how much you think of him" he ordered with a stern and commanding voice that would have caused the dead to move towards his will.  
  
  
  
With a grateful bow, the traveler turned and began to leave. "Thank you, Lord Ganon. Link's head shall be mine. He will pay for his Crimes!" the lady stated as she calmly left the throne room, the golden doors closing behind her with a secure boom.  
  
  
  
With a smirk, the man known to the world as Ganon simply watched as the traveler left. He had great hopes for what amusement would undoubtedly present itself before him.  
  
  
  
The lady exited the portal and found herself once again in a field of flowers of a thousand colors. The blue sky shone above and birds chirped somewhere in the background.  
  
  
  
Raising her right hand, she clenched it into a fist. "Link, for your crimes, you shall not escape me again." she swore, as she walked beyond the flowers and disappeared.  
  
  
  
  
  
(") ( " ) (")  
  
Author's corner:  
  
Author's Letter to the readers:  
  
Well what can I say? Hello! How is everyone? Remember me? No?!?! What do you mean no!!?!?!? I write this story!!!   
  
What? I took too long? So what? At least it's now released, right? Exactly!  
  
Bwhahahaaha… Well what can I really, really say? This chapter gave me a lot of trouble since I wanted it to hit 100 Pages!! But on afterthought, I decided that I should shorten it since it would be rather painful to edit… not to mention read…  
  
So what do you think? I hope that some of the scenes ala Risa Vs Sofia… 3 – 2 – 1 Fight! Was amusing ^_^ I found myself laughing a lot when I wrote that and I am rather pleased with how it came out since there was 0% planning involved with that one since I simply wrote it with a giant grin plastered on my face.  
  
By the way… guess what? When this is finally released on hopefully the 17 of September, it is the 1 year anniversary of Rise of the Dark Hero! That's right! it took me a whole year to bring out 3 chapters and an Prologue…. I mean its great that I have lasted this long!!! _ _ _  
  
As usual I have nothing too interesting to say except… I have a surprise! Sort of… Well it's more of a side project tacked with amusement for the readers as I am opening a new section in my Author's Corner. Its called 'Dear Ganon' and I will allow / make up questions to Ganon whom will answer them to the best of his abilities! So if you feel like wasting a few moments in your life and most likely hours of mine, you can write to Ganon who will respond to the best of his abilities to your problems!  
  
Other than that, I hope everyone likes this chapter as it took me a long while…  
  
I leave with the message, nighty night. I always finish these things really late and I should have been in bed like hours ago…  
  
Sincerely,  
  
Perfect Psionic Soldier  
  
*** Dear Ganon ***  
  
-Dear Ganon  
  
Hello… I have a question for you as I fear that my heart is broken!   
  
My boyfriend of eleven weeks broke up with me just a few days ago! I feel so anguished what should I do?!?!  
  
Signed,  
  
Made Up Person By Lazy Author. -  
  
Leaning back on his rather luxurious leather seat, Ganon stared at the letter before him for a few moments as he composed his answer.  
  
Sitting up, he nods as he calmly begins to write a letter of reply.  
  
-Dear Made Up Person…  
  
I feel that you have a great plight and much pain in your heart and soul.  
  
My answer is that you raise an army of untold evil, conquer your surrounding kingdoms or if you live in a city, your neighborhood and expand slightly. Then as you clench your kingdom in an iron fist, you lead your army and crush this puny excuse for a boyfriend and send him into the pits of endless pain and misery.  
  
Signed,  
  
Ganon. –  
  
Sitting back, he lets out a simple relaxed sigh, as he knows his help with both assist evil and mend a broken girl's heart.  
  
Umm Editors Corner _  
  
OH lord..I'm….tired…my hair's grown two feet as a result of editing this fanfic…erm..well maybe my patience has __ wow.. I for one am REAAAAALY glad this wasn't 100 pages O_O _ otherwise it would've taken me 2 and a half weeks to edit this instead of the 1 week it actually took..well one week and a day….well I hope u enjoy..I spent so much time editing this..that I don't even care if editor's corner has grammer ------ errors or not -_- oh gosh.. it was hell…I hope to do it again though when chapter 4 comes out ^___^ stay tuned and stay frosty readers ^__^.. and be glad u don't have to read the unedited version *cough* I mean.. Lord Perfect Psionic Soldier's writing is so great..there are no spelling errors and grammatical errors that I had to correct _ well at least NOW there aren't any spelling or grammatical errors _… plz don't send Ganon to beat me up… or Risa and her stare of eternal death eeek!!! O_O oh well enjoy..now to get a couple hours of sleep b4 school starts _ laterz! Zzzz  
  
- PoChEpOkE 


End file.
